


Blaster From The Past

by Raider867, Stephano1294



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Megaman Izuku, Mom!Ragdoll, Time Travel, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider867/pseuds/Raider867, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano1294/pseuds/Stephano1294
Summary: It's the dawn of quirks and Izuku had a very normal life. His parents loved him, he had a best friend who shared his interest in quirks, and his life was going well. That is... Until one unlucky day where he gets kidnapped and changed into something else. And soon after, he awakens in an unfamiliar place. Can he still be who he wants to be in this new place? Or will he fall into the darkness that plagues his creation?
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki & Hadou Nejire & Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio, Chatora Yawara | Tiger & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, First One For All User & Midoriya Izuku, Fuwa Mawata & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku & Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Midoriya Izuku & Tsuchikawa Ryuuko | Pixie-bob
Comments: 465
Kudos: 487





	1. A Long Time Ago...

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Steph and my Writer's Block for this. I didn't mean to release two new stories so close together. Anyways, enjoy!

Quirks. A new anomaly that appeared in the past fifteen years. Quirks were powers that people developed at different ages, giving them either different physical traits or a certain ability. When such a thing happened, people were divided. There were people who were all for Quirks in society. But they were a minority to Japan. The majority considered them sub-human. The more radical ones killed those with Quirks.

Izuku Midoriya, a seventeen-year-old boy, was not apart of them. He found quirks interesting and was wanting them to develop even more than they already were. Part of him wanted a quirk as well, despite being born before quirks came into existence. It was fifteen years ago that quirks emerged. And since then, Izuku was fascinated whenever he saw a new one.

Over the years, Izuku managed to make a relatively solid method of detecting if someone has a quirk. There are the obvious ones like physical changes. An example would be fur on a person’s body or certain body parts being a certain shape contrary to their natural human-like shape. 

Another way to detect if someone had a quirk was one he discovered when he was allowed to use an X-ray machine in science class. A couple classmates with quirks volunteered to get scanned and an interesting thing was found. Only one pinky toe joint was found in those who held quirks.

When he got older and quirks became more common, some people began hiring him to tell if someone had a quirk or not. Mostly, it was the parents of children in his neighborhood or friends of his parents.

Izuku had a rather normal life outside of his job of detecting quirks. His parents, Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, were both loving and caring individuals that always helped him whenever they could. They also worried about him a whole lot, always wanting him to call whenever he was about to go home or when he was going somewhere with friends. Izuku understood their worry and always did as they asked.

He also had a few friends. Due to his kind nature and acceptance of quirked people, he had both quirkless and quirked friends. His best friend, though, was a quirkless boy named Tenso Shigaraki. Like Izuku, Tenso shared an interest for quirks. It was actually how they first met. And since then, the two of them were good friends.

Tenso was a sickly skinny man, but acted healthier than he looked. He always had a friendly demeanor when talking to Izuku and the two of them got along like two brothers. Tenso would always visit his house whenever he was able to get away from his older brother. 

Speaking of his older brother, Tenso didn’t like him. His older brother had a quirk, but Izuku was never told what said quirk did. What he was told about Tenso’s older brother was that he was like the stereotypical villains in the comics the two of them used to read when they were younger. 

Something about Tenso was that he would always relate things to the hero and villain comics they read whenever they talked about quirks or about the current state of the world. Izuku found it amusing, but couldn’t help but agree with some of it. The radical quirkists were acting like villains in a world without heroes, after all.

Izuku was really interested in the sciences and decided to search for universities early on. He knew of a few places he would be interested in going. The majority of them were on a city on the coast of the United States called I-City. It was where the leading scientists were at work teaching the next generation of scientists as well as improving technologies at a fast rate. 

During summer break of his eleventh year, he was given an opportunity to meet Tenso’s brother. And boy was it a meeting…

_________________________________________

Izuku was working at a shop his parents owned. It was a mixture of a coffee shop and bookstore. He worked the register usually but sometimes worked as the barista. When he heard the door open, he looked up from the register and smiled at the new arrival. The man was in a black suit and tie with white shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. He approached the register.

“Hello, sir. Welcome to Midoriya’s Books and Brew. How can I help you?” Izuku asked.

“Hello. Are you Izuku Midoriya?” The man asked.

“That’s correct. Do I know you?” Izuku asked.

“No, you know my little brother. Tenso Shigaraki.”

“Oh, so you must be his big brother! It’s good to finally meet you!” Izuku said with a friendly smile, extending his hand.

The man took Izuku’s hand with a polite smile, shaking it as well as feeling around for any sign of quirk in the boy’s body. He didn’t find any, just like he thought. He drew his hand back after the handshake ended, Izuku doing the same.

“So what can I do for you, Shigaraki?” Izuku asked.

“I’d like you to do a test on my brother. I heard you’re good at detecting quirks.” Shigaraki said.

“I am. But I thought Tenso was quirkless.” Izuku said.

“That’s what he thinks, but I’d like to make sure. Would you humor me?” Shigaraki asked.

“Sure! Let me just tell my mom that I’m heading out and we can get over there. Do you have an X-ray machine available? If not, we can skip that test.” Izuku said.

“I do have one.”

“Great, that’ll make things easier.” Izuku said, turning and walking to his mother to tell her that he was going to head out for a bit.

_________________________________________

Izuku followed Shigaraki to his home. When he got there, he realized just how well off the Shigaraki family was. He never pried into Tenso’s home life that much beyond what Tenso told him, so he never knew how well off he was.

“Woah…” Izuku muttered.

In front of him was a house the size of a mansion. It had a pitch black exterior, giving a slightly eerie feeling when he looked upon it.

“Surprised?” Shigaraki asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He never told me about living in a mansion.” Izuku said.

“My little brother’s rather… modest. He doesn’t like telling others about our wealth.” Shigaraki explained.

“I can understand that.” Izuku said.

“I don’t. If you have wealth, why not use it?” Shigaraki said as he turned and walked inside, Izuku following.

“It depends on how that wealth is used. If it was to help people, then I would support that reasoning.” Izuku said.

“A noble statement.” Shigaraki commented as he lead them through the halls.

The two of them eventually arrived at a bland room. Inside was Tenso, sitting at his desk reading a comic. When the door opened, he looked up to see Izuku and his brother. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Hey, Tenso!” Izuku greeted with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Tenso asked, surprise in his voice.

“Your big brother wanted my help in determining if you have a quirk.” Izuku explained.

“Indeed. If you would please come with me, brother.” Tenso’s brother spoke.

Tenso flinched slightly but stood up. Izuku frowned slightly when he saw Tenso flinch. He stayed silent for now, though. He followed the two Shigarakis to a room that was furnished like a laboratory.

“I trust you’ll find sufficient resources to conduct your tests.” The elder Shigaraki spoke.

“Yes. Thank you.” Izuku said.

Izuku got to work, going through the different tests on Tenso.

_________________________________________

Izuku finished the tests and wore a confused look on his face. Tenso’s brother looked on in curiosity and impatience.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I’m going through all the results, and I’m getting both negative and positive results. The foot test says positive while the physical test says negative, and so on.” Izuku explained.

“Let me see.” The elder Shigaraki brother spoke, taking the results.

He read it for himself and his face morphed into anger.

“How can this be? You should have a quirk. You’re my brother for god’s sake!”

Izuku noticed Tenso flince once more. He grew concerned as he saw the brother’s anger filled eyes.

“How could you not have a quirk, brother? Tell me!”

“Uh-” Izuku started.

“Leave us!” Tenso’s brother snapped.

Suddenly, Izuku was teleported away without a moment’s warning.

_________________________________________

The first thing Izuku saw was that he was in an alleyway. The suddenness of the teleportation caused him to fall on his butt due to the disorientation of it. He looked around in curiosity as he got up. He brushed himself off.

“I need to find a police station… The way Tenso looked… I think his brother’s abusing him…” Izuku muttered to himself. 

Izuku took a step before a voice caught his attention.

“You won’t be going to the police any time soon.”

“Huh-”

Izuku saw white then black as he was hit with a bat against his head. He collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

“Found one?” Another man asked.

“Yep. He’ll be perfect for Doctor Yasei’s first project.” The one with the bat replied.

Izuku was lifted up by the two men and brought away, deeper into the alleyway.

_________________________________________

Izuku woke up to a metallic grey room with multiple machines and such around it. His arms and legs were strapped to the table with metal restraints. Izuku immediately grew worried as he tried to pull out of his restraints.

“Ah, he’s awake.” A gravelly voice said with a smirk.

Izuku looked towards the source of the voice. Said source was a man with greying hair, a monocle, and a white lab coat. He wore a wide smile on his face.

“And he’s coherent. Good. Wouldn’t want you to have brain damage after my associate hit you with a bat.” The man said.

“Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me?” Izuku asked.

The man laughed as he put a pair of gloves on and took a bonesaw from a table littered with different tools. His eyes widened.

“So, I’ll give you a choice. With painkillers or no?” The man asked with a wide smile.

“Wha?”

“No painkillers it is!”

Suddenly, Izuku felt pain in his arm as the man hacked into his arm with the bonesaw. He let out screams of pain as his arm was cut off. He passed out due to the pain, not seeing as the doctor began attaching cybernetics to Izuku’s body after removing the limb.

And it didn’t stop at one limb. More limbs were lost soon after. At the end of it, Izuku had lost a lot. And it only went downhill from there...


	2. Acquiring A Tool For The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are shorter chapters, but the time that this is taking place at is widely undocumented so I don't have much ideas on what else I should add. In the next chapter, though, we will be getting into a bit more familiar territory.

All For One was proud. He just gave his brother a quirk. He smirked as he left the defeated Tenso in the room and walked away. He had an empire to run, after all. He made his way to a limo he ordered to meet him outside. He entered his limo and sat in the seat.

“Take me to my office.” All For One ordered.

“Yes, sir.” The driver replied, driving away.

All For One looked outside as the car drove. Buildings passed his vision as he idly looked around. He did see some groups outside that looked rather suspicious. He decided he should look into those groups when he got to his office.

Nothing really happened as the car drove through the city. The car soon arrived at his office and he got out of it, thanking the driver before walking into the large building. It was like every other office building in the city, with the exception that it wasn’t for the normal desk jockeys that flooded the others. 

All For One made his way to his main office and began looking through different things. As he worked, he couldn’t help but wonder where he sent Izuku. In his anger, he didn’t really care where he put the man, but now he was curious. The boy  _ was _ nice to his brother. All For One shrugged, deciding to curb that thought for another time.

_________________________________________

Izuku was floating. All around him was pitch black. But that blackness was replaced with lights in his surroundings quickly. He also heard murmurs, which made him curious.

“Wha?” Izuku let out, looking around. 

He couldn’t find the source of the murmurs. He continued hearing murmurs.

“Who’s there?”

The murmurs get louder and louder, yet he couldn’t even pick out what they were saying. Izuku covered his ears with his hands, wincing at the volume of the voices. After a while, the voices stopped suddenly.

He opened his eyes and looked around once more. It was then that he saw a single figure.

“You will be my greatest creation. The end… To all quirks.”

Izuku’s eyes widened before quickly closing as pain filled his body once more. He let out a shout of pain in the pitch black space he was in as the feeling continued.

_________________________________________

Months passed and disagreement after disagreement, All For One kicked his brother out and severing all ties with him. In that time, All For One heard rumors about something that would threaten the existence of quirks. He had his people search for it until they found out who and where said threat was. All For One decided to pay them a visit himself.

All For One found the building easily enough. It was located in the slums but was one of the only buildings that looked cleaner than the rest. Getting in was even easier. He used his multiple quirks to easily “fight” through the building. None of the people inside had quirks unsurprisingly.

All For One eventually arrived at a door that looked vastly different than the rest of the building. He looked at the sign over the door.

**Project I**

The man looked at the door once more. 

_ ‘This must be where it is. _ ’ All For One thought, using one of his many strength quirks to force the door open. Inside, he looked around. He was immediately drawn to the figure in an operating table.

What he saw shocked him and absolutely enraged him. He saw the boy who was friends with his pathetic brother, barely looking like himself, the only reason he knew it was him was the rather unique face on the head. 

Midoriya’s entire body was in a green suit of what he wanted to assume was armor, but he held his doubts. The coloring of the armor was fitting with his emerald green appearance, so he at least would carry some of his appearance. 

His helmet was quite unique with a red gem placed on the dead center of his forehead, and two weird speaker attachments where his ears normally resided. The helmet had two panels of metal that sprouted along the top of the green helmet which were black in color.

His torso had a green chest piece with two black tinted orbs protruding from his chest. All for One found that as a strange addition, but shrugged it off as it was likely there for a reason. The shoulder pads were strangely very blocky compared to the rest of the suit, as the pads extended a small bit past the shoulder then took a sharp right angle down.

The gauntlets were where the biggest changes occured. Izuku had one gauntlet that encased his entire bottom half of his arm from the elbow down, and it looked like a cannon of sorts, while the other looked to be not extended and he noticed the left hand had a small handle in its grasp. The gauntlets were a dark green color, and the one that was formed into a cannon of sorts, had the end around the barrel a dark red color instead of the green.

All for One then noticed the bodysuit Izuku was wearing, it was very basic as far as bodysuits go, it was a light green bodysuit with black and red lines flowing all over the suit in ways that could have significant importance, but also just looked like a science fiction bodysuit that people who adventure around in space usually wear.

Shrugging it off, he then glanced at the boots Midoriya was wearing, and it seems they decided to keep his signature red high tops as the basis of the design. He wore massive boots that looked larger than the rest of his outfit. The boots were colored a dark red, while there was a large strip of black metal going around the top of the foot and heel area. The rest of the area leading up to the ankle was a dark red that matched the shoes, and the knee guards were a dull grey color.

Before All For One could do anything, he heard a button get pressed on a nearby console. He looked towards it to see a scientist pressing a few buttons. Before he could do anything else, All For One used a quirk to shoot a large spike from his arm into the scientist’s chest, killing him instantly.

He walked towards the scientist and used another quirk to take the man’s memories. It was then that he heard a groan coming from the table. He looked over to see Izuku’s eyes slowly opening. Using the scientist’s memories, he typed in the command to enter storage mode into the console. 

All For One heard a grunt as Izuku lost consciousness again. But along with that, All For One noticed Izuku’s grip on the hilt release and the arm that was previously a cannon change into a normal arm and hand.

“Hmm… Such strange engineering. And from the memories of this scientist, he can be programmed to do anything. Hmm…” All For One muttered to himself.

He looked back at the scientist’s dead body. It was then that he had an idea. He glanced at a pod that was in the same room as they were. He remembered from the scientist’s memories that it was supposed to be a stasis pod designed for Izuku. He then looked at the green boy, finally deciding on what to do.

“I’ll be taking you for myself. You’ll serve a new purpose as a tool in my plans. This will be your mercy for being kind to my brother for so long.” All For One spoke.

He then took out a phone to call a few of his associates.

_________________________________________

All For One watched as his associates began placing Izuku in the stasis pod. The hilt that Izuku was holding was being held by the man as he examined it. If it was to be used by Izuku, surely there was some way to store it. 

“Stop what you’re doing for a moment.” All For One spoke, halting their process.

“What is it, boss?”

All For One didn’t respond as he walked up to the unconscious and limp form of Izuku. He looked around the front before speaking.

“Turn him around.” All For One ordered.

His men followed his orders and turned the limp body around. Sure enough, there was a slight protrusion in the boy’s back with a single hole. He looked at the blade in his hand then back at the hole. He placed the end of the blade into the hole and heard a click.

“As I thought. You may continue loading him now.” All For One spoke, stepping backwards once more and letting his men do their work.

The two associates looked at one another and shrugged before continuing to load Izuku into the stasis pod. They had to plug something into the side of Izuku’s helmet in order for the stasis pod to work. All For One told them as such when he looked through his acquired memories for things pertaining to the pod.

At the end of it, All For One watched as the pod closed up, concealing the boy’s body mostly. A window showed Izuku’s unconscious body from his head to his upper torso. All For One smiled in satisfaction as he activated the stasis mode.

“Move it to one of our secure safehouses for safekeeping. And make it quick. That power cell is capable of keeping power to it for twelve hours. I don’t want to lose this asset just because you were slow.” All For One ordered.

“Yes, boss!” His associates said before carrying the stasis pod to a truck they had.

All For One walked to the car he arrived at the place in before getting in. His driver was still patiently waiting while reading a book. He cleared his throat to get his driver’s attention.

“Welcome back, sir. Where should I drive you now?”

“Back to the office. I have more business to attend to.” All For One spoke.

He felt the car start up and begin driving away from the slums. As he was being driven out of the slums, he started thinking about the possibilities that opened up with his newly acquired asset. With Izuku in his custody, he had a theoretical ace in the hole. The specifications of Izuku were quite interesting to mull over in his head.

He didn’t realize it then, but in the coming years, he would find no purpose for utilizing Izuku due to how strong he was and how many quirks he wielded. But he’d find that out later. After all, he still had to deal with expanding his empire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	3. Discovering A Relic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger chapter for you guys this time around!

After All For One captured Izuku and put him into stasis, things changed for him. The biggest change came in his little brother finally growing a spine and challenging him. It only took a few skirmishes before All For One killed him. But unfortunately for him, his little brother left a legacy in the form of his quirk. 

It turns out there was a quirk inside his brother after all. And as soon as he gave his brother a quirk, it fused together with the one his brother held. He learned before delivering the killing blow that heroes will rise up to defeat him, united under the wielder of his brother’s quirk. It disappointed him that there will be others that will inconvenience him in the future.

The years went on and every so often, someone would appear and stand up to him wielding his brother’s quirk. A quirk he could never take. Each time, it seemed like more people would rally behind them, meaning more inconveniences for him to deal with.

As the centuries went on, quirks became more widely accepted, much to his approval. What he didn’t approve of, though, was the rise of heroes and villains using their quirks. All For One had to kill one too many heroes in his quest to expand his empire. They never stood a chance, especially with as many quirks he had.

Six wielders of Tenso’s quirk, dubbed One For All, challenged him over the years and each time he defeated them. Each time, he knew they passed their quirk on to a new successor. Even though he couldn’t take the accursed quirk, he could still detect it if it was still inside one of them.

Out of all six of the wielders, the sixth one gave him the most trouble. And the sixth’s successor gave him even more trouble. The seventh didn’t directly target him, much to his anger, she targeted his assets. Her and her companion would hunt down leads to his facilities and destroy them, arresting those who he employed to work at the facilities.

It got to the point where he actually went to her to end this annoyance. Once again, much to his everlasting anger, his brother’s infuriating quirk was passed on to another person. As such, he went overkill when killing the seventh wielder, letting out all of his rage onto her with one massive attack.

After the seventh wielder, he actually had a time of relative peace. He had no clue who was given his quirk and since there weren't any heroes showing signs of his brother’s quirk assisting their own, he assumed they ran away. He considered them to be the smartest successor if so.

His declaration that the successor that ran away was the smartest was completely shattered when, years later, All Might appeared in Japan. All Might reeked of his brother’s quirk and that  _ damn _ annoying smile! It infuriated him to no end, especially when All Might got the title of Symbol Of Peace.

It wasn’t long before All Might began battling his forces and reducing his empire’s size significantly. All For One hired the best of the best and even they couldn’t beat the infuriating blonde haired hero.

He decided he needed a new approach. But he didn’t know his plan was made too late…

_________________________________________

All For One was walking around in his office. In his hand was a tablet, reading about everything he had left at his disposal. All Might had taken out a large majority of his facilities. He felt it might be time for him to do things himself. He thought of that right as he spotted the stasis tube filled with Izuku’s unconscious body. 

“Ah… I forgot about you. You’ll do nicely.” All For One spoke cleverly.

He pressed a few buttons to summon a few of his minions. He handed one of them the tablet showing Izuku.

“You are to head to safehouse twelve and retrieve this asset. Bring him to Doctor Amane on the fourth floor for reprogramming.” All For One ordered.

“Yes, boss!” One of them said before his minions walked out of the room.

All For One smirked.

“Killed by the friend of the first wielder. This is perfect. Brother, I hope you’re watching from beyond. Watch as your legacy gets killed by your precious friend.” All For One spoke, chuckling evilly as he went back to his desk.

He heard a slight rumble. He paused, listening for anything else. He heard nothing else, causing him to assume it might have been an explosion in a nearby district caused by one of the many villains on his payroll. 

Suddenly, the wall of his office was destroyed and the one man who All For One hated came through the newly destroyed wall. 

“All Might!” All For One growled.

**“ALL FOR ONE! YOUR REIGN OF TERROR ENDS NOW”** All Might declared, his face full of anger.

“How did you find this place?” All For One demanded.

**“YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW!”**

“Then I guess I’ll pull the memory out of your cold dead corpse!”

The two lunged at one another, thunderous impacts echoing through the city as what seemed to be their final battle raged in the city.

_________________________________________

All Might had done it. He had defeated the murderer of his master. All For One… Was dead. The building he started fighting him in was barely standing anymore and he was bleeding profusely and he could barely breathe, but for the first time, he felt he could breathe easily now that All For One had been defeated.

“Toshinori!” All Might heard someone yell.

He glanced behind him to see an elderly man in a yellow and white costume running towards him with a detective trailing behind him. He recognized the elderly man as Gran Torino and the detective as Naomasa Tsukauchi. He gave an exhausted smile.

“What happened? Where’s All For One?” Gran Torino questioned.

All Might looked down to where All For One once was. Instead of All For One’s body being there, it was dust. It made sense to him. He lived for two hundred years, after all.

“He’s dead.” All Might declared.

Gran Torino and Tsukauchi’s eyes widened in shock. They widened even more as All Might suddenly lost consciousness.

“Toshi!”

_________________________________________

Months passed since All Might’s injury. He had to have his lung and stomach taken out, causing him to have a limit on how long he could use his buff form. When he wasn’t in his buff form, he was a sickly blonde skeleton of a man. 

Due to a disagreement All Might had with a sidekick of his, he had severed ties with said sidekick. All Might was starting to get a bit more callous with his decreased time of using One For All and it started him out on his search for a successor. He kept up his hero work while searching for one on the side.

Months turned into years and All Might and Tsukauchi continued eliminating the final elements of All For One’s empire.

One day during a particularly slow day at his agency, he was called by Tsukauchi.

_________________________________________

“Hello?” A skinny-formed All Might asked.

_ “Toshi, I found something after arresting a local thug. It relates to you know who.” _ Tsukauchi spoke through the phone.

“I’m heading your way now-”

_ “No, Toshi. Meet me at a location I managed to get off of him. I’ll text you the address. I’ll be heading out afterwards. I’d probably be there in a half hour from where I am.” _ Tsukauchi.

“Okay... I’ll meet you there.” All Might replied.

The call ended and All Might saw the message detailing where to meet. He immediately buffed up and left his agency.

_________________________________________

All Might met Tsukauchi at a warehouse near Kamino Ward. Said warehouse was one of a large number of warehouses in the area. The only reason he was able to find it when jumping to it was that he saw Tsukauchi outside of it.

He landed, kicking up dust as he did, surprising Tsukauchi as he waved his hand, trying to dispel the dust.

“Could you have arrived  _ any _ other way?” Tsukauchi asked.

**“APOLOGIES, BUT IF THIS IS INDEED PERTAINING TO** **_HIM_ ** **, I HAD TO COME HERE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!”** All Might said seriously.

“Understandable.” Tsukauchi nodded in understanding.

**“BE SURE TO STAY BEHIND ME! THERE MIGHT BE GUARDS!”** All Might ordered.

“Got it.”

With that, the pro hero and detective went to the door of the warehouse. They entered inside and heard… nothing. It was like it was abandoned. It was strange, since if it was a safehouse for All For One, it should have been at least guarded if not populated by villains escaping the law.

Another thing that it was was dark. There was no light except for the light coming inside the doorway. Tsukauchi immediately took his flashlight out and turned it on, providing them with another source of light to allow them to walk around without running into anything.

Many things were inside the warehouse. A majority were weapons and equipment designed to support villains’ quirks. All Might and Tsukauchi recognized some of them as equipment for villains they arrested before All For One’s defeat.

It was then that they found a computer console next to a pod of some sort. And someone was inside! Immediately, they tensed up as they saw the boy. Due to the boy inside not moving, they slightly relaxed. Tsukauchi looked towards the computer console beside the pod.

“Maybe we can get some information through here.” Tsukauchi suggested.

**“IT WOULD BE A GOOD GUESS. BE CAREFUL, THOUGH. WE WOULDN’T WANT TO TRIP ANY TRAPS.”** All Might said, looking around.

Tsukauchi nodded before stepping up to the console and looking over it. He found the power button and pressed it, the screen powering on and the lights in the buttons turning on. He watched as the screen showed a blank blue background. A few moments later, it faded into a file directory. The one that was already selected was the folder named “Project I”. Tsukauchi decided to select it.

Tsukauchi raised his eyebrow as he saw the large amounts of files. Some were videos but the majority were research notes. He decided to choose the first video to watch. When it started, there was an old man with greying hair wearing a monocle and a lab coat.

_ “This is the first log of the development of Project I. I am Doctor Yasei and I have taken up the task of creating a method of killing every quirked being in existence.” _ The man started.

“W-What?” Tsukauchi let out in shock.

**“KILLING EVERY QUIRKED BEING?”** All Might repeated.

_ “Unfortunately, I have yet to find a volunteer but-” _

_ “Hey Doc! I got someone for ya!”  _ A voice offscreen spoke.

They watched as what looked like the boy inside the stasis tube got brought in. He was unconscious and in between two people.

_ “Found him lost in the alleys. Knocked him out and brought him right to you.” _

_ “You didn’t hurt him too bad did you? I need a coherent subject, not a brain damaged one.” _ The doctor said.

_ “He should be fine. Just make something out of him.” _

The doctor sighed.

_ “Fine. Put him on the table and restrain him. Even if he is brain damaged, I can still possibly make something out of him.” _

When the boy was brought onto the table, the recording ended. Tsukauchi glanced at All Might before selecting the next video. It started off in the same room but this time, the boy was unconscious on a vertical positioned table. His limbs were replaced with exoskeletons, showing they were incomplete. 

_ “Log two of Project I. I have done some research on the subject. His name is Izuku Midoriya, born July fifteenth, twenty xx. He’s rather accepting of the quirked. I will have to change that once this project gets into its final stages.” _

“What? That’s not possible.” Tsukauchi muttered.

**“THAT IS SO LONG AGO… ALMOST THE SAME TIME AS-”** All Might seemed to have put two and two together.

“This boy is roughly two hundred years old…” Tsukauchi said, coming to the same conclusion.

The two of them refocus on the recording that was still going on.

_ “- and as of right now, he has been proven to be resistant to his new purpose. As such, I have permanently sedated him so as to prevent problems. That’s my report. Doctor Yasei signing off.” _

The two of them watched a few more of the logs before getting to the final one. It started out and showed Izuku in his complete form, his right arm in its cannon form and the other holding a hilt in its hand. 

_ “We are nearing the final stages of the project. I am proud to say that the next log will be the final one, documenting the completion of Project I. All that’s left is-” _

Banging and screaming was sounding in the background. It continued until the sound of the door straining open was heard. The doctor ran to hide right as the door was forced open. All Might and Tsukauchi tensed when they saw All For One walk inside the room and look at Izuku.

The doctor pressed a button, gaining All For One’s attention. Suddenly, a spike found its way inside of the doctor’s chest and the Symbol of Evil walked over to the doctor. The man placed a hand on the dead doctor’s forehead before turning back to the console.

It was then that they heard a groan from the background. All For One looked in Izuku’s direction before typing a command in. Another grunt was heard before All For One turned towards the green armored boy.

Unfortunately, the recording ended after that, causing them to look at one another with concern on their faces. They then looked towards the deactivated form of Izuku. All Might approached the pod.

**“THIS BOY MET A VERY UNFORTUNATE FATE…”** All Might commented.

“What should we do with him?” Tsukauchi asked.

**“WE SHOULD TAKE HIM TO UA. WE COULD TRY TO-”**

The door of the pod hissed as it opened. The hero and detective looked at one another with slight panic in their eyes.

**“DID YOU OPEN IT?** /Did you open it?” The two spoke at once.

“I didn’t open it!/ **I DIDN’T OPEN IT!”** The two replied.

A groan interrupted their attempt to find out who opened it up. They looked to see Izuku’s eyes slowly opening up. One of his hands moved up to his forehead.

“Wh-Where am I…” He mumbled.

He looked around before his gaze found the two who were investigating the warehouse he was put in. Suddenly, caution and fear appeared on his face.

“W-Who are you? What do you want?” Izuku asked, backing up slightly.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re safe. Don’t-” Naomasa was cut off when Izuku let out a sound of pain.

Izuku gripped his head, the red crystal on his forehead shining and seeming to cause Izuku pain. He dropped to his knees, causing the two to get closer to him.

“R-Run! I-I can’t- AAGH!” 

**“WHAT’S GOING ON?”** All Might asked in worry.

Suddenly the pained screams stopped. Suddenly, a blank face looked up at All Might and Tsukauchi. It then morphed into a frown and his arm shot towards the one who he considered the biggest threat. Suddenly, All Might was shot away as Izuku’s fist impacted the hero.

Tsukauchi was surprised at the sudden attack, staggering backwards. What he expected was for an attack to come his way, but instead, Izuku was focused on All Might. Remembering how he was engineered to eliminate quirked individuals, he created a hypothesis.

“It could be considering him more of a threat… All Might, look out!” Tsukauchi shouted, noticing All Might didn’t spot Izuku running at him.

All Might looked up and saw Izuku mid kick. All Might, ready this time, braced himself. Even so, he felt himself stagger when the kick met his body.

**“YOUNG MIDORIYA, STOP! I AM NO THREAT TO YOU!”** All Might tried to reason.

Izuku didn’t respond as he went up and began striking All Might. He blocked the strikes and surprisingly felt each strike done to him. The Symbol of Peace didn’t wish to hurt the boy whose life was ruined by circumstances beyond him. But he couldn’t stand up to his attacks for long. He grit his teeth, pulling his fist back and throwing it forward into Izuku’s torso.

All Might expected to throw Izuku away with the punch. What he didn’t expect was his fist to be caught by the boy. He was then lifted off the ground and thrown onto his back on the floor. Izuku quickly jumped onto him, his angry look on his face staring at him unblinkingly. His right arm pointed towards All Might and shifted into a cannon form.

“All Might!” Tsukauchi shouted.

Izuku’s chest got hit with two electrodes. The electrodes attached to his chest and released a heavy current. Izuku looked from All Might to Tsukauchi who was holding a taser. He gripped the wires and yanked back on them, pulling the taser and throwing it away. They didn’t know it now, but that shock saved them.

Izuku shot an energy blast at the ceiling, a piece of the ceiling falling down and distracting Tsukauchi as he avoided it. The boy then looked down at All Might, who was still recovering from the hit, his form smoking. His arm cannon pointed at All Might’s face, energy building up in the arm in a charged shot.

**_‘IS THIS MY FATE? IS THIS WHAT NIGHTEYE TOLD ME ABOUT?’_ ** All Might thought as he was about to meet his end.

Suddenly the energy in the cannon disappeared and Izuku’s forehead burned bright red once again, causing Izuku to scream out in agony, staggering back. Both his cannon arm and his normal arm clutched his head as the pain became unbearable. All Might took his chance. It was obvious the gem was forcing him to fight, so he decided to destroy it. He grabbed a brick and shattered the forehead gem with the last of his strength. 

The shattering of the crystal brought silence to Izuku’s cries of pain. And once it was gone, Izuku collapsed into unconsciousness. All Might breathed a heavy sigh.

“All Might!” Tsukauchi shouted, running to his side and kneeling beside him.

All Might’s buff form disappeared in a puff of smoke. He coughed up some blood but gave Tsukauchi a thumbs up. The detective breathed a sigh of relief as All Might told him he was alright. The two of them looked at the unconscious form of Izuku.

“How did you do it?”

“That crystal… It seemed to be forcing him to do what he was doing. To the point of causing pain when he tried to resist.” All Might explained.

Tsukauchi watched the unconscious form of Izuku for a moment before moving to him to check for a pulse. He didn’t know if someone as heavily modified as him still had a pulse, but he was going to try. He was surprised when he did find a pulse, and a healthy one at that.

“He’s still alive. It didn’t trigger some sort of kill command.” Tsukauchi said.

All Might sighed in relief.

“Good.” All Might let out.

Silence plagued the two for a time before Tsukauchi spoke.

“So what should we do now?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Call Nezu. We need to help this boy. And I know he has one of the smartest minds in Japan. He can find a way.” All Might spoke.

“We can’t necessarily drive him there ourselves. What with your costume and with this boy.” Tsukauchi said.

“Ask him to come here then. And to bring a van so that we can transport him.” All Might said.

“I’ll make the call.” Tsukauchi said, walking away and taking his phone out.

All Might watched Izuku’s unconscious body. 

“Do not worry, Young Midoriya. I will help you as much as I can.” All Might promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and epicderpybro2 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	4. Revelations Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of my new story. With this update, I will resume my normal schedule again. Also, I'm debating whether or not to do something, so keep an eye out for either an announcement or a new story(Not gonna tell which) in the future.

“Quite fascinating.” A white bear-rat-thing spoke.

All Might, who was in his skinny form, Tsukauchi, the creature, and an elderly nurse were surrounding a medical bed which held an unconscious Izuku. The detective just finished telling the creature, who was the principal of UA, Nezu, about Izuku and his past. Needless to say, the nurse, who was the elderly pro hero Recovery Girl, was not pleased at what happened to the boy. Nezu shared a similar sentiment but was also curious about the green armored boy.

“What do you think should happen with him?” Tsukauchi asked.

“Why, we’ll help him of course. First thing’s first, we’re gonna wake him up.” Nezu said with a smile.

“Wait, what?” All Might asked, coughing up some blood.

“What if he attacks all of us?” Tsukauchi said.

“You disabled the thing you believed to be controlling his actions through programming, yes?” Nezu asked.

“...Yes…” All Might replied.

“Then I see no issue. Recovery Girl, is there a way to wake him up?” Nezu asked.

“From what I can see, he’s perfectly able to wake up. It could be possible the other part of him is keeping him unconscious. Maybe it’s a shutdown function.” Recovery Girl suggested.

“Hmm…” Nezu let out, climbing on the bed and looking over the green armored boy.

He looked around the green armored boy’s body, looking closely at his head specifically, as he searched for a method to wake him up. He then had an idea. He turned to Tsukauchi.

“Could you bring Power Loader down here? I need his technical expertise.” Nezu said.

“He’s in the support studio, correct?” Tsukauchi asked.

“That is correct.”

“I’ll be back in a few, then.”

With that, Tsukauchi nodded to everyone and went to the door, heading out of the nurse’s office and walking to the support studio.

_________________________________________

Power Loader was expecting a lot of things for Nezu to need his assistance for. Creating an army of robots? He can expect that. Building a bomb capable of destroying the city? Sure, he's already made three for him. Trying to reactivate a literal cyborg? Not even in his wildest imagination did he ever think that Nezu would need him to do such a thing. Even so, there he was, standing in front of a medical bed with a boy who was a mixture of machine and man.

If he wasn’t shocked already, he became even more so when he was told what the boy was and where he came from. It was hard to believe, but Nezu never lied to him with such a serious face before, making him believe it.

“So how much of him is a robot?” Power Loader asked as he took out a tablet and a few wires from one of his pockets.

“His arms and legs are completely artificial. His head to his waist is still organic for the most part, along with some cybernetic enhancements.” Recovery Girl explained.

“Hmm. So that chest is just armor? Same with the helmet?” Power Loader asked as he tapped on his tablet.

“We haven’t tried.” Nezu answered.

“We’ll have to ask him later. For now, let’s get him awake.” Power Loader said, pressing a couple more things before looking at the green armored boy.

They all watched as Izuku’s eyes slowly opened, the boy letting out a groan as he woke up. His eyes immediately locked on to the other teachers. Immediately, he feared he might attack everyone like he did the previous time. He scurried backwards, stunning the teachers as he fearfully tried to get away from them. His back hit the wall, stopping his movement.

“S-Stay away from me. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Izuku said.

“You won’t hurt anyone here.” Nezu spoke.

“But… But when I first woke up…”

“Don’t worry… We fixed that… You won’t hurt anyone else.” Nezu said, trying to console the boy.

“Are you… are you sure?” Izuku asked, his tenseness lessening slightly.

“I am positive. And if you wish for further proof, I can have Power Loader look through your code for it.” 

“Power… Loader?” Izuku asked.

“Yes, that’s him. He’s a pro hero.” Nezu explained.

“Pro hero? What’s that?” Izuku asked once more.

“That’s right, you haven’t been awake in a while.” Nezu said.

“What do you mean?” Izuku asked.

Nezu looked at the teachers and their indecisive faces. He looked back at Izuku once more, deciding to tell Izuku where and when he was.

“You have been asleep for a very long time. Many years have passed since you were originally put to sleep.” Nezu explained.

“WHAT!? That’s impossible!” Izuku shouted in disbelief.

“I’m afraid not. An evil villain had placed you inside some sort of stasis pod and stored you in one of his safehouses.” All Might spoke.

“Hero? Villain? Why are you saying things like that?” Izuku asked.

“That’s because in the society we live in now, things are different. There’s people who are heroes, who use their quirks for good, and there’s villains, who use their quirks to hurt other people and do bad things.” Nezu explained.

Izuku wore a shocked expression. One question plagued his mind when he replayed Nezu’s explanation in his head. Obviously it wasn’t a few years that he was asleep. So how long was he asleep?

“How many years have I been asleep?” Izuku asked, worry creeping into his voice.

“Almost two hundred years.” Nezu revealed after a moment of silence.

At the reveal, Izuku’s eyes went fully wide and his mouth dropped open. His shoulders dropped slightly as he stared at Nezu. The rodent understood Izuku’s shock. He had been stored in the dawn of quirks and woke up when quirks were commonplace. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in right now. If you wish, we can leave to let you come to terms with i-”

“No…” Izuku said, shaking his head.

Izuku looked down at his hands, then his arms, then back up at Nezu. He wore a slightly pained expression but a smile was trying to mask it. Nezu could see right through that smile, though.

“I… I guess it’s just a bit surprising is all. It’s funny, really. Tenso always said that with quirks came heroes.” Izuku said, looking back down again.

“Tenso?” Nezu asked.

“Yeah. Tenso Shigaraki. He was my best friend.” Izuku said.

“Tell us more about this Tenso Shigaraki guy. All the details you can recall about your past will give us a better understanding of what you went through.” Tsukauchi said as he sat down with a notepad in his hand.

“Well, Tenso was a really great guy, he and I always bonded with our views of quirks and how helpful they could be. Tenso lived alone with his older brother, the things Tenso told me about him was weird.” Izuku explained as he sat back falling back into his memories even more.

“What do you mean weird?” All Might asked as he felt discomfort growing in his gut at the possibility he knew  _ him. _

“Well, he always talked about how his brother always acted like a stereotypical villain from comic books that we used to read as a kid. I ended up meeting him a while later, he showed up at the little coffee shop my parents ran. I was working for my parents at that time. Once he got there, he asked if I was his brother’s friend. I said yes, so he asked me to perform some quirk detection tests on his brother. I was confused, but followed through with it as I loved hanging with Tenso.”

“Wait, you did quirk detection tests? During the dawn of the quirks?” Recovery Girl questioned.

“Yeah, I had a few tests I did, with varying degrees of success, the highest success rate test was an xray of the toes, however, that test only had a rough seventy five percent chance of correctly guessing whether the person would actually inherit a quirk-” Izuku explained only to get a look of confusion from Recovery Girl.

“Sonny, that test is the test we use today, and it has a ninety nine percent success rate, not seventy five. How did you get such a low percentage?” Recovery Girl asked with confusion evident on her face.

“Well, I found several people I performed the test on, a while later were using quirks in front of my very eyes. There was also the people who did have the single joint in the toe who never got a quirk, so I found it incredibly confusing. Anyways, back with the story about Tenso Shigaraki, I arrived at the Shigaraki residence which happened to have been a mansion, and I performed the tests on Tenso.” Izuku explained and noticed that All Might was leaning in towards him.

“And?” Nezu asked knowing there was more.

“It was the most confusing case I have had. Some tests said he did, while others said he didn’t. Now, normally the less accurate tests are the ones that say no but the person could actually have a quirk, this one though, the toe joint came back positive, but every other test came back with a neutral result. I, of course became really curious and wanted to run more tests and theories on Tenso’s potential quirk. But before I could his brother grew angry and warped me away with a flick of his wrist, which still confuses me as I never saw any signs of a warp quirk like I usually perform, then everything is fuzzy from there.” Izuku explained with a scrunched up face.

“Don’t tell me…” All Might said quietly with a gasp, which didn’t escape Izuku’s notice.

“Don’t tell you what?” Izuku asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Describe his appearance Midoriya.” All Might said in a stern voice.

“Who? Tenso’s brother?” Izuku asked.

“Yeah, can you remember anything about him?” Tsukauchi spoke for All Might.

“Uh, well, he always wore a fancy suit, his face I can’t properly recall, I know he never liked having facial hair according to Tenso, he had his hair short and styled a bit for appearance, I vaguely recall possibly seeing him during one of the moments when I woke up before my pod. But aside from that, no nothing else.” Izuku explained, and all of the members who were there minus Power Loader all grew shocked at the information dropped on them. 

The boy looked around at the shocked faces with curiosity.

“What?” Izuku asked.

The heroes and detective glanced at Power Loader before looking at Izuku once more. Just as All Might was about to speak, Nezu spoke for him.

“We were just surprised is all. A villain with a similar appearance was defeated a while ago. It could just be a coincidence.” Nezu spoke dismissively.

“Oh.” Izuku replied.

“Alright, Nezu. I looked through him. I didn’t really see anything out of the ordinary. It’s like the code you talked about just vanished.” Power Loader spoke.

“Hmm… Most interesting. Is there anything you two did that could have done something like that?” Nezu asked Tsukauchi and All Might.

“Huh? Two? I only see one of them.” Izuku commented, looking at Tsukauchi.

“That’s because he’s the other person who found you.” Nezu revealed, shocking All Might at his casual behavior.

“What? But the other guy was like a bodybuilder.” Izuku said.

Nezu looked at All Might as if to say ‘show him’ to the man. The Symbol of Peace looked at Nezu then to the confused Izuku. He sighed in defeat after a moment, buffing up into his muscle form.

“Woah!” Izuku let out in amazement.

**“I AM TRUSTING YOU WITH THIS SECRET, YOUNG MIDORIYA! I HOPE YOU DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!”** All Might declared, pointing at Izuku.

“Y-Your secret’s safe with me! What’s your quirk? I’ve never seen something like that before!” Izuku said, amazement seeping out of him.

The adults found themselves chuckling at Izuku’s awestruck face. All Might smiled.

**“MY QUIRK IS SOMETHING I DO NOT WISH TO DISCUSS, AS IT IS A VERY SECRETIVE ONE! PERHAPS I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT IT IN THE FUTURE!”**

“Aww! C’mon!” Izuku said, pouting slightly.

The adults minus All Might laughed at Izuku’s behavior. He seemed to be taking the fact that he was in another time quite well. 

Suddenly. the door to the nurse’s office opened and a purple haired woman in a sort of dominatrix outfit came in.

“What’s with all the laughter in here?” The woman asked.

The woman immediately locked her eyes onto Izuku, widening them as she took in his appearance. Before she said anything, Nezu spoke up.

“Hello, Midnight. What brings you down here?” He asked.

“I heard laughter when I was walking down the hall and was curious as to what was going on.” Midnight explained before looking at Izuku once more.

Izuku blushed slightly at the woman’s gaze, looking away in shyness. He never had a woman look at him with interest like Midnight’s before. 

“Who’s this? I haven’t seen him in the other classes.” Midnight said.

“That’s because he’s not.” Nezu said.

“Where is he from, then?”

_________________________________________

One explanation later and Izuku was being hugged tightly by the pro hero, tears running down her face.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that just to get brought to this time.” Midnight said.

Izuku was surprised, embarrassed, shy, and most of all, sad. As soon as he was hugged by the woman, he felt emotions start to bubble up in him. Tears trailed from his eyes and the dam full of emotions finally burst. He buried his face in Midnight’s chest, sobbing as he returned Midnight’s hug.

The others in the room watched with broken hearts as the boy finally let out all of his sadness that they noticed he was holding back the entire time. It was at that point they all came to a conclusion: They would help this boy as much as they could.

And help them they would, for in the following months, the boy would experience a major change, one that would affect the boy’s future in a variety of ways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Whitetiger789 and Stephano1294 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	5. Housing Changes

Izuku calmed down from his breakdown after awhile, managing to get all the strong feelings out of him for the moment. He was silent, trying to regain a sense of composure. No one said anything as he did, merely letting him calm down.

He looked up to the people around him. He didn’t know what to do or where he was. He decided to ask one of the obvious questions plaguing his mind.

“So… What now?” Izuku asked.

Nezu was the one to answer Izuku’s question.

“Well, why don’t I take you on a tour of UA?” Nezu suggested.

A few of the people present were surprised at the sudden proposal.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Power Loader asked.

“I’m positive! Classes are over for the day. And he should know his way around here if he’s planning to be a hero.” Nezu spoke.

“But what if he doesn’t? He hasn’t expressed interest in it at all.” Midnight spoke up, looking at Izuku with concern.

“Well, let’s ask him.” Nezu suggested.

Izuku was too busy thinking to himself to hear what they said. He was still trying to process all that happened. Surprisingly, it was faster than he thought it'd be. In the back of his mind, he imagined that it was due to the enhancements that his kidnapper put into him. He’d have to test out all of the enhancements if these people would let him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was nudged by Midnight. He looked up before looking around at everyone.

“Huh?” Izuku let out.

“I know this is a rather sudden question, but we’d like to ask if you’d like to be a hero.” Nezu asked.

“A hero…?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. You obviously have the power. I can tell you have a good heart. You would make a great hero.” Nezu said with a smile.

Izuku looked at his hand. It was strange, despite it being completely artificial, he could feel everything as if it was his own hand. It actually was like that for his whole body. It didn’t feel foreign at all, almost as if it were his actual body. That is, except his torso, which ironically felt only like an extension of his body. While he could still feel things, they felt more muted compared to the rest.

Turning his focus away from his body but to his purpose when he was first kidnapped. It was to kill quirked individuals. But as soon as the detective and All Might saved him, it was like the code was erased. It could have had something to do with the gem on his helmet. With it gone, it seemed like he was free to choose what he wanted. And what he wanted was to make sure nothing like his situation happened to others.

He looked up at the white furred animal staring at him.

“I do. While I was given this body to kill people, I won’t do it. I’ll save people instead. And be the hero that I know Tenso would be proud of.” Izuku said softly.

All Might listened to Izuku and felt a pang of happiness come from somewhere. He could have sworn it was his quirk, but that couldn’t have been possible. Quirks couldn’t be sentient.

“Splendid! Now, would you like to take a tour of UA?” Nezu questioned with a smile.

Izuku formed a small smile as he nodded.

“Yes please.” Izuku said.

“Good! All Might, you may leave. The same can be said for you, too, Tsukauchi. Your presence is no longer required. UA will take custody of Izuku Midoriya.” Nezu spoke.

“That sounds good to me. I’ll keep the news of a two hundred year old boy being discovered to myself.” Tsukauchi said.

“That would be most appreciated.” Nezu thanked Tsukauchi as he and All Might left, bidding the teachers goodbye before leaving completely.

Nezu turned to Izuku, a smile still on his face.

“Are you able to walk?” Nezu asked.

Izuku paused, moving his legs to make sure they were under his control.

“I think so.” Izuku said with a nod.

“Good, then shall we get started?” Nezu asked.

_________________________________________

Izuku walked through the halls of UA, Nezu sitting on his shoulder and Midnight walking beside him. Power Loader had left to his workshop when Izuku left to go on the tour and Recovery Girl resumed her regular duties after Izuku left.

As he walked through the halls, he had a question plaguing his mind. 

“Principal Nezu?” Izuku asked.

“Please, just call me Nezu, Young Midoriya.” Nezu said.

“Oh, okay.”

“So, what is it?”

“I have a question. You mentioned as we checked out some of the classrooms that there was hero classes. What do you mean?” Izuku asked.

“Well, Young Midoriya, this world doesn’t allow anyone with or without a quirk to become a hero just like that. Being a hero is a government paid job that requires people to attend a school for heroics in order to become one.” Nezu explained.

“... That’s weird.” Izuku commented.

“Indeed it is. Much different than your view, is it not?” Nezu mused.

“Yeah. What I consider a hero is someone that lays down their life to save others without hope for a reward. While rewards are nice, they aren’t what the hero wants when he saves people.”

“A very noble view. I know you will make a great hero.” Nezu said.

“Thank you, sir.” Izuku replied.

Midnight watched the exchange in silence. If he was to stay at UA, she would try her best to take care of him and give him a place to call home, even though his last home was two hundred years ago.

The trio continued walking, Nezu explaining the rooms as he passed by them.

_________________________________________

The end of the tour came when they entered what Nezu called Gym Gamma. Its interior was filled with cement walls that seemed to be used as targets due to the wear on the walls. He looked to see a door off to the side and a window to the other side, showing a weight room inside.

“And with this concludes our tour. But I do wish to ask you something.” Nezu spoke.

“Hmm? What is it?” Izuku asked.

“I was told about your fight with All Might. He said you had an arm cannon, but I don’t see anything on there. Would you possibly show me it?” Nezu asked.

Izuku looked at his arm, having remembered the incident as well. He looked back to his shoulder where Nezu was.

“Okay I will, but I do want you to step away a bit. I don’t want to accidentally shoot you. I don’t really know how to use it.” Izuku said softly.

“You don’t?”

“No. I only used it when I was out of control that first time.” Izuku explained.

“We’ll have to work on your control, then.” Nezu said, hopping off the cyborg boy and stepping away, Midnight following Nezu.

Once they were away, Izuku looked at his hand and remembered the feeling when it activated first. It was like a jolt of electricity when he first used it. He tried making that feeling happen again.

Before everyone’s eyes, Izuku’s right arm shifted into a cannon. Nezu looked at it with interest in his eyes.

“Most interesting! Could you possibly fire a shot at one of the targets?” Nezu asked.

“I… I think so.” Izuku said, aiming his arm towards one of the targets on the other end of the gym.

He tried firing, but it didn’t seem to happen. Instead, energy started pooling at the end of his cannon, building up. Izuku thought that maybe it had to charge up, so he let it do so. Little did anyone know, he was putting too much energy into it.

_________________________________________

Aizawa was walking away from the 1-A dorms, having finished scolding one of his students. He was ready to grab his sleeping bag, have a nap and-

**_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!_ **

...And check out whatever that was. Aizawa groaned as he ran to Gym Gamma. As he arrived, he saw the back end of it was completely destroyed, causing Aizawa to blankly stare at it before looking inside.

Inside was Nezu, which he should have known, Midnight, and an unknown boy who looked about ready to pass out.

_________________________________________

Nezu and Midnight quickly ran to Izuku, noticing his weak state.

“I… I guess I put too much into it…” Izuku muttered before falling back limply, Midnight catching him as he fell.

Footsteps echoed through Gym Gamma, causing them to turn to the source. One Shota Aizawa was looking very confused but also very annoyed.

“What the hell was that? And who is this?”

Nezu and Midnight looked at one another before looking back at Aizawa.

“We’ll tell you once we get to the support studio. Could you help bring him there?” Nezu asked.

Aizawa paused for a moment before sighing.

“Fine.”

_________________________________________

With Izuku placed on a table while Power Loader checked him out, Nezu and Midnight took to explaining to Aizawa what all is going on. At the end of it, he looked like he needed to down a whole bottle of the strongest alcohol available.

“So… We’re going to be training a kid… That did  _ that _ to Gym Gamma?” Aizawa asked.

“You do bring up a good point, Aizawa. We do need some place more fit for Midoriya’s training than what we have at UA.”

“If what you described what happened was anything to tell, we’ll need some place away from civilization to train him. Citizens seeing smoke and explosions regularly coming from UA campus is likely to cause panic.” Power Loader spoke up as he checked over Izuku.

“What a good idea, Power Loader! And I just thought of the best place to send him!” Nezu said with a bright smile.

“Where?” Aizawa asked, not liking the smile on Nezu’s face.

“The Wild Wild Pussycats’ compound of course! They would be perfect for teaching Midoriya!” Nezu said.

“Would they be able to help? What if they’re busy?” Midnight asked.

“I know they would love to help.” Nezu replied.

“How?”

“I just do.” Nezu said with an ominous smile.

Silence passed over the group before Midnight decided to change the subject. She turned to Power Loader.

“So, how is Izuku?” Midnight asked curiously.

That got everyone to focus on Power Loader. He decided to start explaining things.

“So I first thought he needed a recharge, maybe, in layman's terms, his batteries are low. But I found no way to charge him. So I hooked him up to a scanner and found something rather interesting. His body  _ is _ the power generator. This form of construction was lost to time as the focus on quirks overtook the focus on the sciences. The last one who used a method like this was a doctor who was ridiculed for his inhumane way of experimentation.” Power Loader explained.

“So what does that mean?” Midnight asked.

“That means that he can’t recharge externally. He actually has to do one of two things to regain the power he’s lost. His first way is to just not use his weapon, which causes his recharge rate to be slower. The other method is to enter a sleep mode to recharge faster.” Power Loader explained.

“That’s very fascinating. His body must store a lot of power if he could release a blast like the one in Gym Gamma and still remain awake for a short while after.” Nezu commented.

“It seems his whole body stores the power. The devices I believe store his power are implemented all over the body. This is actually a rather ingenious way of power storage, since this removes the requirement of a dedicated power storage unit in, let’s say, the back which gives him lower mobility. The person who designed Midoriya’s body is a rather clever one.” Power Loader commented as he read the readouts of Izuku’s body.

“Yes… A clever one indeed.” Nezu said as he read it as well.

_________________________________________

Izuku woke up soon after. It was then that he was told that he was going to be brought somewhere else. When questioned why, he was told that it was because it would be a better way for him to get used to his new powers. Izuku felt happy that they were wanting to get him the best help possible.

In a short time, Izuku was brought to a car that once again reminded him of how he was living in the future now. The car ride was silent and all throughout the trip, he was met with majorly unfamiliar sights when they drove through the city. When they got out of the city, it was a bit more familiar to him, having gone on camping trips with his parents before.

Nezu noticed his fond smile when they left the city.

“What is it?” Nezu asked curiously.

“That forest. Mom, Dad, and I used to go camping here. I still remember the camping spot.” Izuku said fondly.

“I’m sure you could visit your old campground when you have time.” Nezu said with a gentle smile.

“Yeah… I think I’d like that.” Izuku said, smiling at Nezu.

_________________________________________

The rest of the ride was made in silence. When they arrived, they were deep in the forest. The only indication that someone lived there was the large complex they arrived at. Izuku was amazed at the architecture as he exited the vehicle they took to the compound. Apparently they were supposed to meet with a group called the Wild Wild Pussycats. He was interested to see what they were like.

A gasp got his attention. When he turned to the source, he saw a woman with emerald green hair, yellow eyes, wearing a sundress running over to them. Suddenly, he was gripped in a powerful hug that he didn’t expect for someone with her build.

“Is this the kitten that you talked about Nezu?” The woman asked.

“That is correct, Tomoko.” Nezu replied.

“Awww! He’s so cute!” The woman, Tomoko, said.

“I can see you think so. But please set him down. We wouldn’t want him to get dizzy.” Nezu said with an amused smile.

“Oh right!” Tomoko said, releasing Izuku on wobbly feet.

Izuku righted himself to see a hand suddenly thrust into his face.

“Tomoko Shiretoko! Pleasure to meet you!” Tomoko said with a smile.

Izuku shook off his shock and took Tomoko’s hand.

“A pleasure to meet you, too. My name’s Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku said.

Even though he already was used to his new body, he was still amazed that his hands still could feel everything like they weren’t robotic hands. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tomoko giggled.

“I know that already, silly. Nezu told me all about you! He had to in order for us to better prepare you!” Tomoko said with a smile.

Tomoko’s smile was really infectious, as Izuku soon started smiling as well. She took his hand in hers, the warmth from her hands a welcome feeling to Izuku.

“Well, c’mon! Let’s introduce you to the others!” Tomoko said with a smile.

Izuku glanced back at Nezu as if to ask if it was okay. Nezu smiled and nodded.

“I’ll catch up with you two after I talk with Sousaki, another one of the Pussycats.” Nezu explained.

“Okay.” Izuku said with a nod.

He turned to Tomoko, seeing a wide smile on her face. He returned her smile and nodded. Tomoko smiled wider and started tugging him along. He let himself get dragged into the compound by Tomoko, smiling all the way.

Nezu watched them leave with a smile. He knew that with him living with the Pussycats, he’ll get all the help he needs, in more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	6. Night Of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with writing this, so I'm going to be uploading a chapter of this one more time before moving on to Summoning Hero.

Tomoko was quick to introduce Izuku to the rest of the team. The first one he was introduced to was Pixie-Bob, or Ryuko Tsuchikawa. She was rather loud and hyper when she met him, talking about how cute he was and gushing about it with Tomoko for a moment. Izuku was almost flattered if it wasn’t for the fact that Izuku saw a ring on her finger. When asked about it she said it was an engagement ring, for which he then congratulated her for.

The next person he was introduced to was Tiger, or Yawara Chatora. He gave off an aura of machismo and, for lack of a better term, manliness that Izuku found himself respecting a whole lot. But that respect was quickly replaced with confusion as he was immediately grabbed and yanked into a back breaking hug by the buff man, tears spilling out of his eyes as he apologized for what Izuku went through.

After Yawara was done and released him, Tomoko grabbed him and yanked him along to a different room where the last member, Mandalay, also known as Shino Sousaki, was talking with Nezu. 

They interrupted their conversation, which Izuku apologized for, and Tomoko introduced Izuku to the last member of the Wild Wild Pussycats. Afterwards, Tomoko and Izuku sat down with them and listened to the rest of the conversation.

“So I assume you have a room for him?” Nezu asked once Izuku and Tomoko sat down.

“That’s right. I know he might value his privacy so he’ll be in a room away from ours. It'll still be close enough that we can check up on him if something happens, though.” Shino replied.

“That’s very good. Lastly, I wish to talk about his training. As of right now, he’s not sure what all he’s capable of doing. I hypothesize the vacant spot in his helmet which once housed a gem of some sorts held the control system that had all the information on his capabilities.” Nezu explained.

“We’ll help him out with figuring out what he can do. We’ll of course start with what we know right now, like that arm cannon.” Shino spoke.

“That sounds like a splendid idea. And with that, I believe that ends our meeting. Unless you had something you wish to ask?” Nezu asked.

“Not off the top of my head.” Shino said, shaking her head.

“Splendid. In that case, Izuku may I talk with you outside?” Nezu asked with a smile.

Izuku looked up at the mention of his name.

“Oh? Uh, sure.” Izuku said, standing and walking away with Nezu.

Tomoko and Shino waited until the door closed to talk.

“What do you think?” Shino asked.

“He’s very polite and kind. He was always respectful when speaking to us. I like him.” Tomoko said.

“I wasn’t talking about that.” Shino replied.

Tomoko looked down slightly.

“I can see sadness in his eyes. When not looking at things, they seem to shift slightly as if remembering the past.” Tomoko replied.

Shino hummed in response.

“I want to help him, Shino.”

“I know. We all will help him, Tomoko.”

_________________________________________

“You’re leaving?” Izuku asked.

“That is correct. As principal of UA, I must make sure the campus is properly supervised.” Nezu said.

“Oh…”

“Do not fret, Young Midoriya. I will visit every so often to make sure you are progressing well. And I’m positive that the Pussycats will make sure your stay is as welcoming as possible.” Nezu said, his paw patting his armored shoulder.

Izuku smiled.

“Thank you for helping me so much already.” Izuku said softly.

“It is my pleasure, Young Midoriya.”

The door opened and Tomoko and Shino stepped out of the room. Nezu removed his paw and turned to the two members of the Pussycats.

“Well, I’ll be off. I will return in a few months to check on his progress. I leave him in your capable hands.” Nezu said.

“I promise he will be well taken care of.” Shino said.

“Yeah!” Tomoko chirped.

Nezu chuckled before nodding. Izuku, Tomoko, and Shino walked Nezu back to the vehicle he took, bidding him one last goodbye before the vehicle drove away. It was getting dark, causing Tomoko to take Izuku’s hand again.

“Hey, hey, Izuku!” Tomoko said.

“Hmm?” Izuku asked, looking over to Tomoko.

“I want to show you your room! C’mon!” Tomoko said.

Much to Tomoko’s satisfaction, he smiled again. Shino told them that dinner was going to be in fifteen minutes before Izuku was tugged away by the emerald haired woman holding his hand.

_________________________________________

Izuku’s room was rather barren except for the necessities. There was a bed, a night stand with a lamp and clock on it, and a desk with a laptop on it. There was also a shelf filled with a few books as well, and the room itself was white in color with a salmon colored carpet.

“You like it?” Tomoko asked, bringing Izuku out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I do. It’s really nice.” Izuku said.

“The internet is a bit spotty out here, but it’s pretty reliable. In case you want to look up stuff in your free time.” Tomoko said softly.

“Even in this day and age, you still have internet problems?” Izuku asked, chuckling for the first time Tomoko knew him.

Tomoko smiled and giggled as well.

“Yep. We may have high tech computers, but our internet is still crappy.” Tomoko said jokingly.

She smiled wider when Izuku let out a soft laugh. The two shared a laugh for a few moments before going silent. After a while of silence, Tomoko decided to speak up again.

“Well, now that you know, how about we get to dinner?” Tomoko asked.

“Uh… I’m not sure if I can eat anything, though.” Izuku said.

“Well, we’ll find out at dinner! C’mon!” Tomoko cheered as she started dragging him out of his room.

“O-Okay.” Izuku replied, surprised at the pushiness of the woman.

_________________________________________

Dinner was a quiet affair, much to Izuku’s surprise. He would have expected it to be loud and rambunctious due to Ragdoll and Pixie-Bob. Shino, the calmest one of the four, must have told them to be calm. She did seem to be the de facto leader of the group, so it would make sense.

Izuku found out that he was able to eat without having any problems. He didn’t feel the same feeling of fullness when he finished his food, though, so he theorized that it wasn’t required for him to live.

After dinner, he excused himself to his room. He sat in his bed, not really feeling tired at all. He didn’t expend much energy since he woke up, so he decided to see what else he could do, thinking of what to try out. Almost immediately, he thought of vision enhancement. 

_ ‘I’m starting to like how fast I think.’ _ Izuku thought to himself.

He looked out of the window of his room and tried to will his vision to zoom in. As if responding to his desire, his vision zoomed all the way in, causing him to see the tiny worn scratches and cracks in the glass instead of outside of the window. He was surprised at first but counted it as a success. He then tried to zoom it out again, which slowly worked as his vision was soon met with a closer view of the outside. He tried to make it reset to its original view, which it did.

“Guess I’ll have to work on that. Who knows, I might be able to change my focus as well once I get good at it…” Izuku said to himself.

He kept trying to use his enhanced sight for another hour before stopping for the night. He looked over at the clock and checked the time before standing from his bed. He couldn’t sleep, so he might as well pass the time somehow.

He opened his door and looked around. He didn’t spot anyone, which was good. He didn’t want to get in trouble for being out of his room, so he closed the door quietly and went to the edge of the forest.

“I’ll just be a couple hours. They won’t even know I’m gone.” Izuku said to himself as he started walking through the forest, unaware of someone watching him as he left.

_________________________________________

As Izuku walked through the forest, he couldn’t help but sigh softly, letting memories of his camping trips run through his head as he walked. Being in that same forest as back then was both a breath of fresh air and a pain in his heart.

The gentle breeze of the night caused the trees’ leaves to ruffle in the wind. He looked up at the shifting leaves for a moment before continuing on his walk. To the person following him, it seemed like he was walking aimlessly, but that was further from the truth. He had a destination in mind.

Izuku found himself smiling fondly as he walked, remembering all the fun memories he had in these woods. He couldn’t help but be happy for his enhanced mind, allowing him to remember every detail of his previous camping trips.

He eventually arrived at his destination, a small clearing with a lake in the middle of it, a singular tree a few feet away from the lake. Izuku found himself tearing up as he looked at the sight before him.

“Hey… I’m back…” Izuku said quietly.

He paused for a few moments before walking into the clearing, heading for the tree. He arrived at the tree and placed his hand against it, feeling the roughness of the bark.

“My goodness, you’ve grown… I remember when I first planted you.” Izuku said, looking the tree up and down.

Izuku sniffled.

“I remember it like it was… Yesterday…” Izuku trailed off, looking down.

He shook his head, clearing his throat. He tried being strong, but the sadness he felt could be held only for so long. He turned away from the tree, looking out at the lake. He walked towards it a couple steps before hearing a clunk, causing him to pause.

He looked down, lifting his foot. He gasped in surprise. On the ground, looking old and dilapidated was a plank of wood attached to a post. He crouched down, looking closer at it. He could barely make out the words. As if listening to his desire, his eyes scanned it and made the words clearer.

_ Izuku’s House Spot _ _   
_ _ (Do not steal! My house will be here!) _

He remembered making it when he was younger. When he got older he wanted to take it out of the ground, but his parents always persuaded him to leave it where it was.

_ “This’ll be here to mark our camping spot! And your eventual home, too. Let’s hope you get a girlfriend by then, eh?” _ His father’s words and subsequent laughter at his sputtering response echoed through his mind.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he fell to his knees, silently sobbing as the last of his strength left him. He didn’t know how long he was there, only that suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, bringing him closer to them. His head rested against the person’s chest.

“Let it all out… I’m here for you, Izuku.” 

Izuku recognized the voice as Tomoko’s. Her voice was so soothing, so calming. He reached his arms around her body and cried into her shirt.

_________________________________________

_ Earlier… _

Tomoko sat in her bed, reading a book. In the back of her mind, her quirk showed her her teammates and Izuku. Everyone was still, signifying them all going to sleep. At least, that’s what she thought.

She closed her book and was about ready to go to sleep when she saw Izuku move with her quirk. The direction he was going was in the direction of the forest, troubling her slightly. Could he have been trying to run away?

She threw on some slippers and a jacket to combat the night air before sneaking out of her room and following Izuku. Thanks to her quirk, she found him easily. She watched as he walked through the forest, seemingly aimlessly, curious as to why he was out. 

Eventually, she found that both of them were at the edge of a small clearing. A tree sat in the middle next to a lake. It was a rather peaceful sight.

“Hey… I’m back…” She heard him say.

She looked back at him to see tears in his eyes. The sight broke her heart. Before she could move to try and comfort him, he walked towards the tree.

“My goodness, you’ve grown… I remember when I first planted you.” Tomoko heard, causing her eyes to widen. 

_ ‘He was here back then?’ _

Her thoughts halted when she heard a sniffle. She couldn’t hear what he said next, only seeing him shake his head before looking at the lake. It seemed like he wanted to walk closer to the lake, but only got two steps before the sound of his foot hitting wood alerted him.

Izuku gasped, alerting Tomoko. She quickly used her quirk, but could find no one around. Suddenly, she heard his knees hit the ground and quiet sobs, immediately pulling her out of her alerted state.

She couldn’t wait anymore. She had to do something. She ran to him and dropped to her knees, enveloping the cybernetic boy in a tight hug.

“Let it all out… I’m here for you Izuku…” Tomoko said softly.

As if in response to her voice, his arms wrapped around her and hugged her. He cried into her chest as they embraced. While Tomoko didn’t think it would help due to his armored body, she gently rubbed circles into the back of it, hoping it provided at least some comfort.

“I… I feel so alone… Everyone I ever knew… And loved… They’re gone…” Izuku sobbed, breaking Tomoko’s heart more.

“I know… Your loved ones may be gone… But Izuku, I promise you… You are not alone.” Tomoko said softly.

“I’m not?” Izuku asked shakily, looking up at her with heartbreakingly teary eyes.

“Of course not. Because you have me.” Tomoko said, putting on a soft but happy smile on her face.

Izuku looked at her with surprised eyes.

“And not just me. You have Ryuko, Yawara, and Shino, too. And as you get more used to living here, you’ll have even more than just us four. But I promise you, Izuku. You are not alone.” Tomoko finished, one of her hands moving and resting softly on his cheek. 

Izuku stared at Tomoko for a few moments before tearing up and burying his face into her chest once more, crying more. But this time, there wasn’t tears of sadness falling from his eyes, there was tears of happiness.

“Thank you… Thank you so much…” Izuku said.

Tomoko smiled softly, her hand that was once on his cheek holding on to the back of his head.

“You’re welcome, Izuku… You’re very welcome…” Tomoko said softly, closing her eyes and letting out a deep and calm breath.

The two of them remained as they were for a while longer, Izuku enjoying the warmth of another and Tomoko happily providing him comfort in his time of sadness. Eventually, Tomoko knew they had to get going. She pushed Izuku back slightly so that he was looking at her.

“Now, I’m sure we need to get back to our rooms before anyone starts to wonder. We have to get some sleep, after all.” Tomoko said softly.

“I… I can’t sleep.”

“Well I’m sure I can help with that, if you want to cuddle.” Tomoko said with a soft smile and giggle.

“While… That would be nice… I mean… I physically can’t sleep… The only reason why I can ever sleep is if I need to recharge my energy reserves quickly…” Izuku said softly.

“Well, if you can’t sleep, surely you can allow me to cuddle to sleep with you?” Tomoko asked.

Izuku blushed.

“I… I wouldn’t mind… But… I don’t think I’m all that comfortable…” Izuku said shyly.

“Just shush and come on. I’m not taking no for an answer.” Tomoko said with a pout, tugging him to his feet.

Izuku let out a sheepish smile and chuckle as Tomoko started pulling him back to the compound. As they walked, they didn’t know it, but that night started something that would turn out special between the two of them. And they both would love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	7. Unlocked Memories

That night, Izuku actually found himself able to sleep, as the warmth of the woman cuddling with him pulled him into the most peaceful sleep he had since he went into his pod. The next morning came and Tomoko woke up before Izuku did.

Tomoko groaned slightly as the light peaked through the windows. Her eyes opened and found she was cuddling with Izuku. And he was asleep! The peaceful smile he wore on his face warmed her heart, causing her to smile at the sleeping face of Izuku.

_ ‘To think someone as kind as him would be used to try and eliminate quirks…’ _ Tomoko thought before shaking her head, dispelling those thoughts.

She took the moment to look him over completely, from head to toe. The way his body was designed was rather futuristic, having barely any square angles aside from his shoulders. Most of them were rounded angles with sharp edges at some points. She found his form to be aesthetically pleasing, but couldn’t help but feel sad about how he was able to get such a form.

Her hand unconsciously moved up and brushed his cheek softly as she looked at Izuku’s sleeping face. She smiled softly as she felt his head gently lean into the affectionate gesture. It was then that she noticed his eyes flutter open and look at her.

“Good morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep?” Tomoko asked softly, not removing her hand from his cheek as she caressed it.

Izuku didn’t know why, but he enjoyed her hand on his cheek. It felt warm and loving. Something he didn’t know he needed until he felt it.

“I slept… well…. I didn’t really think I would, though.” Izuku replied, looking away slightly.

Tomoko removed her hand from his cheek, Izuku looking back at her as she did.

“Well, if I have that effect on you, I might as well just start cuddling with you to sleep. You were an amazing cuddle buddy, even with your metal body.” Tomoko said with a silly smile, hoping it would get him to smile.

Izuku smiled, much to her delight, and even chuckled lightly, much to her joy. His chuckle trailed off and he fixed her with a genuinely thankful smile.

“Thank you… For last night, I mean.” Izuku said softly.

Tomoko gently placed a hand on his forearm.

“It was my pleasure. I would happily do that many more times as long as you remain happy, Izuku.” Tomoko promised with a soft and caring smile.

Izuku didn’t know why but at her promise, he moved forward and hugged her, a gesture she returned with a happy smile.

“Thank you, Miss Tomo-”

“Just Tomoko, Izuku.” Tomoko replied.

“What?”

“Just call me Tomoko. Alright?” She asked, looking down with a gentle smile.

Izuku found himself smiling softly before nodding, a smile of his own forming on his lips.

“Good. Now, unless you want to keep hugging me, which I’m not opposed to, we should get up. Breakfast should be ready soon.” Tomoko said softly.

Izuku remained hugging her, just enjoying it for a few moments more before releasing her. Tomoko pulled back and got up first from the bed. Izuku stood up from the bed next. Tomoko ushered him out so she could get changed into different clothes.

Izuku decided to wait until Tomoko was out before walking to breakfast, talking idly with her as they walked.

_________________________________________

The rest of the day was spent getting used to his living situation, with Shino going through the chores that Izuku would routinely do. She explained that everyone takes turns doing chores so that no one is overworked, so with him being the new addition, he would be brought in on the routine as well. The chores were surprisingly normal chores that he was used to doing back when he lived with his parents, so they were easy to remember. 

After getting a rundown on all the chores, the Pussycats sat him down and told him what would be happening now that he was there. The first thing he was going to do was to get acclimated to living at the Wild Wild Pussycats’ compound. While that happens, he’s going to lightly be brought up to speed on what happened for the past two hundred years. After the first week, he would start discovering and training his abilities, starting with his cannon, which Tomoko playfully dubbed his “I-Buster”. 

“Why I-Buster?” Ryuko questioned.

“Well, his first name starts with an I. And the way Nezu described it reminds me of a move from this old show Dragonball Z called the Buster Cannon. So I just put them together to make I-Buster!” Tomoko explained with a wide smile.

The majority of the Pussycats chuckled at the woman’s reasoning, drawing a pout from Tomoko. Izuku chuckled as well, but he liked the name.

“I like it. I think I’ll call it that from now on.” Izuku said with a gentle smile.

“See? Izuku likes it!” Tomoko shouted, still pouting.

Her pouting shout drew another wave of laughter from those around her, causing her to pout even more.

_________________________________________

The remainder of the week was spent helping Izuku get used to his new living arrangements and routines. He got used to it about halfway through the week and suggested he get started training, but everyone, especially Tomoko, insisted that he just take the week to get used to everything fully.

Throughout that first week, he was caught up on some of what happened in the two hundred years he was asleep. Of course, he wasn’t fully caught up, as it would take too long. They decided to have one to two hour sessions to catch Izuku up on things so he had time to process everything new he learned.

The next week came and Izuku was in for a rough ride.

_________________________________________

Izuku refocused on the outside world when his room’s alarm rang. He wasn’t able to sleep with Tomoko the previous night due to her having to pull an all-nighter after hearing about people lost in the woods. Tomoko, Shino, and Ryuko were all gone through the night, leaving Izuku with Yawara.

The man was strict yet kind in his approach to telling Izuku what he needed to do. Before he went to his room, he was instructed to wake up by six in the morning for his first day of training. Izuku couldn’t necessarily sleep, except when Tomoko was with him, but he found out he was able to essentially look inside his mind when he was in a calm state. It was useful for passing the time when he couldn’t really sleep.

He got out of his bed and walked out of his room, heading to breakfast. Yawara and Izuku had a calm breakfast that ended in them leaving the compound and walking to a more mountainous region of the forest that was nearby. They stopped near a mountain and Yawara turned to him.

“Well Izuku, today marks your first day of training. Now, since we only know of your I-Buster, we’ll be first starting out with training your control with that for one to two hours depending on how well you get used to using it. Afterwards, we will be meditating.” Yawara spoke.

“Meditating?” Izuku asked.

“Yes. Perhaps if you enter a meditative state, you may find out more of your abilities. An example, perhaps you can find out how to remove your torso armor and helmet. I was told you have an intact torso and head, so it could be possible.” Yawara suggested.

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” Izuku said with a smile.

Yawara smiled at the boy, patting the boy’s head before stepping back and placing his hands on his hips.

“We’ll be thinking of abilities you can do later. For now, take out your I-Buster.” Yawara instructed.

Izuku did as instructed, forming his I-Buster with his right arm. He found it was easier than his first time transforming it, possibly because he was able to quickly learn with his new body. He looked at Yawara for his next task.

“Very good. Now, with what I heard, your first blast tore through a whole wall. Correct?” Yawara asked.

“It also knocked me out with how powerful it was.” Izuku said, scratching the back of his helmet with his untransformed left hand.

Yawara chuckled at that.

“Well, you’re going to fire it again, but this time, you need to try and fire a smaller blast. What did it feel like when you wanted to fire?” Yawara asked.

“Well, when I did it the first time, I wanted to fire, but it didn’t happen, so I tried harder to make it fire and that’s when the barrel lit up. I thought it was going to fire so I just let it light up until it was shining a whole lot. I started feeling exhausted trying to keep it up and stopped trying to make it fire and it shot.” Izuku explained.

Yawara seemed to be processing the information before nodding, having a plan to do.

“Do you remember the feeling of it?” Yawara asked.

“Yes, I do. Why?”

“Try replicating your charging, but only hold it for a minute at least.” Yawara suggested, pointing at the wall.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Izuku asked, bonking his own head with his I-Buster.

Yawara smiled.

“It could have slipped your mind. After all, you were still trying to process the fact you were in the future.” Yawara said.

“That’s true. That could be it.” Izuku said, nodding.

“Well, let’s get started. Try firing.” Yawara said.

Izuku nodded and faced the rock wall. He aimed his I-Buster at the wall and replicated the familiar feeling of his shot charging up. He released the feeling soon after and, much to his surprise, a yellowish-orange ball of energy shot from his I-Buster and speared through the air, impacting the rock wall and kicking up dust.

Izuku stared at the scorch mark left behind with wide eyes. He had that much power in just a small shot? He looked down at his I-Buster then back at the scorch mark.

“Very good job, Izuku. Let us try a few more to get you used to it.” Yawara suggested.

“R-Right.” Izuku said, shaking his head as he broke out of his thoughts.

_________________________________________

The two of them took an hour for Izuku to get acquainted with firing his I-Buster. They started out with the low setting Izuku first shot with. Afterwards, they moved onto a more powerful setting. The difference was a larger ball of energy and that the color of it was green. They dubbed it the medium shot. When Izuku got used to the medium shot, they stopped training his I-Buster handling.

“Alright! Now comes the calm part of the day: Meditation.” Yawara said.

Yawara brought him to a spot filled with trees and sat down cross legged, patting the spot beside him for Izuku to sit. Izuku did as instructed, sitting cross legged beside Yawara.

“Close your eyes… Take deep breaths… Calm your mind…” Yawara spoke, closing his eyes and doing as he said.

Izuku closed his eyes and followed Yawara’s instructions, taking deep breaths and trying to calm his mind. As he did, he felt the familiar sensation of looking inside his mind. Only this time, he was met with a rather interesting visual.

His surroundings were green ones and zeroes on a black background. Somehow, he was standing and not floating, despite not having any clear ground. He looked around at his surroundings before zeroing in on what looked like a door.

He took a step towards it, feeling the need to reach out to it. He kept moving towards it, getting closer and closer until he reached it. He grabbed the handle and suddenly felt a slight pain in his head. He fought through the pain, feeling a need to open the door.

He pulled the door open and suddenly he was pulled out of his mind, a massive headache surfacing. He moved to his knees, holding his head and letting out pained grunts.

“Izuku! What’s wrong?” Yawara asked.

Izuku’s mind flooded with thoughts that seemed to have been locked behind the mental door he saw in his head. Even so, he tried to reply to him.

“My head… It hurts…” Izuku grit out.

“Come now, Izuku. Let’s get you to the compound-”

“Wait… Wait…” Izuku grunted.

Through Yawara’s worrying, the thoughts slowed down before stopping. His headache calmed down slowly, thankfully, but he was left with many questions. So many thoughts went through his head, he’d have to look through them later.

“I… I feel a bit better…” Izuku said, raising himself slightly. 

He looked to Yawara to see the man with a worried look in his eye. He gave Yawara a reassuring smile which did little to calm the man’s worries. Yawara decided it would be good to end the training for the day and head back to the compound.

When they arrived, Izuku told Yawara about what happened to him. In response, Yawara told him they would focus on trying to figure out what the thoughts were tomorrow. He didn’t want Izuku to stress himself too much. Izuku understood why that was, but with him being part machine, he didn’t think he would be able to stress himself. So with the excuse of wanting to recharge, he went to his room to sort through some of the things that flooded into his mind when he opened that mental door.

_________________________________________

Tomoko trudged into the main building of the Pussycats’ compound after the long day of tracking the people lost in the forest. Ryuko and Shino were as exhausted as she was after that long all night and day mission. But in the end, they did it.

She entered the dining room with them to find only Yawara there. She became curious.

“Yawara? Where’s Izuku?”

“After the training, he said he wanted to recharge.”

“Oh? How was training?” Shino asked.

Yawara explained what they did as well as what happened with Izuku. Tomoko grew concerned, as did Ryuko and Shino, when they heard about what happened. After changing out of her hero costume, she went to Izuku’s room to see if he was still asleep.

_________________________________________

Izuku was sitting on his bed, looking through the information that flooded his mind earlier. He found multiple different abilities during that time that he wanted to try out the next day. He was drawn out of his mind when he heard a knock on his door. He looked towards it and spoke.

“It’s open.” Izuku said.

The door opened to reveal Tomoko in a set of pajamas and a tired look on her face. Izuku smiled, standing up and walking to her before embracing in a soft hug. Over the week, Izuku and Tomoko got comfortable with hugging one another. Izuku especially loved it, the warmth feeling very welcoming to him.

“How was your mission?” Izuku asked, stepping back.

“Tiring. I could use a nap with my favorite cuddle buddy. But first, I want to know if you're alright?” Tomoko asked with a worried look on her face.

Izuku knew what she was talking about, prompting a light chuckle.

“Yawara told you, huh?”

“Yeah. So are you okay?” Tomoko asked.

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Izuku said with a nod.

“That wasn’t a reassuring voice.” Tomoko said.

“I guess I just have a lot on my mind now. I’ve been sifting through this new information-”

“Yawara said to hold off until tomorrow.” Tomoko said in a stern tone, making Izuku flinch.

“I know, but-”

“No buts. Please just stop looking through them. Yawara told you not to.” Tomoko said in a soft but stern voice.

Izuku lowered his head.

“Okay… I just thought… Maybe it would help me get better quicker…” Izuku said.

“Izuku, you have all the time in the world to train. You don’t have to worry about training as fast as possible.” Tomoko said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I know… I…”

“You want to get out there and save people. I know. But you have to be patient with these things. Even if you get better now, you still have four years on top of it to be an official hero.” Tomoko said softly.

“... I know… Sorry.”

“Don’t be… I understand why you want to do this.” Tomoko said softly.

Izuku nodded. Silence fell over them for a few minutes before Tomoko spoke up.

“Alright, c’mon, Izuku. Let’s get to bed. If we do so now, that means you’ll be able to look at what you found today quicker.” Tomoko said softly.

Izuku looked back up at her with a gentle smile, warming Tomoko’s heart. The two shared a hug before climbing into bed, cuddling together.

“Good night, Izuku.” Tomoko said, yawning.

Izuku smiled.

“Goodnight… Tomoko…” Izuku said softly.

Izuku fell asleep with the woman who was quickly becoming a parental figure in Izuku’s life. He wore a gentle smile as the only person who could help him sleep hugged him closely in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has unlocked his abilities! All that's left is discovering them, which he'll be able to do in time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	8. A Stealthy Encounter

Over the following months, Izuku’s training became more productive as, with all of Izuku’s functions discovered, he knew about all that he could do. Tomoko and the others were actually surprised with how many things he could do, both combat and non-combat oriented.

Something Izuku found out right away was how to detach his torso armor. It was… An embarrassing discovery.

_________________________________________

It was the first day after Izuku’s discovery of all his functions. The Wild Wild Pussycats were in the area Izuku was brought to the previous day to demonstrate some of the things he found.

“So, what should I show first?” Izuku asked.

“Just pick a few things you found out when looking through last night,” Tomoko said.

“Which you weren’t supposed to do,” Yawara pointed out with a stern look.

“S-Sorry…” Izuku said, looking away.

“It’s in the past now. Let’s just focus on what you learned,” Shino said.

“Right, so first off, I have this,” Izuku said, reaching behind him and pulling the cylindrical object from his back.

It was his first discovery. He had a melee weapon called an Energy Saber. Keeping to the theme of naming his weapons, he decided to rename it to I-Saber. He ignited the sword, a green blade of energy taking form and solidifying into a shape similar to that of a katana.

Murmurs of awe went through the four observers as they watched Izuku take a couple practice swings. He looked to Ryuko.

“Could you give me a practice target?” Izuku asked.

“Oh, sure! Want me to make it fight back?” Ryuko asked.

“Not this time. I just want to test out the blade, not my skills,” Izuku said with a sheepish chuckle.

Ryuko activated her quirk, a beast taking form from the earth below it. Izuku went up to it and with skill befitting that of a master, he cut the beast up in milliseconds. 

“Woah…” Tomoko muttered.

“Impressive,” Shino said, nodding.

“T-Thank you…” Izuku said, blushing slightly at the praise.

“Did you learn sword forms where you lived?” Shino questioned.

“No, I didn’t…” Izuku said, looking down at his blade.

“Could it be possible that sword forms were programmed into you with everything else?” Ryuko asked.

“It could be possible,” Izuku replied with a nod, deactivating his saber and replacing it on its holder on his back.

“We’re going to have to see what all you can do with that saber at a later time. What else can you do?” Shino asked.

“Oh, I found out how I can remove my torso armor,” Izuku said with a smile.

“That’s good! That means you don’t have to be in that armor all the time!” Tomoko said.

“Can you show us?” Shino asked with a gentle smile.

“Sure, just give me a second,” Izuku said.

After a moment, clicking could be heard and his helmet popped up slightly, allowing the boy to remove it and reveal unkempt green hair that looked long overdue for a cutting. Izuku’s torso armor then split in two, along with the waist unit, first revealing a pale white chest with metallic lines going across it on multiple places. Unintentionally, their eyes ventured down and were met with…

“AAH! I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T KNOW THAT WOULD COME OFF TOO!” Izuku shouted in embarrassment, both hands barely covering his crotch area.

Tomoko was blushing and looking away as was Shino. Yawara was simply staring ahead as if he didn’t just see Izuku’s private parts.

“Congratulations, Izuku! You can finally remove your armor!” Yawara said encouragingly.

“You know, if I wasn’t already taken, I could definitely see myself going after him…” Ryuko commented in a low voice, having seen everything.

Izuku, face completely beet red, scrambled to put his armor back on, his face still beet red at exposing himself to the others. He turned back to see Tomoko and Shino flustered by the reveal while Ryuko and Yawara didn’t seem fazed. 

After taking a moment to collect themselves, Shino decided to refocus them on Izuku’s abilities.

“S-So… What else did you find out?” Shino asked.

“O-Oh, well, I found…” 

_________________________________________

After that day, they would train Izuku’s handling over his abilities. While some of his abilities came with programmed-in techniques like his sword control, others like his vision enhancements required him to learn how to work them. Luckily for him, his enhanced brain allowed him to learn quickly.

Something he started doing was removing his armor unless it was time for him to train. Unfortunately for him, he had to get his clothes specially made to be able to stretch enough to allow his large legs through the legs of his shorts and the sleeves of his shirts. He couldn’t wear normal T-Shirts with his shoulders, meaning he could only wear tank tops. He didn’t mind at all.

Over the months, his pale white skin darkened to a more natural tanned color, much to everyone’s relief. His white skin looked very sickly, so it was good to see color return to it. He also got a haircut, his long shaggy green hair getting shortened, but was no less shaggy even after his haircut.

As he grew closer to Tomoko and the other Pussycats, he unintentionally started calling them what he thought of them as. Shino and Ryuko were accepting of their roles as his aunts when he slipped up around them. Yawara seemed proud to have been considered an uncle in Izuku’s eyes, a twinkle in his eyes in response to Izuku’s slip up.

Their reactions were nothing compared to Tomoko, who squealed in happiness, hugged Izuku tightly, and refused to let go the remainder of the day. She was ecstatic that Izuku considered her a mother to him. She long since considered Izuku to be somewhat of a son to her, so hearing him call her “Mom” made her heart soar higher than the stars.

Throughout his time, he didn’t really meet anyone else except for when people were brought to the compound for medical assistance. He would help out his new family whenever it happened, though.

He did meet someone new and a bit more important soon after the start of his ninth month of living with his new family.

_________________________________________

Izuku was walking back from his room after getting changed out of his armor. He just finished another training session with his aunts and uncle and was heading to the dining area. On his way, he noticed a new face at the front of the complex.

Said new face was a man with grey hair that was shaped into three points that covered the right side of his face while the other side of his face showed piercing grey eyes that were looking around the complex with curiosity. He wore a deep blue T-shirt under a dark grey jacket with blue jeans.

Izuku decided to approach the man, wondering why he was there. As he approached the man, he gained a surprised expression upon seeing Izuku.

“What are you doing here, sir? Do you want to talk to the Pussycats?” Izuku asked once he was close.

“I-I do actually,” The man said, surprised at Izuku’s appearance and presence in what he assumed would be a compound with just the Pussycats.

Izuku walked to a nearby wall with an intercom microphone. He pressed the transmit button before speaking.

“Someone wants to talk to you guys. He’s at the entrance,” Izuku spoke through the microphone before releasing the button.

He focused on the man once more.

“They will be up soon. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Izuku Mido- Shiretoko. Sorry, I’m still getting used to that. Anyways, what’s your name?” Izuku asked, extending his hand in a polite gesture.

The man took a moment before taking the offered hand, shaking it.

“Shinya Kamihara.” The man replied.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Izuku said.

“How long-” Shinya was cut off when a squeal of excitement pierced through the air.

“SHINNY!” Ryuko’s voice spoke.

Almost immediately, the man was tackled by the blonde haired pussycat, being peppered in kisses. Izuku watched with surprise and shock as Ryuko continued to kiss the man. He looked back to see his mother, aunt, and uncle arrive.

“Mom?” Izuku asked, gesturing to the two on the ground.

“That’s Ryuko’s fiance. As shown by her relentless kissing attack,” Tomoko said with a giggle.

“I… Kind of figured that, but who is he? I thought she said she was going to be married to a pro,” Izuku said with a frown.

Tomoko giggled.

“He’s the Number Five Pro Hero, Edgeshot. I would have thought you would have cross referenced him with the online database,” Tomoko said.

Izuku gained a slight blush.

“You told me it was rude to do to strangers...” Izuku said.

Tomoko giggled before pulling the boy into a side hug, ruffling his hair.

“Yes, I did, didn’t I?”

_________________________________________

After Ryuko’s kiss attack finally ended, Shinya was brought to the dining area by his fiance after spending a few minutes wiping all the lipstick off of his face in the bathroom, followed by the rest of the Pussycats and Izuku. It was then that they finally started to eat.

Shinya caught up with the rest of the Pussycats, but his focus was mainly on Izuku, specifically asking him questions about himself. Izuku, being protective of his new family, fired back with questions of his own and, much to Tomoko’s amusement, said how he was designed to kill heroes and that he might fall back into that role if Shinya hurt his auntie. 

With how cold Izuku became when he said it, Shinya actually felt a slight pang of fear. Ryuko tried to dispel his fear, though, simply saying he was just being protective. Despite that, the suspicious look Izuku gave him did little to dispel his worries.

When dinner ended, Izuku left to do the laundry, smiling in satisfaction that his aunt’s fiance was sufficiently scared of hurting her. He didn’t want his aunt to get hurt by someone who didn’t fully love her, after all. She deserved to be happy.

After he did the laundry, he checked to see where everyone was. They were still talking in the dining area. Izuku joined in on the conversation for a while before deciding to recharge, excusing himself from the dining area and heading to his room. He wanted to get his charging out of the way quickly so he could comfortably cuddle with his mother without having to stop feeling it.

_________________________________________

Izuku finished recharging twenty minutes before Tomoko knocked on the door. When he heard the knocking, he got up and went to the door to allow his mother entry.

“Hey there, ya adorable cuddle buddy,” Tomoko said with a bright smile.

“Hey, Mom,” Izuku replied, hugging his mother happily.

“So! I had an idea before we went to bed. Wanna hear it?” Tomoko questioned with a mischievous smile.

Izuku smiled, Tomoko’s attitude getting to him.

“Sure,” Izuku replied.

“So… Every time Ryuko has Shinya over, no one can sleep…  _ for obvious reasons.. _ . So… I was thinking we make sure everyone gets a good night’s rest,” Tomoko said mischievously.

Izuku smiled wider at the plan. His mother had the best plans.

_________________________________________

Shinya peeked out from his spot in the shadows. He had snuck himself over from the other side of the complex where the men’s quarters were located and was just about to arrive at his fiance’s spot. She had an unquenchable libido each time he visited, as expected. If they weren’t so far apart all the time, they would have done it once or thrice a night and that would be fine for her. But since he could only visit her every so often, they had to pile on time to themselves, mostly when it was night time.

As he snuck his way to the door of Ryuko’s quarters where she was waiting for him, he heard a click followed by a low whine of something charging up. He quickly turned to see a yellow illuminated orb of energy at the end of an arm. The owner of said arm was the boy Izuku Shiretoko who he had met that day. The boy’s cold glare struck fear in the hero.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Izuku said, the charged orb dissipating as he lowered his arm.

“Y-Yeah, it’s just me,” Shinya said.

“Mom saw you with her quirk and asked me to check if it was actually you or an intruder. Are you going to sleep with Auntie Ryuko?” Izuku asked.

“O-Oh, not really. I’m just taking a stroll. Not really going anywhere.” Shinya tried to lie.

“No, you’re totally trying to sleep with my Auntie,” Izuku said.

“N-No! That’s not it,” Shinya once again tried to lie.

“Yes it is. There are dozens of routes you could have taken. And the only route to get you here so soon after leaving your room would not have any memorable sights to it. So I say again, I know you’re going to her room,” Izuku said.

“I-I guess I’ve been found out,” Shinya said.

“Yeah. I recommend not doing that tonight. Everyone had a rather tiring day and I value their sleep schedules. And I’ve heard from Mom that you tend to keep everyone up when you’re in the same room. So please return to your quarters,” Izuku requested, holding back a smirk at the growing embarrassment on the man’s face.

Around the corner, Tomoko was covering her mouth, trying her damndest not to break down in laughter.

“O-Oh? I’m sure your mother was just exaggerating,” Shinya said.

“No, I’ve asked Auntie Shino and Uncle Yawara and they also say they never are able to sleep when you two are in the same room,” Izuku lied, mentally smirking at the embarrassed reaction he caused.

Just as Shinya was about to reply, the door opened to reveal Ryuko in her pajamas.

“Where is Shinny-” Ryuko stopped muttering to herself when she saw the scene before her of a blushing Shinya and an Izuku that she noticed had a slight smirk on his face.

Ryuko’s mind finally put together what was happening after a couple minutes and she pouted, blushing in embarrassment. She tugged Shinya into her room while shoving Izuku away.

“You’re so mean, Izuku!” Ryuko shouted before slamming the door.

When Ryuko slammed the door, a few minutes of silence passed before Tomoko came out of her hiding spot and openly laughed evilly at what happened. Izuku joined her in the laughter.

“That was awesome! C’mon, Izuku, let’s get to bed,” Tomoko said, finally calming down after a while of laughter.

“Alright,” Izuku said with a smile, following his mother back to their room.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Tomoko were quick to cuddle with one another in bed when they got back to their room. Tomoko knew that sleeping with someone she considered to be a son, especially one who was as old as he was, wasn’t really the norm, but she didn’t care. With her around, he was able to actually sleep peacefully when he couldn’t voluntarily sleep. She was his source of comfort and she was going to keep being that source until he doesn’t need it anymore. And even then, she would remain his mother until the day she died.

“Sleep well, my little kitten,” Tomoko said softly, petting Izuku’s head softly.

“You, too… Mom…” Izuku trailed off, sleep overtaking him.

Tomoko continued to watch Izuku’s sleeping form, petting his head softly still. Her heart warmed at the peaceful expression on his face. She kissed his forehead before getting comfortable and closing her eyes.

_________________________________________

As the week went on, Izuku and Tomoko continued to tease the couple with the help of Shino and Yawara. They mainly did harmless teases, nothing too bad. They didn’t want them permanently angry at them, after all.

As Izuku continued with his life, he couldn’t help but get a feeling that something big was just around the corner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Gotsh0cks, and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	9. Trouble Brews

The forest was usually a peaceful place. It was why people loved to walk the trails there. To take in the peaceful air of nature. Unfortunately today, it wasn’t so peaceful.

**_“RRROOOOAAAAHHHHHH!!”_ **

Charging through the forest at a group of civilians was a large bear. But it wasn’t just any normal bear, as its legs looked to be made of thick yellow shafts of metal, with the end hooking around and attaching to treads that looked like they were from an industrial vehicle. Over its shoulders were two hydraulic cylinders attached to a bulldozer blade. The bear’s lower jaw looked to be made of metal and its eyes were glowing red. The last feature different from a bear’s was that some of the fur on it was interrupted with patches of yellow armored plating.

Before the abearination could reach the civilians, two extremely long arms wrapped around its legs, causing it to stumble into a giant dirt wall that got summoned to block in the beast. Pixie-bob turned her head to the civilians who were terrified and smiled confidently. 

“Get out of here! This thing is not friendly or harmless! We can handle it, so just get to safety!” Pixie-Bob ordered the civilians, who didn’t need to be told twice to leave. 

Both Mandalay and Ragdoll teamed up to help escort the civilians to safety. 

“This way! Stay with us and you will be safe!” Mandalay spoke through her telepathy to ensure they all heard her clearly. 

While they were escorting the civilians away from the bear, Ragdoll kept monitoring the beast’s location by using Tiger’s location as a reference. 

“Everything is almost in position guys!” Ragdoll called out to her teammates. 

Ragdoll heard the sound of a helicopter nearing, which caused her to glance up and smile brightly knowing he had arrived to make his entrance.

_________________________________________

Up in the helicopter, Izuku stood, looking at a display of what was going on outside.

“So, it’s not alive?” Izuku questioned curiously.

_ “Doesn’t seem like it, it’s not really having much of a reaction to any of our attacks. It is taking damage, but it’s not really taking advantage of its body like a normal animal would. It also looks like someone fused the poor creature with a construction vehicle.” _ Ragdoll said through his earpiece.

“Someone? I wonder if it’s a failed version of what I am?” Izuku muttered as he glanced at his mechanical body.

_ “Well, it’s obviously the work of a quirk, as no one could really construct an abomination like this without one.” _

“Did you forget that I was made to kill everyone with a quirk? Which means that I was made without a quirk.” Izuku said as he stood up and started to get ready to fight.

_ ”Oh yeah! Sorry about forgetting about that, but I doubt anyone really knows about you and your creation process. That was like two hundred years ago!” _

“That is true, seeing as how everyone involved with my storage was apprehended around the time of my rescue last year.”

A chime was heard.

“I’m in position. Is it there?” 

The door to the helicopter opened, letting light into it and revealing a figure. The first thing the light hit was the square shoulder with a stylized ‘WWP’ emblem with a tail on the W and whiskers on the P. After the first shoulder was revealed, the rest of the body was, revealing Izuku Shiretoko on the helicopter with his hand to his ear.

_ “The Beardozer is in position. You think you can detect its power source?” _

“I’ve been able to detect it for a while. And wait… Beardozer?” Izuku questioned.

_ “Yeah! What about it?” _

Izuku had to hold in his laughter at his mother’s defensive tone.

“Nothing. I’m dropping now.”

_ “Alright, meet you on the ground.” _

Izuku removed his hand from his helmet and took a couple steps to the edge of the helicopter’s crew hold. He then leaned forward, letting gravity pull him out of the helicopter and enter him into a freefall.

Izuku let himself fall freely for a moment, then he adjusted his positioning by spinning so that his feet were directly facing the ground, and made his whole body as straight as possible. He then activated something in his boots, which shifted to reveal thrusters on his calves. Using those thrusters, he made them ease his descent enough that he wouldn’t be hurt by the landing. He spotted the bear land a claw on Tiger’s arm, drawing some blood, then the beast turned and bite one of Pixie’s many golems apart.

It was obvious that his assistance wasn’t necessary, but it would help save a lot of time and injuries. So with that thought in mind, he began to charge up his I-Blaster. Using his enhanced sight, he zoomed in and targeted the Beardozer. Using another one of his vision enhancements, he was able to see exactly where the power source was. All of his processing was done in milliseconds. 

He aimed his I-Buster directly at the powersource for its body, intent on ending its rampage fast. The barrel started to glow yellow, then it shifted to green, and then he stopped it once it reached blue. Assuming the blast was enough to take it out, he unleashed the blast, which hit the target with precision, creating a large cloud of dust and smoke.

Once Izuku landed on the ground, he noticed that it still had power left in it, so he quickly drew out his I-Saber and made his way into the cloud with all intent on ending it before it could recover.

When he saw it, he noticed that the creature was missing a leg, and he realized that the creature must have sensed his attack and made another body part take the hit instead. However, because it was down a leg, it was limping slowly towards him with intent to kill. Izuku accepted its challenge and slowly made his way towards it in response. He started to swing the saber around to warm up his body, then he charged at it.

Izuku knew the beast wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight, but if it landed any hits, it would hurt. So he focused primarily on evasion tactics, maneuvering around the bear with quick reflexes, although he noticed something particular about this creature, it seemed to be a lot sharper now that he was fighting it, than it was against the others. But he ultimately chalked it up to the beast trying to make up for its missing leg.

Feeling good about his movements compared to the beast’s, he saw an opening and dashed right towards the beast's body. The beast immediately reacted and swung its two front paws where he was, and they ended up tearing right through the tree he bounced off of. He quickly activated his thrusters, and used them to get himself on top of the beast to be able to land an easy hit directly on the power source.

Once on top of the beast, he swung directly at the power source, tearing it in half. The beast managed to grab onto Izuku and toss him off. Fortunately, that was all it could do before it’s power ran dry.

Izuku remained standing where he was, aiming his weapon at the Beardozer. Seeing it unmoving, he relaxed slightly. It was then that Ragdoll broke the silence that was brought on by the defeat of the Beardozer. 

“Alright, guys! Let’s make sure this thing stays down until the cargo helicopter arrives to take it away!” Ragdoll called.

“Right!” Everyone replied.

As they worked, they were unaware of someone watching through the eyes of the bear they just defeated.

_________________________________________

In a dark room, a man in a lab coat watched the screen before him, showing Izuku talking with the Pussycats. His experiment did exactly what its purpose was. He had heard rumors about something reappearing and those rumors were just proven in what just happened. He smiled evilly as he stared at the screen.

“Ah, he has finally shown himself. I suppose it’s time I introduce myself… And my wonderful creations…” The man said.

As he finished speaking, dozens of red eyes lit up behind him in the dark room. The man began laughing maniacally as the dozens upon dozens of small orbs lit up.

_________________________________________

Izuku and the Pussycats returned to the compound after a while. Unfortunately for the Pussycats, they had to prepare for people visiting the compound for the week, but Izuku was able to wind down.

It had been a year since Izuku first arrived at the Wild Wild Pussycats’ compound. In that time, he had made a new family, discovered his abilities, and trained to be a hero with the help of said new family. He had just been allowed to work with them in rescue operations when the Beardozer appeared.

As Izuku was walking to the entrance of the complex after getting changed out of his armor and into his clothes when he noticed a car and a bus arriving. Out of the car came his mother and aunts while out of the bus came a man he recognized from when he was in UA. Strangely enough, though, was that no one else came out of the bus, only the man.

“Hey there, Izuku!” His mom said with a bright smile.

Izuku caught his mother as she lept towards him before proceeding to hug him.

“Hey, Mom. I didn’t realize you left,” Izuku said.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. Aizawa called really suddenly for a quick change in plans,” Tomoko said with her usual bright smile.

“Hey, Midoriya. How have you been?” Aizawa questioned, looking at the boy with a questioning gaze.

“It’s actually Shiretoko, now,” Izuku corrected with a smile.

Aizawa’s eyes widened slightly before softening as an unseen smirk formed on Aizawa’s face.

“Right. Apologies,” Aizawa said.

“And I’ve been doing well. Thank you for asking,” Izuku said politely.

While Aizawa didn’t have many interactions with Izuku, he had enough to know that the boy had a good head on his shoulders, especially with the computer enhanced brain.

“Good,” Aizawa said with a nod.

“So where’s everyone else?” Izuku asked.

“They’re going through the forest right now,” Aizawa explained.

“Yep! Fighting my monsters!” Ryuko said with a beaming smile.

“It was Aizawa’s idea,” Shino added.

“So it’s UA’s students?” Izuku asked.

“That’s correct. My first year class,” Aizawa explained.

“Oh, I see,” Izuku said with a nod.

Silence passed over the group for a few minutes before Izuku spoke again.

“So… How long is it going to take for them?” Izuku asked.

Silence passed for a moment before an answer was given.

“Considering they’ve barely made any progress… This’ll take a while,” Tomoko said.

Izuku once again was silent for a moment.

“Well… Mr. Aizawa, do you want me to bring you some food?” Izuku asked curiously.

“That won’t be necessary. I ate before the trip here.” Aizawa said.

“Okay,” Izuku replied.

Silence once again passed over the group as they waited… and waited… and waited…

_________________________________________

Five hours passed before the first of the students emerged from the forest. Aizawa was asleep in his sleeping bag and Izuku, Tomoko, and Shino were playing UNO as they waited. None of them managed to win any games before they finally arrived. Izuku was about to win, though, and neither of the other two had any cards to stop him. Tomoko took the chance to stop their playing since the students came.

“Oh, they’re finally here!” Tomoko said cheerily, throwing her cards to the middle of their huddle.

“Hey! I was just about to win!” Izuku protested.

“Sorry, Izuku, but duty calls,” Shino said, poorly hiding her smile.

“Aww, c’mon!” Izuku pouted.

Aizawa groaned as he woke up and climbed out of his sleeping bag. He approached the students and opened his mouth right before getting interrupted by a periwinkle blue streak darting to the robotic boy.

“Woah! You’re interesting! Who are you? Why do you have such metallic arms? Is that your quirk? What is your quirk? Your arms look cool! Your legs are, too! And what-”

As the girl darted around Izuku examining him, Izuku’s mind was quickly recording the questions while his face was blushing, not used to a girl outside of his family so close to him.

“Nejire!” A boy’s voice shouted, running over.

The man looked like a real life Tintin with his face and blonde hair. Izuku had to hide his laughter at how similar he looked to the cartoon.

“I’m sorry about her. She’s very curious about everything.” The boy said with a bright smile.

“I-It’s okay. It was just surprising. And to answer your questions, my name is Izuku Shiretoko, I have metallic arms because they were made for me, it isn’t my quirk, I’m quirkless-” Izuku proceeded to answer all of Nejire’s question, surprising the girl and the boy in how he was able to answer them.

Nejire just got even more interested in the boy as he finished answering all her questions. Finally, someone who could keep up with her questions! Great!

“Well, my name is Mirio Togata and this hyperactive girl is Nejire Hado! Nice to meet you!” Mirio said with a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Izuku said, returning the smile.

Tomoko watched as her son interacted with people his age, warming her heart at the positive exchange. She unfortunately had to interrupt them as Aizawa had to control his class.

“Alright, you two. You can talk to my son at another time. You need to listen to Aizawa now.” Tomoko said.

“Oh, right! Apologies, Mrs. Ragdoll!” Mirio said, taking Nejire and dragging her away, the girl protesting that she wanted to keep talking to Izuku.

Izuku blushed as he heard Nejire’s protests. She liked him even after just knowing him for a few minutes? Why did he like that so much? He didn’t have time to think as Aizawa grabbed his class’ attention again and Izuku listened in.

Tomoko, with her motherly senses tingling, watched Nejire and decided to keep an eye on her. Not because she didn’t like her, but because she wanted to watch over the growing relationship her son would have with the girl during the week.

_________________________________________

As Aizawa’s class went to the dining area of the complex, Izuku talked with Ryuko, asking for her to run him through what the class went through tomorrow, which she was all for doing. She loved training with her cuddly little nephew!

The afternoon soon turned to night and the entirety of 1-A was occupying the hot springs. Izuku offered to clean it after everyone went to bed, so as he waited for the others going to bed, he spent his time sitting outside of the compound looking out into the forest. He was contemplating taking a stroll to the spot his future house would be at. 

“I haven’t gone there in a bit… It would be nice…” Izuku muttered to himself.

As he looked through the forest, his eyes locked onto a singular red dot in the distance. He didn’t know if it was just an optical illusion from the position of the moon or something else, but he kept his gaze on it, squinting and attempting to enhance the image to see what could have been emitting the light.

“Izuku?” Tomoko spoke, drawing Izuku’s gaze away from the red dot.

“Hmm?” Izuku asked.

“You seemed to be concentrating real hard. What were you looking at?” Tomoko questioned.

Izuku looked back to see the red dot gone. He shrugged it off, assuming it was just his imagination.

“I thought I saw something. Though it’s gone, so it must have been nothing,” Izuku said with a shrug.

“I don’t really see anybody outside the complex. Must have just been an animal,” Tomoko said.

“Yeah, must have been,” Izuku agreed.

“So, are you excited to interact with people your age again?” Tomoko asked.

“Well, I’m not sure I can, since I’m a two-hundred-and-eighteen-year-old man,” Izuku joked.

Tomoko lightly slapped his shoulder with a pout.

“You know what I mean!”

Izuku chuckled.

“Yeah, I do. And it’s nice. That Mirio guy seems fun. And that Nejire girl’s… interesting…” Izuku finished with a blush.

“Aww, is my little kitten smitten by a cute little mitten?” Tomoko rhymed purposefully.

“N-No! That’s not it at all! She’s just interesting, that’s all!” Izuku sputtered.

Tomoko cackled in satisfaction over flustering her son.

“Sure… I’m watching you two this week, Izuku. Don’t make me a grandmother too soon.” Tomoko teased.

“M-MOM!”

_________________________________________

After a little more teasing at the hands of his mother, Izuku left to clean up the hot springs before heading to his bedroom. Tomoko was already there and waiting for him, allowing him to quickly start cuddling with his mother. He was always thankful that she was around. He enjoyed sleeping in her arms. He felt so loved and comforted with her around.

As he fell asleep with his mother, they were none the wiser that this week would yield more than just training students...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deciding to make this a triple update. I've set things up on this chapter that I want to continue in the next chapter. So look forward to one more chapter for this fic before I move on to the next fic. With that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, irmadbro, and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	10. Lurking Beasts

Nejire didn’t sleep a wink during her first night at the Wild Wild Pussycat’s compound. How could she? She just met the most interesting person she'd ever seen in her life! And he answered all her questions! The best someone ever did before was answer one before going “Huh?” to her. This was amazing!

More questions then flooded her mind. Like if he was quirkless, why did he have those metal arms and legs? If those weren’t the work of a quirk, what were they? And why was he so cute? Wait, cute? Did she really think he was cute?

“Hey Nejire~!” Mirio called in a sing-song voice, breaking her from her thoughts.

They were outside and just got dismissed to get their training started with the Pussycats. Predictably, Nejire had zoned out and not listened to a single thing that was said. She looked to her blond haired friend.

“Huh? What is it?” Nejire asked.

“You didn’t hear anything, did you?” Mirio asked with a sigh and smile.

“She never really does listen…” the third friend in Nejire’s small circle of friends spoke.

His name was Tamaki Amajiki and he was the most timid and antisocial boy she’d ever met. Even so, he was still a nice guy just like Mirio. 

“Yeah, but she seemed to be thinking about something…” Mirio trailed off with a knowing smile.

T-T-Thinking about s-something?” Tamaki questioned.

“Yeah… Almost like a certain… boy her age,” Mirio said with a teasing look in his eye.

“Boy my age?” Nejire asked.

“That Shiretoko guy yesterday!” Mirio clarified with a laugh.

“Oh, yeah, I was thinking about him. Like why did he have those robot arms and legs? He said he didn’t have a quirk! Unless he’s hiding his quirk, which would be really mean! And-”

Mirio and Tamaki stared at Nejire as she continuously went on and on about Izuku. Mirio decided to interrupt her after a bit of listening to her.

“So you like him!” Mirio said.

“WHAAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!” Nejire cried, briefly flying into the air before she fell back to the ground.

She popped back up and started punching his chest.

“Mirio, you’re so mean!” Nejire shouted with a blushing pouty face.

Mirio simply laughed heartily, smiling in satisfaction. Their exchange was halted when an annoyed Aizawa broke them up and forced them to get back to work. Mirio and Tamaki were sent elsewhere while Nejire was told to improve her control over her flight capabilities. 

At her current level of control with her quirk, she could only fly consciously, and even then, her control still needed work. To help improve her control, she was tasked by Mandalay to fly around the complex while naming everything she saw. Concentrating on her flight was difficult enough, but adding on the requirement of verbally naming whatever she saw was just impossible. 

She was glad she didn’t have to fly high, as that meant she was able to fly low to the ground so she wouldn’t get hurt when she lost her concentration on flying. Along with the difficulty in flying, she found it took a bit more energy to do all she needed to do, causing her to collapse on the ground halfway around the complex. 

“Ughhhhh! This is so hard!” Nejire complained, taking an impromptu break on the ground.

As she was taking her break, she overheard a couple voices she recognized as a couple of the Pussycats. 

“Holy crap, he’s already halfway through!”

“Of course he is! He’s amazing!”

Curiosity powering her movements, she went over to see Pixie-Bob holding a large screen in her hand while Ragdoll was looking over her shoulder. Looking closer, she could see on the screen the boy who had caught her curiosity running through said forest. What drew her curiosity further was the blade in his hand as he cut through Pixie-Bob’s golems.

She watched with wonder at how he moved, letting out a surprised noise when she saw Izuku’s feet shooting flames, rocketing him forward. Her noise notified the other two of her presence, but since Pixie-Bob was using her quirk, she remained concentrated on the screen to properly use her quirk. Ragdoll was the one to focus on Nejire.

“Hey there, little kitten! Are you curious about what we’re doing?” Ragdoll asked.

“Yeah I am,” Nejire began. “What-”

“I’ll explain it to you. But you have to listen and not bombard me with questions, okay?” Ragdoll asked, interrupting her.

Nejire was silent for a moment before nodding.

“Izuku’s running through the gauntlet you guys went through yesterday. Needless to say, he’s already halfway through,” Ragdoll explained with a smile.

“Already?” Nejire repeated.

“Yeah. He started about ten minutes ago,” Pixie-Bob said for Ragdoll.

“What?! That’s awesome! What’s he doing? Is he using a quirk? Is-”

“Nejire, you’re bombarding me with questions,” Ragdoll reminded her.

Nejire pouted before going quiet and letting Ragdoll talk.

“He doesn’t actually have a quirk. He’s doing all of this quirkless,” Ragdoll said.

“But what about his arms and legs? Or those flames coming out of his feet? Or that beam sword?” Nejire asked.

“Those are questions you’re going to have to ask him,” Ragdoll said, bringing more questions to Nejire’s mind.

“Almost here!” Pixie-Bob said with a grin, bringing Nejire from her thoughts and focusing back to the screen.

After a few minutes they heard leaves rustle, drawing their gaze to the edge of the forest. Izuku dashed through, his I-Saber still on in his hand. He landed from his boost assisted dash and turned around to face the forest in a ready position. Nejire watched the boy with admiration in her eyes.

She watched as he snapped his head to his right, a golem taking form and charging him. He performed a horizontal slash that the golem blocked before flipping over it and landing behind the charging golem. He found himself smirking.

“Gonna have to do better than that, Auntie. You can’t just charge me,” Izuku said.

“You just wait, Izuku! I’ve got something special planned!” Pixie-Bob said.

Izuku laughed in reply before readying his saber as the golem charged at him again. He attempted to jump over it but soon learned what his aunt meant by something special. Looking down, he saw his feet were being restrained by the earth around them. He smirked before, to Nejire’s surprise, forming his I-Buster and shooting at the ground with low powered shots.

As soon as the ground was cleared, he shot up with the help of his thigh boosters, allowing him to narrowly miss getting hit by the golem. He then flipped around and aimed his I-Buster towards the golem, charging up a medium shot with a smirk on his face. As he was about to shoot, he suddenly lurched backwards a bit further, avoiding a pillar of sand that shot up where he once was. It was then that he fired his buster shot through the pillar and into the golem, making both targets explode into sand.

Izuku landed after firing the shot, searching around for the next target. It was then that he heard clapping from his mother. He took that as his cue that the test was over, reverting his arm to its hand mode and replacing his I-Saber on his back. 

“Good job, Izuku!” Ragdoll cheered.

“Thanks, Mom,” Izuku said in response.

It was then that he saw Nejire staring at him, causing him to blush in embarrassment. As Nejire was about to launch question after question at Izuku, Mandalay came around.

“Nejire! There you are! Stop slacking and get back to flying!” Mandalay ordered.

“Aww! Fine… Weird squirrel… Tree...” Nejire pouted as she started off floating away, naming what she saw as she floated along and falling to the ground after every fourth object.

Izuku watched her float away with curiosity, watching her quirk work with interest. He also had a blush still on his face. As he watched Nejire, he didn’t notice his mother and two aunts watching him with smiles on their faces. They exchanged knowing looks with one another and nodded once to each other. After their little exchange, Mandalay left and Ragdoll called Izuku over to her and Pixie-Bob.

_________________________________________

As the week progressed, Nejire could confidently say she was able to fly with little difficulty, as the Pussycats had very good teaching methods. And Nejire wasn’t the only one to have improved either. Mirio was able to control his quirk a lot better than he previously had and his landings whenever he launched out of the ground were getting a bit better. Tamaki, however, still had trouble with holding more than one manifestation.

Despite needing to focus on her training, she still couldn’t help but think about the green headed boy that was around the complex. She had yet to talk to him anymore as after every day of training, she was on the brink of unconsciousness and in the morning, she never had time before she was put to work on improving her quirk.

Luckily for her, the latter part of the week yielded a perfect time to talk to him.

_________________________________________

Mandalay’s first task for Nejire to do was to increase her handling in higher altitudes. The increased winds at higher elevations would require her to work harder with her quirk and with such a challenge, she would improve her skill at controlling her quirk in flight.

She was flying above the treeline when she heard a small explosion in the distance. Curiosity taking over, she flew her way to where the explosion came from. When she arrived, she saw Izuku was standing in the middle of a clearing with multiple different rock walls acting as targets. 

Nejire observed as Izuku dashed to the right, firing two shots from his cannon arm. He landed and rolled as the two shots impacted the targets. As he came up from the roll, he jumped up and shot three more shots and backflipped, shooting another. Landing from the backflip, he dropped to a knee and fired a green charged shot at another target, breaking it apart.

What Nejire just witnessed broke her concentration on flight and let out a yelp that alerted Izuku of her presence. He turned around to see her trying and failing to regain concentration on using her quirk to fly. She was getting noticeably closer, too.

It was then that he realized that Nejire was falling right towards him, causing him to panic and try to get out of the way, but as he was about to act, Nejire landed on him, causing him to fall onto his back and his face to be covered by Nejire’s bust.

“Ow ow ow! Darn it! Sorry!” Nejire said, oblivious as to where his face was.

Izuku, frozen in embarrassment, couldn’t say anything more than an ‘Eep!’ in response. Nejire sat up from her spot on top of Izuku and looked down in curiosity to see a completely beet red Izuku staring blankly in front of him. She got off of him and looked at him closely, her face a few inches from his.

“Izuku? I can call you Izuku right? Are you okay? Oh! And what was that cannon thing on your arm? You said you don’t have a quirk, so why can you do that? And that thing with your feet? And what about that armor? Why do you wear that?” Nejire asked quickly and curiously.

Izuku tried to ignore the fact that their faces were so close. Thinking about the questions helped somewhat. But that didn’t stop him from stuttering in his response.

“Y-Yeah, you can call me that… I-I’m fine.” Izuku said first.

Nejire looked at him expectantly as she backed up a bit, allowing him to sit up. She wanted to hear him answer the rest of her questions.

“A-As for the rest of your questions, the cannon thing is called an I-Buster. I’d… rather not talk about why I can do all of what I can do, but for my armor, I wear it because it gives me extra protection in case I accidentally trip up.” Izuku said.

“Aww! Why can’t you tell me? Why?” Nejire pouted.

Izuku’s rogue mind thought that Nejire pouting looked extremely adorable, causing him to blush harder than he already was.

“I-I don’t really know you… I don’t really want to tell my secrets to just anyone,” Izuku said, looking away.

“Then the rest of this week will be spent getting to know you!” Nejire cheered.

“Nejire!” A voice snapped, making her flinch.

Mandalay stepped out of the forest wearing a knowing smirk in her eyes.

“Trying to slip away and rest, huh? That means an extra hour of flight training for you. Get going!” Mandalay said.

“Aww! How are you so cruel, Mrs. Mandalay?!” Nejire whined.

“Do I hear two hours?” Mandalay threatened lightly.

“Fine! I’m going!” Nejire pouted before flying away and waving to Izuku. “See you later, Izuku!” 

Izuku watched her leave, waving slightly in response. As she left his eyesight, Mandalay arrived next to him, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Izuku, huh? Already on a first name basis? You’re fast,” Mandalay teased.

“A-Auntie Shino! C’mon! Mom already teases me enough!” Izuku whined with a bright blush.

Mandalay laughed in response to her nephew’s whine. She was hardly done, though.

“Well, I think you’re gonna look forward to tonight, then. Because you’re gonna help us do a group activity with the class,” Mandalay said.

“You want me to die, don’t you?” Izuku asked in a defeated tone.

“Nope! Just want you to get embarrassed enough to shut down!” Mandalay joked before pulling Izuku to his feet.

Izuku let out a whimper.

“Oh, cheer up, Izuku. It’s clear as day you’re attracted to her,” Mandalay said in a more supportive and gentle tone.

“S-So what? We just met,” Izuku replied, looking away with a blush on his face.

“So what if you just met. Get to know her, hang out with her. Hang out with her friends, too,” Mandalay suggested. “You need friends, Izuku,” Mandalay said softly.

“I know… Okay, I’ll try. Okay?” Izuku asked.

“Thank you, Izuku,” Mandalay said, giving him a side-hug.

_________________________________________

The night came around and everyone came to a clearing just outside the compound.

“Alright, everyone! Listen up!” Mandalay shouted.

Izuku turned from looking at his mother, who he was talking to, to his aunt. The rest of the students did as well.

“I know some of you are pretty tired after a long day of training, but this time around, we’re all doing a special activity!” Mandalay began.

_________________________________________

In the distance, as Mandalay spoke, a dark figure stood at the top of a cliffside. Said figure smiled before speaking.

“The time has come to take back what belongs to my family. Come, my creations. It is time to retake… Project I!”

Metallic scratching sounds and thumps combined into a cacophony of noise on the cliffside as dozens of robots and robotic creatures came at the call of their master. No one in the camp knew it, but their night was about to get a bit more interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its a cliffhanger. But long-time readers of my fics should know how much I love to do that. So aside from the cliffhanger, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Gotsh0cks, and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	11. Robotic Emergence

“So, your amazing teacher Pixie-Bob has set up a special course to test how brave you new hero hopefuls will be. We have an uneven number of students, so one of you hero hopefuls will be going with my nephew, Izuku,” Mandalay explained, gesturing to Izuku at the end.

Izuku blushed and looked away in shyness as the whole hero class stared at him. He didn’t see Nejire smiling widely or Mirio and Tamaki smirking at one another when they saw their friend’s excitement.

“We will decide who gets it through a random draw. Ragdoll, if you please,” Mandalay said.

_ ‘Oh no…’ _ Izuku thought to himself, already knowing the outcome.

Izuku’s mother brought a bowl filled with pieces of paper in it. Mandalay reached her hand in and glanced at the crowd of students and Izuku. The most excitement displayed was from Nejire, which brought a smirk to the heroine’s lips. She pulled out a piece of paper and read what was on it.

“Nejire Hado, you will be the odd one out and be partnered with Izuku,” Mandalay said, pointing at the periwinkle haired girl.

Nejire gasped and smiled wider in excitement. Izuku blushed profusely in response to hearing the announcement. Izuku broke from his embarrassed state when he saw his mother giggling while stepping away from Mandalay with the bowl of names. He was at her side in an instant, yanking the bowl away.

“Hey!” Ragdoll shouted, tackling Izuku to the ground.

As the two began to wrestle, Mandalay continued on like nothing was happening.

“If you all look at the map, you will first begin at the…”

Mandalay may have explained the route, but almost everyone was watching the mother and son duo wrestling behind her. They only refocused on Mandalay once she clapped a couple times and said “Understood? Good! Now get into your pairs!”

Everyone split off to group up into pairs while Nejire approached the still-wrestling duo. The bowl wasn’t even at play anymore, it being on the ground facing down with pieces of paper all around it. She picked up one and read it.

“Nejire Hado…”

She then picked up and blushed slightly.

“Nejire Hado…?”

She picked up another one and blushed even more.

“Nejire Hado?!”

The game was rigged so she would be with Izuku?!

“Izuku, stop wrestling with your mother and get with your partner,” Mandalay said, snapping Nejire out of her flustered state.

Izuku and Ragdoll got off of each other, the woman looking winded while Izuku just looked embarrassed. He walked up to Nejire with a blush on his face. She had a blush as well, which surprised Izuku. 

“Alright, everyone get in a single file line with your partner. We’ll be going one pair at a time,” Mandalay said, drawing their attention.

“W-We should get in line…” Izuku said shyly.

“Oh, right!” Nejire said, returning to her normal self.

Izuku was then grabbed by the arm and yanked into the line by his partner. After everyone got in line, Mandalay started sending pairs into the forest once every ten minutes. Eventually it was their turn and Nejire couldn’t have been more excited.

The two of them entered the forest, with Nejire’s personality immediately changing to one of slight fear. She clung to Izuku’s arm, much to his embarrassment.

“H-How do you change moods so quickly?” Izuku asked, blushing as he looked down at Nejire who was hugging his arm.

“I hate scary things! I can’t help it!” Nejire pouted.

“I-It won’t be that scary,” Izuku said, still trying to come to terms that a girl was hugging his arm.

“W-Will you protect me from whatever scares us?” Nejire asked.

“O-Of course! I-I’ll protect you!” Izuku said, trying to muster enough courage to sound convincing.

A rustle nearby alerted them, making both of them jump and Nejire to hide behind Izuku. Out of it came a purple mechanical thing. It was a bipedal thing with two bent legs similar to a frog, but the difference was instead of a frog body, the legs lead up to a spherical head with two angry looking green eyes as well as a screwdriver-like weapon sticking out from where the mouth was assumed to be. 

“What the-”

Izuku was interrupted as the mechanical robot lunged at him and Nejire, seemingly attempting to spear them with its weapon. Izuku didn’t let that happen as he quickly shifted his arm into its I-Buster form and blasted it to pieces with a quick three-shot burst.

“What was that? Where did it come from? Can Pixie-Bob make those?”

“I don’t know what that is, I don’t know where it came from, and she absolutely can’t make these,” Izuku said, crouching down and morphing his I-Buster back to its hand form.

Izuku lifted a piece of the machine that just attacked him, his eyes shifting color as he scanned the inner workings of the machine. Nejire watched in curiosity at what he was doing.

“This has the same structure as the Beardozer from before… Why is it here…”

Izuku gasped, dropping the machinery.

“Mom-!”

An explosion rumbled through the forest followed by mechanical roars. Izuku looked through the tree cover to see smoke rising. He quickly turned to Nejire.

“Nejire, you need to get back to camp! Everyone’s in danger!”

“What? What about you?” Nejire asked.

“I need to make sure everyone else in the forest is accounted for!” Izuku said.

“But-”

Two mechanical rabbits with cylindrical ears, no arms, and menacing green eyes jumped out of the bushes, letting out a mechanical snarl. Izuku pushed Nejire out of the way just in time for energy blasts to shoot between them. Izuku looked back to see the cylindrical ears rotating backwards, the ends of them smoking. 

_ ‘I’m lucky I brought my armor,’ _ Izuku thought to himself.

“Just go! I won’t be long!” Izuku said, running at the rabbits and drawing his I-Saber with his free hand.

Nejire looked back and forth between the camp and Izuku who quickly dismantled the enemies. She hopped on her feet as she tried to decide.

“Ohhhhhh! Poo! Don’t leave me here!” Nejire called, using her quirk to fly after Izuku.

_________________________________________

“W-What’s going on? I thought Pixie-Bob only made things out of d-dirt and sand!” Tamaki trembled as three robots surrounded him and Mirio.

The robots had two digitigrade legs leading up to a torso that doubled as a head. On said head had a large maw filled with sharp bladed teeth and angry red eyes with a single spike on the tip of its nose region. 

“We could really use your quirk right now,” Mirio said.

“My food’s already digested!” Tamaki shot back, panicking.

“Damn! What can we do? I can’t take these guys head on? The best I can do is use my quirk to escape, but I can’t leave you behind!” Mirio said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, a large blue ball of energy vaporized one of the three robots. The other two turned to the source, being Izuku who had a hardened expression on his face and his I-Buster trained on the next one, a new shot already charging.

Immediately, they changed their targets, rushing at Izuku, who took out the second with a green charged shot. Once said shot reached it's target, it left a hole in the back of the second one’s head. Izuku then immediately drew his blade and cut the third one in half down the middle. Izuku sheathed his I-Saber and looked at the two hero students.

“You two okay?” Izuku asked.

“Y-Yeah… Thanks…” Tamaki said first.

“We’re a-okay, Shiretoko! 

“Good. You two need to get back to camp. It isn’t safe he-”

“Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiit!” Nejire came flying in, landing and sliding on the ground.

“Oh, hey Nejire. Was wondering where you were,” Mirio said, looking down at the collapsed girl.

“I thought I told you to head back to the camp,” Izuku said sternly.

Nejire got back up and pouted at Izuku.

“It’s not safe to leave me alone! What if I got attacked on my way there? I thought you said you’d protect me!” Nejire pouted.

Izuku blushed in both embarrassment and shame. He should have thought of that.

“She’s got you beat, Shiretoko,” Mirio said with a smile.

“You’re right, I’m sorry…” Izuku said, looking away.

Nejire’s pout turned to a smile.

“You’re forgiven,” Nejire said with a smile.

Izuku looked back up at the girl with a grateful smile. His look hardened a few moments after.

“We have to keep moving. We need to make sure no one else is on this path then regroup with the others at the camp,” Izuku said.

“Got it, we’ll follow your lead, then,” Mirio said.

“Let’s go!” Nejire nodded, getting as serious as she could get.

“Right,” Izuku nodded, taking point as he started running through the rest of the path.

_________________________________________

They met more resistance as they ran through the forest. As they did, they felt more rumbles, making everyone worry. No one was as worried as Izuku, though, as his family’s life was in danger.

The two eventually arrived at the clearing they all started at, observing the sight before them. Fires were started in some of the grassy spots of the clearing, Pixie-Bob was using her quirk to erect walls to protect the students while Mandalay and Ragdoll were seeing to those wounded in the first surprise attack. While erecting the walls, she also created golems to try and fight the wave of robotic enemies.

“Help Mom and Mandalay! I’m going to help Pixie-Bob!” Izuku ordered before dashing off without another word. 

He climbed over one of the walls and landed on the other end where he saw Tiger crushing two robots with his arms by wrapping them around their bodies. He threw the crushed robots away, looking to Izuku.

“Ah, Izuku! Here to join the party?” Tiger asked, turning to face the next wave of robots.

“Indeed I am,” Izuku replied. “Where’s Mr. Aizawa?”

“He should be with the remedial students.”

“I can handle defending Mom and the others. Can you make sure Mr. Aizawa and everyone’s fine?” Izuku asked.

“I’ll trust your judgement. Just make sure to stay safe!” Tiger said.

“I will,” Izuku replied, forming his I-Buster.

The new wave of robots consisted of ones similar to the first ones he encountered with the screwdriver weapons. But instead of screwdrivers, they had cannons on top of their spherical bodies. Before they got in range and started fighting, though, a familiar roar and enemy charged through the center of the group of robots. It was another Beardozer from before.

“Another one?!” Izuku let out.

As if to respond, it roared and charged at Izuku, prompting him to dive out of the way. It charged into the wall and stayed there. Izuku assumed it was attempting to regain itself. He took that chance to jump onto its back, gripping onto what little fur the bear had on it still. 

Reacting to Izuku’s sudden mounting of its back, it started bucking and bringing its bulldozer blade back to hit its own back where it thought Izuku was. As that happened, the smaller robots started firing on Izuku, but due to the Beardozer’s bucking, it got hit with the projectiles rather than Izuku. 

Izuku maintained his grip on the fur, not plagued by the loss of grip normal human hands had. Eventually, the bucking started slowing down, making Izuku have to jump off as some of the projectiles got close to him.

He landed and drew his I-Saber, swinging it horizontally and cutting down two of the cannon-wielding robots. He raised his newly transformed I-Buster and shot two balls of energy into another one. He focused on the Beardozer who finally turned towards Izuku. Izuku charged at the Beardozer who sent a weak swipe towards Izuku. Izuku easily avoided the swipe and embedded the blade of his I-Saber into the hilt of the Beardozer, finally disabling it.

Izuku jumped back from the Beardozer as it collapsed onto the ground. He heard more movement and turned around to face another wave of robots, this time filled with the rabbit robots and large headed robots. He charged forward, ready to take on the next wave.

_________________________________________

Nejire couldn’t stand not helping Izuku as she heard the sounds of him fighting on the other side of the wall Pixie-Bob had up. She finally had enough and used her quirk to look over the wall, seeing the field of destruction on the other side. Dozens of robots big and small were disabled in multiple places, with Izuku dismantling the last of the wave of robots.

Her eyes widened when she saw one of those screwdriver robots lunge at Izuku from behind. She thrusted her arm out and shot a wave towards it, destroying it in the process. She flew to the ground and ran up beside Izuku who glanced at her.

“I’m going to help you whether you like it or not!” Nejire said before Izuku could say anything.

“I wasn’t going to tell you to get back over the wall… I was going to say thanks,” Izuku replied with a small smile.

Nejire blushed at the smile, her heart fluttering at the sight. Before she could say anything else, a large rumble was felt by her and Izuku, drawing their attention to the treeline. Out of the treeline came a giant robot with a tank tread lower half and a humanoid upper half. Its arms held drills at the wrist, not having any hands, and at the front of the tank portion of the body, a singular drill was sticking out ahead of it. Its head swiveled to Izuku and Nejire.

“Target: Acquired,” The robot spoke in a monotone voice.

“Uh… Izuku? Can we… Beat that?” Nejire asked nervously, stepping back a couple steps.

“We have to,” Izuku said in a determined voice.

The robot backed up slightly before spinning up one of its drill arms. Then, it charged forward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, cliffhanger and all!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and irmadbro for betaing and editing the chapter!


	12. Ending The Robotic Assault

Izuku grabbed Nejire bridal carry style and jumped away from the charging robot, the girl letting out an ‘Eep!’ at the sudden grab. The sound of the robot impacting the wall echoed through the area.

“Sorry,” Izuku apologized, looking down at Nejire.

Nejire was blushing but nodded.

“I-It’s okay…” Nejire said.

Izuku set her down and she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure and focus on the task at hand. The sound of the robot moving again helped in that regard. She and Izuku focused on the robot, watching as it backed up and turned towards them once more, fixing its robotic gaze on them.

“I know it sounds obvious, but stay out of its reach! I hope you can keep flight up for long enough!” Izuku said as he swapped both hands into his I-Busters.

“I’m not sure if I can, but no hero lives without risks!” Nejire said as she started to channel her quirk into hovering up to the wall.

The mechanical goliath seemed to only focus on Izuku which made him both relieved and worried. He was worried because it seemed like someone was hunting him down specifically, but he was relieved because that meant that it wouldn’t focus on Nejire unless she threatened it too much. Both Izuku and the robot were locked in a tense staring contest, waiting for the slightest indication of the other’s move.

As soon as Nejire’s first blast hit the bot, it charged straight at Izuku, both drill arms intent on cornering him into the middle drill to disable the boy. Izuku however, was faster as he quickly dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the drill arm. When the arm hit the tree he was previously next to, it got mulched to splinters in seconds. 

Taking advantage of the short moment where it was destroying a tree instead of attacking him, he peppered the robot with several low power blasts in rapid succession. Of course, it looked like they had a minimal effect as the robot instantly rotated its body to face him, and begun it’s repetitive charging attacks, however, Izuku suddenly felt a sharp pain hit his back and he dodged to the right after bouncing off of a tree to dodge any predictions the bot may have attempted.

After glancing back to see what had hit him, he realized the bots were still swarming his location to try and stop him. Knowing that he couldn’t handle the swarms and the big bot, he turned his focus towards Nejire.

“Can you focus on dealing with the swarm of other robots? I won’t be able to deal with the big guy with them shooting me constantly!” Izuku shouted as he fired a bunch of small blasts at the goliath.

“I sure can! That will be way easier than trying to hit this boss!” Nejire called out as she switched her focus onto crowd control.

Seeing the ‘boss’ as Nejire called it turning around to charge at him again, he studied its large body to try and find weak points. His eyes instantly honed in on the two large tubes on its back that ran across its shoulders. Knowing that his I-Saber was capable of cutting them off, he set that info aside until he had it crippled enough to be able to get that close to it.

He began letting his left Buster charge up a shot while he used his right Buster to slow it down and weaken it. He started jumping, using the rockets in his calves and at the soles of his feet to augment his jumps, avoiding the large robot’s strikes as he did. 

After he felt his I-Buster nearing full power, he stopped charging it, pointed it directly at the treads of the robot, and let it loose. A massive blast was unleashed from his left Buster. Feeling the drain from using so much power, he transformed his right Buster into his normal hand and drew out his I-Saber. He felt like that power alone wouldn’t be enough to stop this boss.

Sure enough, once the smoke cleared enough that he could see inside, he could tell that it was still functioning, but it was heavily crippled. Its treads were in pieces and its drill was beaten up and bent, but still spinning. Activating his boosters in his legs, he charged straight at the wounded robot. Once he got close enough he instantly jumped backwards to test its reaction time. Izuku barely dodged its swipe, becoming annoyed in the process.

Knowing that he would have to pull some tricks out to be able to sever the tubing on its back, he started dashing in a zig-zag pattern while throwing the odd side dash in. Once he got close enough, he fired a ten percent charged blast into the ground creating a medium-sized crater. With that momentum, he sailed just above the boss’s head and he did a dash to avoid the two swinging drill arms.

Once he finished the dash, he quickly spun his body around and swung his saber through the tubing on its back and landed ungracefully on the ground. The robot took the opportunity and moved to finish Izuku before he could get back up. As Izuku felt his systems wanting to go into sleep mode from too much energy consumption, he watched as the drills got closer and closer to his body. No matter how much he tried to move, his body was too drained to cooperate.

However, before the drill could start tearing into him, he felt his body get dragged away from the drill in a swift and fluid motion. Shortly after the drills hit the ground, the robot slouched over, shutting off. The last thing Izuku saw before exhaustion claimed him was periwinkle hair flitting about him in the wind..

_________________________________________

Izuku reactivated hours later. The sun was peeking over the horizon and his body was lying in the medical wing of the Pussycats’ compound. When his eyes opened, he was greeted by the white ceiling of the room and the distinct feeling of two weights on either side of his body.

Looking down, he saw his mother and Nejire both resting against him. His mother wasn’t even out of her outfit, still dirty from the fight before he lost consciousness. Looking around, he saw a few students in medical beds with bandages around parts of their bodies. His heart panged with sadness that he couldn’t protect everyone.

_ ‘I could have done more… I  _ **_should_ ** _ have done more…’ _ Izuku thought.

He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a rather cute yawn coming from his right side. He saw Nejire was waking up and stretching. Nejire’s eyes slowly locked onto Izuku, observing the boy’s ever-growing blush as he stared at her.

“You’re awake!” Nejire said happily, her face lighting up.

“Shh,” Izuku whispered, putting a single finger to his lips.

“Oh! Yeah!” Nejire whispered. “You were so awesome! Those energy blasts were so cool! But you passed out in the end! Does your quirk work the same as mine? Oh wait, you don’t have a quirk. Then what do I call that?”

Izuku smiled in response to Nejire’s burst of statements and questions.

“My power does work the same as yours. It relies on my energy and I have to enter a sleep mode to regain energy. I can’t really sleep otherwise. As for what you can call it, just call it a power.” Izuku replied.

“Aww! But ‘power’ isn’t a cool name for that! What you can do is so cool that ‘power’ can’t even describe how cool it is!” Nejire pouted.

Izuku chuckled.

“How about this: You think up a good name to call it and you can call it that,” Izuku suggested.

Nejire brightened up immediately.

“Deal! Deal deal deal! But wait! Now I gotta actually think about a name! Ugh! This’ll be hard!”

Izuku chuckled in response to Nejire’s complaining.

“Don’t laugh at my pain, Izuku!” Nejire pouted cutely.

A gentle groan alerted them to Izuku’s mother waking up. Before Izuku could greet his mother, he found himself in the tight embrace of his mother’s gentle arms.

“That was very irresponsible. Going over your limit like that? It couldn’t have worked and you would have been in worse danger than you were had Hado not saved you,” Tomoko said worriedly.

Izuku recovered from the sudden hug, returning the hug gently, patting his mother’s back.

“I know… I’m sorry… But I had to do it,” Izuku replied.

“You and your self-sacrificing nature… Please… Just... remember to pace yourself… I don’t want to hear that you passed out in the middle of a fight and got injured or worse, captured…” Tomoko said.

Izuku nodded in response.

“I will… I promise,” Izuku said softly.

Nejire watched the mother and son interact with a smile on her face. It was nice to see such a pure exchange. Nejire was suddenly yanked into the hug a few minutes after. Both she and Izuku blushed as Tomoko grinned.

“Thank you, Nejire, for making sure he stayed safe,” Tomoko said softly.

“S-Sure! My pleasure!” Nejire tried to say.

Nejire found herself gently melting into the hug, enjoying it and losing all nervousness in a matter of seconds. She noticed Izuku was still nervous, though, drawing a quiet giggle from her. Much to her disappointment, the hug didn’t last that long.

“Well, I need to let everyone know you’re alright now. The others were worried about you but had to deal with cleaning up the mess the robots made. Just rest a bit longer before getting out of bed, alright, Izuku?” Tomoko asked.

Izuku nodded in understanding.

“Alright. I’ll just stay here,” Izuku said softly.

“Also, if any of the students wake up, call me. They were fine when they went to sleep, but we gotta make sure nothing else is wrong with them,” Tomoko said.

“Got it,” Izuku said, tapping his helmet as he smiled at her.

“Alright, see you soon!” Tomoko said before kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

Silence filled the room until Nejire decided to start a conversation.

“So! Do you trust me enough yet? Can you tell me about these?” Nejire asked as she lifted one of Izuku’s arms up.

“N-Not yet…” Izuku said, blushing shyly.

“Awww! Why not?” Nejire asked in a pout.

Izuku chuckled shyly.

“Sorry… Maybe… Well…” Izuku trailed off.

“Hmm?”

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself.

“We could start out by being friends?”

Nejire looked at Izuku in shock before giggling. Izuku looked at her cluelessly.

“W-What?” Izuku asked.

“We already are, silly! Did you not think so?” Nejire asked, giggling.

“W-We are?”

Nejire laughed in response, making Izuku blush.

“H-Hey! Stop!” Izuku protested.

She didn’t stop; she laughed for a solid five minutes before switching into a conversing mood, starting a conversation with him to pass the time.

_________________________________________

“Damn him… Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!” a man in a labcoat shouted as he threw a destroyed robot rabbit into a wall.

He slammed his fist into a nearby metal table.

“He was stronger than I anticipated… I even brought extra insurance with that Hell Crusher and he STILL destroyed it!” the man roared.

He started pacing.

“He created a marvel of engineering with Project I… It seems like it has no challenger…”

He looked up in realization.

“Unless…”

The man turned and walked to a table.

“I make something just like him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Did you know I have a twitter? Well now you do! Check it out here!
> 
> <https://twitter.com/Raider8674>
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Gotsh0cks for betaing and editing the chapter!


	13. Recharging Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late upload. An issue came up that kept me from writing yesterday until late last night. For those who are curious and want a full explanation, I'll give it to you. For those who only care about reading my chapters, you can just ignore this next part.
> 
> Yesterday, I had to work on homework which lasted until about 3-4pm my time(PST). After finishing that, I just wanted to go on a test drive with my classic car before sitting down and writing. As I was about to go on a test drive of my car that I had recently fixed, I noticed that the shifter was unable to shift into any gears. I can't find a simple way to explain this for those not well-versed in car mechanics, so bear with me. The boots that the shifter linkage connect to are made out of rubber. With it being a 40 year old car, that rubber has deteriorated since it first was made. So yesterday was the breaking point of said rubber boots. There are three boots in total that are in the shifter linkage. Two of the three broke and thus made me unable to shift into gears without the linkages falling away from the connection points. 
> 
> The first one took me a couple hours to fix with replacement parts that I had recieved from the original owner of the car. That was mainly because I've never fixed shifter linkage on that car before. When I finally figured out how to do it, it took an extra ten to fifteen minutes. By that point it was starting to get dark and I decided to stop working on it for the day. It was then that I came in and started writing after taking a short break to eat dinner. By the time I went to sleep I was only five pages in and close to finishing, but sleep kept me from fully completing the chapter. Today, I had to go to a meeting with my welding class that took a while then head home to finish the chapter.
> 
> Which brings us to now. Apologies for the long explanation but there's no other way I could have shortened it in my mind. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Izuku got out of bed after a while, much to the displeasure of Nejire, who had made his lap a pillow for her head. Izuku was flustered when she first did it, but he managed to get used to it after a good hour of being held down by her. 

“You’re so mean, Izuku! Your lap was comfy!” Nejire pouted.

Izuku smirked in amusement but suddenly became worried as a curious look crossed her face.

“But wait! Aren't your legs metal? How is your lap so comfy, then? Do you have some sort of skin like stuff that makes it soft? Or was it just your blankets? I think it was just your blankets. What do you think?”

“They are metal. It might have just been the blankets-”

“IZUKU!” Izuku heard all of the Pussycats yell out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Izuku went from standing beside Nejire to on the floor with all the Pussycats aside from Tomoko piled on top of him. Nejire stared at the awkward dogpile on top of Izuku, surprised at the sudden tackling of her friend.

“We were so worried!” Ryuko cried.

“That was terribly dangerous!” Yawara shouted.

“You aren’t allowed to train for a whole month!” Shino cried.

“S-Sorry for worrying you guys,” Izuku said as he finally processed what was happening.

Eventually recovering from the surprise he had at the sudden tackle, he accepted the hug. His family was holding his arms down, though, meaning he was unable to return the hug without risking hurting them as he used his increased strength..

“You’re forgiven, but your punishment still stands,” Shino replied for all of them, not even thinking of moving from their embrace.

“Aww, c’mon!”

Nejire giggled lightly at Izuku’s whine, joined by Tomoko quickly after.

After Izuku was begrudgingly released from the pile, he was pulled into a more conventional hug before his family filled him in on what happened after he passed out. The enormous robot that he had defeated with Nejire’s help was currently in the process of being recovered for research. Originally, a helicopter had attempted to retrieve the robot but failed due to its size and weight. They explained that a crew of workers was going to come and dismantle it piece by piece but until then, the robot laid in the forest, an ugly ornamental trophy of Izuku’s triumph. 

Unfortunately, the dismantling crew arrived before Izuku could spend any more time with his family as they left to oversee the workers. Nejire kept him company, though. He was quickly becoming accustomed to the girl’s presence rather than feeling flustered around her. He was personally thankful for that as he didn’t know if his heart, enhanced or not, could handle how physically close she got to him.

_________________________________________

Izuku and Nejire left the infirmary and elected to walk around the compound. Izuku was unable to train and Nejire didn’t want to train her quirk, so they instead passed the time talking to one another. It wasn’t much talking in the traditional sense, as Nejire had dominated their conversations with her questions that Izuku had no problem answering. 

Nejire enjoyed hanging out with Izuku. Izuku answered her questions, which was no small feat to her. But unfortunately, Izuku suddenly excused himself after a while of talking, a solemn look on his face. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she followed Izuku from a distance.

He entered the forest in somewhat of a hurry. She spotted some worry in his eyes as he looked around. Suddenly, he started jogging, which Nejire continued to follow. Eventually he made it to a clearing. It was then that he finally spoke.

“Thank goodness…” 

“Thank goodness?” Nejire let out in curiosity.

Nejire’s eyes widened as she realized she just revealed herself. She let out an “Eep!” as Izuku turned to look at her, a surprised expression on his face.

“Nejire? You followed me?” 

“I did! I’m sorry!” She blurted out. “I was just… I was curious okay?”

Izuku watched as she bowed in apology. The look of shame on her face actually hurt him to see. He wasn’t even surprised she followed. He had a general understanding of her behavior, which was unrestrained curiosity that came from genuine interest rather than anything ill-intentioned. He wasn’t mad at her either, even smiling in amusement.

“It’s alright,” Izuku said with a smile.

“Really?!” Nejire looked up at him in surprise.

“Yeah, it is. I actually shouldn’t have been surprised that you would've followed me.” 

“H-Hey!” Nejire pouted with an embarrassed blush.

“So, wanna see where I was going?” 

“Ooh! Can I?” Nejire asked eagerly.

“Alright, come on.”

Nejire was quick to follow beside him, entering the clearing that they were right outside of. It was beautiful, a single tree right beside a lake.

“Woahhhh!” Nejire let out in amazement.

“I know, right? I was worried in the attack that it would be damaged,” Izuku said as they proceeded to the tree.

“Why is there just this one tree there? Were the rest of the trees cut down except for this one?” Nejire asked.

“No, I planted it here,” Izuku said without really thinking.

Nejire paused, looking from the obviously old tree then to Izuku, then back at the tree, then back to Izuku.

“Do you know someone who could grow trees quickly with their quirk or something? This thing looks old!” Nejire said with a smile.

Izuku flinched as he realized what he said.

“Uh… Yeah… Sure…” Izuku trailed off, looking towards the lake.

“You don’t seem so certain,” Nejire commented, tilting her head to the side.

“Well… The true answer would divulge into personal information.”

“Aww! C’mon!” Nejire whined.

Izuku chuckled.

“I can give you a small tidbit of information,” Izuku said.

“Ooh! Ooh! What is it?” Nejire asked, her demeanor quickly changing.

Izuku chuckled before answering.

“Well… This place is actually where I’m planning to eventually build a house at. I’m really protective of this place because of that. Because this place… It holds memories… Good memories,” Izuku said with a fond smile as he looked from the lake, to the tree, and then to the rest of the clearing before setting his gaze on Nejire.

“Good memories of what?” Nejire asked, getting closer with an eager smile.

Izuku remained silent to lead her in until finally he smiled.

“None of your business! Not yet anyway!” Izuku chuckled.

“Wha-HEY!” Nejire snapped with an adorable pout.

Izuku laughed in response, causing her pout to get even cuter as she tried to look angrier.

“You’re so mean!” Nejire snapped.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Izuku replied with an amused smile.

Nejire lightly punched his shoulders repeatedly, pout remaining on her face. After a bit, she stopped punching his arms, just electing to pout at him for a few more moments.

“Hey, you should be excited. You already got to know some of what you’re curious about,” Izuku said.

“But you can’t just stop at that! That’s just not fair!” Nejire whined.

“Well, if you’re lucky, by the end of the day you’ll learn more,” Izuku said, chuckling.

“Challenge accepted!” Nejire said with a smile, hitting her palm with her closed fist.

“Oh? Well then, what do you want to do now?” Izuku asked.

“Hide and seek!”

“Hide and seek?” Izuku asked in surprise at the sudden proposal.

“Yeah! You can’t train so we can’t train together, so why not have some fun! Like hide and seek!” Nejire suggested with an excited smile.

Izuku chuckled. He knew he could totally crush her at hide and seek with all of his enhancements. He wanted to be nice, though, so he decided not to use them.

“Alright, then. Are you going to seek first? Or me?” Izuku asked.

“Me first!” Nejire cheered.

Izuku chuckled.

“Alright, get to hiding!” Izuku said, covering his eyes.

_‘You know what? Nah, I’ll use my enhancements,’_ Izuku thought to himself, smiling as he activated his heat vision and watching as Nejire’s form ran for a few steps before flying away.

“One…! Two…!”

_________________________________________

Nejire was giggling quietly to herself. There was absolutely no way Izuku could find her! She had chosen the tallest tree she saw and hid above it using her quirk. However, she wasn’t expecting Izuku to come flying out of the treeline with a wide smile, heading straight for her.

She yelped, using her quirk to fly away from Izuku.

“Hey! That’s not fair! You’re supposed to let me catch you!” Izuku said as he fell down from his jump.

“How did you find me?” Nejire asked, flying down to him with a confused face.

Izuku smiled cheekily before shrugging.

“Who knows. I might have just gotten a feeling,” Izuku said.

“Ohh… You used your Robo-Power didn’t you?” Nejire asked with a glare.

Izuku snorted.

“Robo-Power?” Izuku asked.

“I’m still trying to think of a name for it, okay?!” Nejire snapped, pouting.

“And I might have used it,” Izuku said with a clever smile.

“Not fair!”

“Yes it is. You’re using your quirk,” Izuku replied.

“It isn’t fair!”

_________________________________________

Outside the forest, Tomoko observed with a smile. She was using her quirk to keep track of her son and Nejire and if the laughter that she heard occasionally was anything to go by, they both were having fun. She was overjoyed that her adopted son was able to have such fun with someone his age. She still considered him a seventeen year old, even if he was born hundreds of years ago.

“Ragdoll, do you know where Nejire is? I was doing a roll call and she was missing,” Aizawa said, approaching the woman.

“Yep. In there,” Tomoko replied, her smile never wavering.

“What is she doing in there?”

“Playing with my son. Don’t worry about her, I’ll bring her back after a while.”

“Hmm…” Aizawa let out, staying for a few moments before turning and leaving.

Tomoko continued to watch them with her quirk, smiling happily as she did.

_ ‘She’s definitely gonna be good for him…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Gotsh0cks for betaing and editing the chapter!


	14. Blasted With Friendships

Unfortunately for Izuku and Nejire, the end of the week came sooner than either expected. It sucked for Nejire especially, because she was getting closer and closer to learning more about Izuku (she could just feel it!) and Izuku seemed to be genuinely enjoying being around her and her friends. 

Over the course of the week, Izuku had made friends out of Mirio and Tamaki, Nejire’s best friends. Mirio was as energetic as Izuku’s first meeting with him had indicated and he had grown to enjoy the blond’s presence even more. Tamaki was the silent one of the group, but that didn’t mean Izuku liked him any less. He just had to work a bit harder to get the boy out of his shell. 

By the end of the week Izuku had himself two more friends than he had at the beginning of the week. And, because he enjoyed being around those friends, he was sad to see them leave. They did agree to keep in contact, with each of them giving him their phone numbers.

“Don’t worry, Izuku. We can visit them if you want,” Tomoko said as they watched the bus leave.

Izuku could easily see Nejire pressing her face against the rear window of the bus, waving bye to him. He smiled in amusement at her silliness. 

“We can?” Izuku asked hopefully.

“Sure we can. Of course we can’t see them every day as that would take way too long, but we can visit them on weekends. Put together little playdates,” Tomoko said with a teasing smile at the end.

“Playdates? Mom! I’m not ten!” Izuku shouted, blushing and pouting at his mother.

Tomoko laughed victoriously at embarrassing her son. She wrapped an arm around Izuku’s shoulders, hugging him from the side. He pouted, looking away.

“I know you’re not ten… You’re eleven!” Tomoko chirped teasingly.

“MOM!”

_________________________________________

**Mirio:** So did you ask your mom if you can come see us yet?

**Nejire:** Yeah! Did she say yes?

Izuku chuckled at the texts he received immediately after Izuku and his mother entered the cafeteria to get something to eat. 

Taking a minute to think of what to reply with, he glanced over to his mother.

“Hey Mom, when do you think we can visit them?” Izuku asked.

“Hmm… What do you guys think?” Tomoko asked, turning to the other Pussycats.

“Our little Izuku is leaving the nest?! Say it isn’t so!” Ryuko cried with fake tears.

“He isn’t leaving forever. Just for a day to spend with his new friends,” Shino said, chuckling at her friend’s attitude.

“I for one am proud our boy has finally made a friend,” Yawara said with a proud voice and a nod.

“Agreed,” the rest said at once, making Izuku blush in embarrassment.

“I think maybe next weekend you can go visit them,” Tomoko said with a smile.

“Really? Thank you Mom!” 

“You’re welcome,” Tomoko replied with a fond smile.

“Dinner is served!” Yawara announced, placing plates of food in front of Izuku and the others sitting beside him.

“Thank you for the food!” 

As he began eating, he focused inward, replying to Mirio and Nejire’s texts through the display in his helmet..

**Izuku:** Mom said we can meet up with you next weekend.

**Nejire:** GREAT! I can’t wait to see you again!

**Mirio:** Awesome! Let’s hope this week goes by fast then! Right Tamaki?

**Tamaki:** Yeah…

_ ‘Jeez, Tamaki types just like how he acts,’ _ Izuku thought to himself.

He nearly sent the stray thought as a message before collecting himself and replying properly.

**Izuku:** Yeah, here’s hoping. It’s gonna go slow for me. I was punished with no training for a month for scaring my Auntie Shino.

**Mirio:** Ooh! That sucks! Sorry, man!

**Nejire:** That means you have more time to text us, though!

**Mirio:** That’s true.

**Izuku:** Yeah, it’s not the end of the world. It’s just gonna suck because I really want to get even better.

**Mirio:** You do? That’s so inspiring!

**Nejire:** Yeah! I can’t wait to see you at UA!

Izuku paused in his idle eating and quickly debated something in his head. He came to a decision and replied.

**Izuku:** It might take a while for that.

**Mirio:** Oh? Why’s that? Aren’t you seventeen?

**Izuku:** It’s not that. It’s… personal reasons. Nezu knows and is alright with me entering at a later time.

**Nejire:** What reasons?

**Mirio:** Nejire you can’t just question what personal reasons he means!

Izuku smiled, understanding her question was more out of curiosity.

**Izuku:** It’s alright. But sorry, I don’t really feel comfortable talking about it with you guys. No offense.

**Mirio:** I understand completely. Just know we’re here if you ever need to talk.

**Nejire:** I’ll get you to tell me eventually!

**Mirio:** Nejire!

Izuku chuckled in amusement, completely oblivious to the stares of his family.

“Why is he chuckling?” Ryuko asked.

“He’s texting his friends,” Tomoko replied with an amused smile.

“Shouldn’t we stop him from texting at the table?” Yawara asked.

“No, he just got new friends. We’ll let it slide this time around,” Shino decided.

“Let’s just watch his reactions then,” Ryuko said with a smile.

“I’ll get the camera,” Yawara said.

“Good idea,” Tomoko smiled.

_________________________________________

The week went by excruciatingly slow, especially since Izuku couldn’t train at all. Thankfully though, he managed to make it through the week. The day they were going to meet up, Izuku and Tomoko took a car to the city. Throughout the ride, he had butterflies in his stomach due to the anticipation of meeting with friends. His first real friends since his awakening in the future.

“Are you excited?” Tomoko asked with a smile.

“Yeah… I missed hanging out with my friends,” Izuku said, looking out the window at the city.

Izuku was wearing a green tank top and black shorts,lacking his helmet and torso armor. Tomoko was wearing a green and white striped t-shirt with jeans and her hair in a loose ponytail. Her smile shifted to a more concerned one at the mention of his past life. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Well now you’ll be able to visit friends every weekend if you want to. Weekdays aren’t available since they have school,” Tomoko said.

“Thanks, Mom. I think I would like to visit them every weekend if possible.” 

“Don’t say that too soon. You might get annoyed at them today,” Tomoko joked with a smile.

Izuku chuckled in response.

“You’re right. I might have to save my verdict for later.”

“Very smart. I see those hundreds of years gave you wisdom,” Tomoko continued.

The two of them started laughing, calming down after a few moments and going quiet, simply enjoying each other’s presence. They eventually arrived at the park Izuku agreed to meet his friends at.

They got out of their car once they arrived, entering the park and looking around. He was quick to spot Nejire and the others, as she was jumping in the air and waving him over. He smiled before looking at his mother.

“Go on. I’ll be enjoying the scenery, maybe buy some breadcrumbs and feed the birds,” Tomoko said with a smile. “Have fun!”

“I will!” Izuku said, before turning to face his friends and running towards them, waving at them with a smile.

Tomoko watched him go with a fond smile. While she was happy he had friends, she knew she would miss getting to cuddle with him as much as she was able to before. She sighed.

“I guess I’ll have to get used to it… That doesn’t mean I won’t demand cuddles from him,” Tomoko said to herself before turning and walking to a nearby bench.

_________________________________________

“So how long did it take for you to get here? It wasn’t long was it? Was it extra long since you were so far out of town?” Nejire asked.

Izuku chuckled.

“It didn’t take long, it wasn’t, and no it wasn’t extra long even with me being so far out of town,” Izuku said with an amused smile.

Izuku and his group of friends were at a picnic table near a group of trees.

“You’re answering all of my questions!” Nejire squealed happily.

“That’s impressive. No one else can confidently do so,” Mirio commented from beside Izuku, nodding.

“I guess it’s because of how I am,” Izuku said with a lopsided smile.

“How you are?” Mirio asked.

“Well… I’m not exactly… Fully organic,” Izuku said, lifting his arms and knocking on them.

“Oh? I thought that was just your quirk,” Mirio said.

“He doesn’t have a quirk! He has a different kind of power… A Robotiforce!”

“Nope, don’t like that,” Izuku said.

“Darn it!” Nejire cried.

“A power?” Tamaki questioned, finally speaking after being silent for the whole time.

“Remember that weapon my arm can turn into? And my feet and thighs having thrusters in them?” Izuku asked.

“I remember some of that, yeah,” Mirio said as Tamaki nodded.

“Well… I wasn’t born with all this stuff… It’s still rather… a sore spot in my life. But anyways, it’s what gives me my quick reactions and my ability to actually answer all of Hado’s questions.”

“Nejire.”

“W-What?”

“Call me Nejire!” Nejire said with an adorable pout.

“W-Why?”

“You called me that when we were at the camp! I want you to keep calling me that!” 

Mirio and Tamaki exchanged knowing looks with small smirks on their faces before refocusing on the other two.

“O-Okay! I’ll, uh… I’ll keep calling you that,” Izuku said, blushing.

“Good! Keep it that way!” Nejire said with the most adorable glare Izuku had ever seen.

Izuku kept blushing, looking away in shyness.

“I-I will…”

Mirio decided to have mercy on his new friend, clapping to get their attention.

“Alright, Nejire! No mad dogging Shiretoko!” Mirio said.

“Aww! Why not?”

“Because you might scare him away. And we have a whole day full of activities!”

“We do?” Izuku asked.

Mirio fixed him with his trademark smile.

“Indeed we do! First off, we have Nejire, who said she wanted to personally pick an activity,” Mirio said.

“Ooh! Ooh! Hide and seek!” Nejire said.

“Hide and seek you say?” Mirio asked.

“Yeah! It was fun when I played with Izuku!” Nejire said with a wide smile.

She picked it for one reason: showing how great Izuku was at finding people.

“Alright, we have our first activity! Let’s get started! Shiretoko, you’re our first seeker!” Mirio said.

“Okay!” Izuku said with an excited smile.

_________________________________________

Tomoko glanced over to where her son was and watched as he covered his hands and sat down while the others ran away to hide. She smirked in amusement.

“He’s totally gonna use his heat vision.”

She watched as he uncovered his eyes and walked directly to where she saw Nejire fly off to. She giggled quietly.

“Of course he’d go for her first. He’s totally smitten I can already tell.” 

She saw Izuku laughing while Nejire lightly punched his chest with what she assumed was a pouty face. They were too far away for her to see their facial expressions. After they seemed to talk for a few moments, they continued to search for the other two. 

_________________________________________

“How did you find me?” Mirio asked.

Izuku smiled, shrugging.

“I don’t know. I just had a feeling-”

“He used his Machine Power!” Nejire interrupted.

“Not using that,” Izuku shot back.

“Darn it!”

“So you have like X-ray vision?”

“Sort of. I have thermal vision. You may become intangible but you still give off body heat, meaning even when you were in that tree, I could still see you with it,” Izuku said with a smile.

“Man, I see Nejire picked a game that has the odds stacked against us. But where’s Tamaki?” Mirio asked.

“I found him and he just walked back to the table we were at before.”

“Ah, that sounds like him. Always has to be pulled along,” Mirio said.

“Why is that?”

“He’s naturally shy. He gets his moments of bravery, but so far we’ve been trying to get him to come out of his shell,” Mirio said.

“Oh, I see…”

“And you can help now that you’re a part of my friend group!” Nejire cheered.

“Exactly! Now come on! Let’s make sure Tamaki doesn’t try to escape the fun!” Mirio said, running ahead.

“Yeah! C’mon Izuku!” Nejire said, taking his arm and pulling him along.

Izuku allowed himself to be pulled along, a smile on his face. 

_________________________________________

Tomoko watched them playing from a distance, a proud smile on their face.

“I’m so happy for him…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I'm quite surprised at this new turn of events. Stay tuned for something new, everybody. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Gotsh0cks for betaing and editing the chapter.


	15. Past Memories

The following two years were quite active for Izuku. In that time, he had grown closer to his small circle of friends. It even got to the point where Izuku was comfortable enough to tell Nejire what she was dying to know, so on one of the days he was over, Nejire brought him to a private, secluded spot to talk.

“So, what do you want to ask first?” Izuku asked.

For the first time since Izuku had known her, Nejire actually didn’t shoot questions at him at rapid fire speed. She was silent for a good few minutes, contemplating, before reaching forward and grabbing his right arm, lifting it.

“How did you get these?”

Nejire’s voice was soft, causing his eyes to widen slightly.

_ ‘She’s acting different… Is she worried?’ _

She released her hold on his arm, letting it fall to his side. Silence filled the air as Izuku figured out how to word it.

“Well…That’s a bit of a long story…”

Nejire was silent for a moment.

“Could you please tell me?” 

Izuku paused for a moment before nodding.

“I can. I trust you…”

“Do you trust Mirio and Tamaki as much as me yet? They’re really nice people too, I know they’d understand.”

Izuku nodded.

“I’ll probably tell them soon. But you were so curious about it so I figured I’d tell you first, you know?” Izuku asked, smiling weakly.

Nejire giggled.

“Thank you!” Nejire beamed, regaining her usual lively energy for a moment before calming down.

Izuku took a deep breath.

“Well… Here goes… Back before this, I was quirkless and really didn’t think about being a hero. I wanted to pursue more scientific things like technology research. I really wanted to go to I-City back then.”

“I-City?”

“Yeah, it’s a place on the West Coast of America where the leading scientists all get together to teach the next generation of promising scientists and research cutting-edge technologies.”

Nejire gained a curious expression.

“Hmm, sounds a lot like I-Island…” Nejire commented.

_ ‘Shit! I forgot it’s I-Island! Dammit!’ _ Izuku mentally cringed.

“A-ah… I see…”

_ ‘Please don’t look up I-City when you get home!’ _

“A-anyways, I uh… was knocked out and kidnapped when I was walking down an alleyway… And when I woke up, I was in some lab.”

Nejire frowned.

“Wasn’t a hero around to help?”

_ ‘Not back then, there wasn’t…’ _

Izuku scratched the back of his head.

“Not really… Anyways, this scientist guy… To avoid the more painful details… He… Cut up my body… Made me half man and… half machine… Even my organic bits have cybernetic qualities. My brain’s processing speed is a hundred times faster than the normal human’s, for example…”

Nejire went quiet, frowning slightly.

_ ‘Half man and half machine? I should have known that! But… It could have been a quirk and he didn’t want me knowing it was a quirk… But wait… Why would they make Izuku like that?’ _

“Why did he do that?”

Izuku paused in hesitation.

_ ‘Should I tell her…?’ _

After a moment, he nodded before looking back at Nejire.

“I… was meant to be a weapon… That was why he did what he did to me… I… My mind was messed with at the end of it… I was brainwashed… I actually attacked the heroes who had come to rescue me…” Izuku trailed off, looking down at the ground.

_ ‘That must have been the Pussycats… It must hurt to remember that… Especially with Ragdoll being his mother…’ _

Nejire did the only thing she thought would help bring his spirits up. She moved forward and hugged Izuku. His eyes widened in response.

“N-Nejire?”

“I’m sure they understand it wasn’t you who did it. It wasn’t your fault. If they did, I doubt you’d be where you are today…” She pulled back and gave him a bright smile. “So don’t worry! I bet they forgave you already!”

Izuku stared at Nejire, a faint blush on his cheeks. His eyes were wide and he was left speechless. He gave a wobbly smile.

“Thank you…”

Izuku subconsciously hugged Nejire close. He didn’t know how much he needed to hear what Nejire said until then. Nejire smiled, patting his back as she hugged him.

“I’m glad I could help, Izuku. And besides, your mind must be better if you’re as nice and fun to be around as you are now!”

Izuku blushed but found himself smiling a bit more.

“Y-yeah… That’s right…”

Nejire beamed happily. Izuku was blinded by its brightness

“Yeah! And hey, you being part robot is awesome! You’re like this futuristic crime fighting robot that came from the future to beat up bad guys!” Nejire said, punching the air in front of her with a concentrated pout.

Izuku chuckled.

_ ‘Well, I am from another time…’ _ Izuku thought.

“Yeah… That could even be my hero theme when I attend UA.” 

“Ooh! That sounds awesome! You should totally do it! You’ve already got your costume down!” Nejire cheered, hopping slightly with a wide smile on her face.

Izuku chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s true. But hey, I’ve got another year before I have to worry about all of that.”

Nejire’s eyes widened.

“Oh yeah! That reminds me! Why do you want to wait that long? Is it because you’re still getting used to your body? Or is it something else?”

“Well, partially it’s to get used to my body. After recovering, all my memories of how to use everything I have were pretty much erased. So I have to relearn everything before I can actually be useful. And even with all the extra brainpower, Mom’s making me take it slow,” Izuku half-lied.

_ ‘I hate lying to her, but I don’t think she’d be ready to know I’m two hundred years old and I need to learn everything about the world again… And if I told her… I doubt she’d want to stay around me… Let alone the others...’ _

Izuku remained quiet as he waited for her response. His chest felt tighter as he stood, staring at her. Nejire seemed to believe the partial lie.

“Ah, that makes sense. But just think! Next year, you’ll be an awesome powerhouse, you’ll ace the entrance exam without even thinking!” Nejire beamed.

The tightness in his chest seemed to lessen. He smiled slightly and chuckled.

“Yeah!” He took a deep breath, trying to summon the courage to say what he wanted to do next. “But I’ll need your help to get better!”

Izuku blushed after he said it, completely forgetting about the tightness his chest still had. Looking over at Nejire, he noticed she was blushing as well.

“You need  _ my  _ help?”

_ ‘It’s just wanting my help! That’s all! It’s not like he wants to date or anything! R-Right?’ _

“Y-Yes… I know I have pro heroes for family members… But… I need your help as well!”

Nejire blushed even more.

_ ‘This should be an easy answer! Why can’t I say it?! C’mon, Nejire!’ _

She took a deep breath before staring at him with a hardened gaze.

“I…” Her gaze almost immediately fell apart just by looking at his sincere face, her blush returning with full force. “I-I accept!”

Izuku’s face erupted in red and Nejire could have sworn smoke was coming out of his ears. Suddenly, embarrassment left her and she started giggling. As she was, Izuku started pouting, his blush on full display.

“H-hey! What’s so funny?!”

Nejire calmed down just long enough to respond to him.

“Your face! It’s so red!”

Izuku covered his face with his hands.

“S-stop laughing!” 

In response, Nejire’s giggles only got louder.

“Stop!”

Nejire kept giggling, only stopping to reply to his demand.

“No!”

“Nejiiiiirrreeee!” Izuku whined.

Nejire kept laughing for a while longer. When she finally calmed down, Izuku was smoking in embarrassment. She giggled when she saw his embarrassment, but was quick to calm down.

“Hey, Izuku?”

Izuku seemed to break out of his embarrassed state, looking at Nejire with a raised eyebrow as his face started losing its red color.

“Let’s go back to the others. I’m sure they’re wondering why we’re taking so long.”

Izuku’s eyes widened.

“O-oh yeah!”

Nejire snorted.

“Did you forget about them with how much I embarrassed you?” Nejire teased.

Izuku blushed slightly.

“Y-Yes…”

Nejire giggled in response before grabbing his arm and tugging, ignoring the happiness in her chest that his response gave her.

“C’mon! Let’s go!”

“A-Alright! You don’t have to pull!”

As the two left their spot, Tomoko left hers, watching as her son got dragged by Nejire back to the waiting Mirio and Tamaki in the distance. She smiled.

“I’m so proud of him…”

_________________________________________

“So, what did you talk to each other about?” Mirio asked with a knowing smile.

“It’s none of your business, Mirio!” Nejire shot back.

“Aww, so cold! C’mon, Izubro! You’d tell me, right?”

Izuku blushed under his knowing smile.

“S-sorry, Mirio. Maybe sometime later.”

Mirio pouted.

“Aww, c’mon! I mean, it’s common knowledge you two like each other. You asked each other out, right?”

She expected a lot of things Mirio could have said, but she  _ definitely _ didn’t expect him to ask them  _ that _ !

“W-WHAT?!” They shouted, their faces red in embarrassment.

Mirio bellowed out a laugh while Tamaki simply chuckled.

“You’re so mean, Mirio!” Nejire cried.

“Y-yeah! C’mon!” Izuku shouted.

“I’ll embrace my mean side if it means I get reactions like that out of you two!”

“Miriooooooooooo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's a relatively short chapter. It just felt good to end it where it was. Next chapter will most likely have a bit more action to it. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and Mare for betaing and editing the chapter!


	16. Blasting Through A Mall

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

“Izuku~” Tomoko called from the other side of the door.

“Yeah? What is it?” Izuku asked, standing up from his bed.

The door opened to reveal his mother wearing a yellow sundress beaming brightly at him. He smirked in amusement.

“Not even ten minutes back and you’re dressed to go out?” Izuku asked.

Tomoko’s beaming smile turned to a grin.

“Watching me on the cameras are you?”

“It pays to stay watchful,” Izuku replied.

“Mhm, and you didn’t decide to welcome your mother? I understand.”

Tomoko wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye, fake-sobbing. 

“Well, as long as you know…” Izuku trailed off with a smile and rolling of his eyes.

The two chuckled, embracing in a warm hug before pulling back.

“Welcome back, by the way. How was the mission?”

Tomoko shrugged and nodded.

“It went well, all things considered. The people’s car slid off of the road from the rain and it got stuck in the mud, not that that's a majorly important thing. Only problems were the commute as well as the time of day.”

“I know. What were they doing at one in the morning, anyway?”

“They said there was an event just north of here that they wanted to get there early for. Apparently they were driving from the Okayama prefecture.”

Izuku nodded.

“That makes sense. I know I would have gone that far for a convention.”

“That’s because you’re a nerd, Izuku,” Tomoko teased, sticking her tongue out.

Izuku smiled, striking a proud pose.

“Yep! And I’m proud of it!”

The two of them laughed, hugging once more before backing off.

“So! Wanna know why I’m dressed to go out?”

“Why?”

“Because you and I are gonna go shopping!” Tomoko grinned.

Izuku raised his eyebrow.

“I’m coming too?”

“Yep! You don’t want your weak and feeble mother carrying all of the groceries alone do you?”

Izuku snorted.

“Weak and feeble? You’ve thrown me into trees several times when we spar,” Izuku shot back with a smirk.

Tomoko squinted, her grin turning to a smirk.

“Touche… You’re still coming, though. I want your company.”

“I don’t remember saying I didn’t want to go,” Izuku replied.

“Good!” Tomoko chirped. “Get dressed and I’ll get the car.”

“Alright!”

_________________________________________

“So first off let’s go to the produce store.”

“Right.”

Izuku and Tomoko were outside their car in the parking lot of a mall. They closed their doors before moving away from it, walking together into the mall. Izuku had seen many malls in his lifetime, but none of them were in the future. Surprisingly, not much had changed physically about malls. The design and floor plan of the building itself was the same as it was back when he was a full human. That was where the similarities ended, though, as the shops, their contents, and their brands were all different compared to back then. It was understandable, two hundred years had gone by after all. 

“This is pretty cool.” Izuku looked around.

“Hmm?”

“Mall shops have specific roles now. Before, there was a single store for grocery shopping and the rest were shops for hobbies, fashion, jewelry, restaurants, and all that stuff.”

Tomoko tilted her head.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Now there’s a shop for produce, one for baked goods, one for frozen foods, and ones for all of that other stuff. It’s pretty cool.” Izuku smiled.

Tomoko giggled.

“Want to explore after we get our groceries?”

Izuku’s eyes widened before a grin took over his features.

“Yeah!”

_________________________________________

Izuku and Tomoko proceeded to get what they needed from the many different stores in the mall. Many times, Tomoko had to pull Izuku away from shops when they passed by them, the boy too curious for his own good every single time.

“But it looks so cool!” he whined.

“I know it looks cool, but you have to wait until we get what we need,” Tomoko replied with a fond smile.

“Aww, c’mon!”

Tomoko giggled at the childishness of her adopted son.

_ ‘It’s times like these he gets to act like an actual kid again… I’m so glad he does,’ _ She thought to herself.

Sure enough, they did visit the stores again after getting groceries. Tomoko made sure Izuku knew he couldn’t stay around long or the food won’t last.

“Okay…” He sighed before looking around the mall.

They were in the center of the mall, giving him a good view of most of the stores there. It was there that he started weighing his options.

_ ‘Hmm… I have to be smart about this… Maybe the closest ones? Well, the hero store does look interesting, but I can look at the bookstore sometime later… Hmm… Ooh! What about that sci-fi hobby store? Yeah! It’s a few stores down from the hero store!’ _

“Alright! I know where I want to go!” Izuku said with a smile.

Tomoko giggled fondly.

“Alright, lead the way!”.

When they got to Izuku’s picks, Tomoko allowed him to buy one thing from each store, which opted him to buy one poster from each. One was of a futuristic spaceship flying through an iridescent purple nebula. The other was of a grey armored hero standing heroically in the foreground in front of a building. At the bottom of the poster, a single word in blue coloring read ‘INGENIUM’.

“Not even a Pussycats poster?” Tomoko teased.

“I have one already!” Izuku shot back with a blush.

After Tomoko laughed at his embarrassment, they proceeded to leave the mall. Izuku found it strange how no one gave him a second look, despite his strange body parts. 

_ ‘I guess people in this time are used to strange things like this…’ _ he thought, looking at his free arm.

He sighed, lowering his arm to his side as he continued to walk behind his mother to the car. Suddenly, he froze upon hearing a voice.

“Izuku?!”

Izuku spun around just in time to catch Nejire tackling him to the ground. He yelped in surprise as she took him down, giggling happily as she hugged him.

“N-Nejire?! What are you doing here?” Izuku asked.

The girl pulled back, floating in the air as she beamed at him. She was wearing her hero costume she had shown him a month ago. It was a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colors around both of her upper arms. What was different between then and the present was that her hair had two clumps spiraling upwards like horns and she had no mask on her face instead of her hair fully down and a periwinkle mask covering from her forehead down to her nose.

She moved her arms behind her back, giggling.

“I’m patrolling, silly! I told you I was at my internships this week!” Nejire stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Indeed, she is,” a woman’s voice drew his attention.

Walking over was a blonde woman wearing a maroon red qipao, white claws concealing one side of her face, white sleeves stretching from her biceps to her wrists, and knee-high black boots. She flashed an amused smile as she approached them.

“But she’s not supposed to tackle innocent civilians.”

Nejire squirmed in the air.

“But Ryuuukyuuuu! He’s my best friend! I can’t  _ not _ tackle him when I wanna hug him!” Nejire whined.

“Why do you always want to hug me though, Nejire? You’ve been doing this for months now.” Izuku blushed slightly.

“Because you’re huggable, Izuku! It doesn’t help that you’re the greatest hugger in all the WORLD!” Nejire animatedly waved her hands with a smile.

The pro hero chuckled fondly at her intern, drawing her attention once more.

“I guess I’ll let it slide this time,” she said with an exasperated sigh before focusing on Tomoko. “Hello Shiretoko. It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too, Tatsuma! Or should I call you Ryukyu, since you’re on the job?” Tomoko questioned with a smile.

“I’d rather keep my identity a bit more of a secret, so just Ryukyu is fine for now.”

Tomoko nodded.

“So, how’ve you been. It’s been, what, two years now?”

“Yeah, sorry for not visiting sooner. I’ve been pretty busy since I started my agency.”

Tomoko nodded. “I understand. And now you’re the number nine pro hero in Japan! Congratulations!”

Ryukyu chuckled. “Thank you.”

As the two adults talked, Nejire and Izuku watched, with Nejire drawing his attention after a moment.

“Hey! Hey! Izuku! Do you like what I did with my costume? I tried doing what you suggested! Does it look good?” she asked eagerly.

Izuku chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah it does. It looks way better than before,” Izuku said.

_ ‘That mask hid too much…  _ **_You_ ** _ look way better now,’ _ he thought with a blush.

“Ehehe, thank you, Izuku!” Nejire replied with a tilt of her head and smile.

_ ‘How can she be so cute?!’ _ his rogue mind screamed as he blushed a bit more.

“It seems a relationship’s brewing,” Ryukyu whispered.

“Yeah. I’m tearing my hair out at how long it’s taking, though!” Tomoko whisper-yelled.

Ryukyu chuckled quietly.

“Give it time, my friend. Give it time. Who knows, I may bring her over to your compound for some special training. We could put them together.”

“Ooh, Ryuko, you’re a genius we shoul-”

A sudden rumbling shook the pro heroes, momentarily knocking them off balance. Izuku’s stabilizers kicked on while Nejire gently floated above the shaking ground beneath them.

“What’s going on?!” Izuku spoke up first.

A green ball of plasma slamming into the road answered his question as shockwaves emanated from the impact site. 

“Blastcharge!” Ryukyu grunted as she stumbled backward from the explosion.

“Blastcharge?” Izuku asked.

Instantly, his brain fed him all the information of the villain along with a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree visual of him. He wore a glossy black bodysuit with toxic-waste green lines of energy going up, down, and across the suit. On its back was a rectangular backpack with two antennas mounted on the right side and two grey rectangles with red circles in the center-mounted on the left side. 

The screen switched to a video recording of Blastcharge grabbing the rectangular objects and throwing them at a building, detonating and coating the exterior in flames before switching back to the full-body view of him.

Other than the completely pitch black helmet which had no noticeable visor on it, the gauntlets were the most noticeable feature, being noticeably large with several built-in nozzles in them.

Following his viewing of the nozzles, a video played showing the man striking an open-armed pose and shaking slightly before shoving his arms forward and shooting balls of plasma out of the nozzles in his gauntlets. He quickly turned and aimed a single gauntlet to the side, a large ball of plasma forming in front of it before shooting off. Following that video was another showing him at the docks bringing his gauntlets together, charging a huge ball of plasma between the two of them before throwing it off into a nearby boat.

After he moved the visual to the side of his vision, he read the information on the man and told it to the others around him, “Blastcharge. Real name: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Wanted for multiple accounts of manslaughter, robbery, destruction of property, and illegal quirk use. Evaded arrest multiple times.”

“You know your stuff, kid,” Ryukyu complimented.

“He has a complete database in his head. He can tell you anything about anyone you ask.”

“Useful. Can you think of any way to finally capture him?”

Izuku paused for a split second.

“I think so- LOOK OUT!”

Izuku grabbed Nejire on instinct and dashed away with the help of his boots. Ryukyu and Tomoko dove the opposite direction. A split second afterwards, another green ball of energy exploded where they were.

“Thanks, Izu-”

Izuku didn’t wait for Nejire to complete her sentence as he spun on his heel and shifted his free hand into its buster mode, charging a blast. 

“HAHAHAHA! RUN! RUN OR I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” Izuku finally heard the villain’s voice, overconfident and amused.

The scent of burning rubble filled his nose as he waited for his blast to charge. As soon as he noticed the charging barrel change color to blue, he grit his teeth, releasing the charge and sending a large blue ball of energy at the villain.

“YES! SCREAM! RUN! I LOVE THE LOOKS OF FEAR ON YOUR FACES!”

Shooting the heavy shot caused him to slide backward slightly, but it didn’t matter to him as he watched the shot spear through the air and impact the villain. He let out a shout of surprise and pain as he flew away from his position, riding the original trajectory of Izuku’s heavy shot and tumbling down the road.

Nejire watched Izuku and his concentrated expression. She blushed slightly, her heart fluttering at the expression he wore. Her heart fluttered even more as he looked over at her.

“Are you okay?” 

Nejire couldn’t trust her voice, only nodding as she blushed slightly more. A small relieved smile came to his face.

“Good…” He sighed.

“Good shot, Izuku!” Tomoko gained both of their attention.

Ryukyu and Tomoko jogged up to them.

“You’re more competent than you look, Izuku,” Ryukyu commented.

“Yep he is!” Nejire chirped as she finally regained her composure.

She flew out of Izuku’s grasp, floating beside him.

“So, you said you think you had a plan. What did you mean?”

Izuku’s arm shifted back to its hand mode as he focused on the pro hero beside his mother.

“There is a way to capture him. But not just by yourself or with Nejire.”

Ryukyu paused for a moment before nodding.

“Then how can we beat him?”

Izuku gained a hardened expression.

“We all work together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294, Whitetiger789, and an editor that wishes to remain anonymous for betaing and editing the chapter!
> 
> [Check out a discord I'm apart of!](https://discord.gg/cST55dH)


	17. Charging Blasts

“Work together?! Awesome!” Nejire chirped.

“Are you alright with this?” Ryukyu glanced at Tomoko.

Tomoko nodded with a determined expression.

“Izuku can handle himself in a fight. Along with the treasure trove of information on every villain ever, he can warn about incoming attacks before they even happen. He’s experienced in rescue operations and has even helped us multiple times in rescue missions.”

Ryukyu glanced at Izuku, who was listening to Nejire asking question after question with a concentrated frown. She focused back on Tomoko.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“I am, Ryuko. I'm more sure than anything else he can definitely help, if not be a deciding factor in this.”

Ryukyu remained silent for a moment before nodding, turning to look at Izuku and Nejire.

“-ing around and hit him from behind. Maybe target the explosives on his backpack. That could trigger a chain reaction and possibly kill him, though… I’d say go for the legs to trip him up or try shattering his gauntlets with a high powered wave.”

“But I’d get tired too fast!” She whined.

“I’ll be there to make sure you won’t pass out.”

“Ooh! I like that!”

Izuku blushed, but smiled, nodding.

“Izuku.”

He looked over at Ryukyu, who was smirking slightly.

“Let’s hear the plan.”

Izuku nodded, glancing at his mother, who was smiling and nodding in approval. He looked around at the three of them before taking a deep breath.

“Okay. Nejire knows the plan for the most part already, so I only need to explain it to you two.”

“Alright.”

“What’s the plan?”

Izuku extended his index finger.

“Our first objective: Lead Blastcharge to a lesser populated area to minimize damages. I suggest the warehouse district five miles that way.” Izuku pointed to his left.

Retracting his hand he then extended his middle finger beside his index.

“Our second objective: Neutralize Blastcharge. This is where all of us get to work. Nejire will fly Mom to the warehouse district for an ambush while you and I get Blastcharge’s attention. It’s important we anger him to get the best effect.”

“Why do we need to anger him?” Ryukyu asked.

“Earlier encounters with him have revealed that once he gets angry enough, he enters a sort of berserk state where he focuses on the subject of his anger to the point he doesn’t notice anything else. A couple heroes attempted to ambush him in that state once, and they would have captured him if he didn’t break out of that rage.”

Ryukyu put her index and thumb to her chin while her other hand rested on her hip.

“I see… That’s an effective strategy.”

“I’m not entirely done yet,” Izuku pointed out. “After we lure him to Nejire and Mom’s spot, we will keep his focus on us while Nejire uses a high powered blast to take out one of his gauntlets. That will undoubtedly get his attention so if Nejire is unable to continue, I’ll break off from our formation and get her to a safe position. As I do that, you will be able to deliver the final blow.”

“How are you so sure it will be the final blow?”

“From the reports I’m reading, he relies heavily on his gauntlets to use his quirk, meaning it's possible he couldn’t learn to use his quirk without gauntlets like those. Take away the gauntlets, you take away his strength.”

Ryukyu nodded.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Izuku nodded before looking at Nejire.

“You remember the spot?”

“Yep! You can count on me!” Nejire chirped, saluting once.

Tomoko hugged her son.

“Be safe, okay? I don’t want you passing out because you’re using too much energy.”

“I promise, Mom.”

With a kiss to his forehead, Tomoko separated from her son before approaching Nejire.

“Don’t drop me, okay kitten?” She grinned.

“I won’t, Miss Ragdoll!”

Nejire carried Tomoko off as she flew away, leaving Izuku and Ryukyu. She stepped away and activated her quirk, her body enlarging and morphing into a dragon wearing an enlarged qipao. 

“Get on,” Ryukyu ordered.

“Right!”

_________________________________________

“This is where we ambush him?”

Nejire nodded with a bright smile, letting Tomoko down and floating towards a nearby alleyway.

“Yep! We’ll wait over here then when you detect him and Ryukyu getting close, I’ll strike!”

“Alright!”

As the two waited, Nejire let herself land on the ground and kneel down. Tomoko smirked.

“You’re not using your quirk?”

“Izuku needs me to use a lot of energy to beat this guy. I gotta save up!”

Tomoko’s smirk widened to a grin.

“You want to impress him with that attack, don’t you.”

Nejire beamed.

“Yep!”

Tomoko laughed softly.

“Well, do you want to impress him afterwards as well?”

Nejire turned to look at Tomoko with bright eyes, nodding quickly.

“Well… Why don’t I tell you while I wait for Izuku and Ryukyu?”

“Yes please!”

_________________________________________

“YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Izuku held on tight as Ryukyu swerved away from plasma blasts flying past them.

“Well, I think the pissing off worked!” Izuku yelled over the rushing wind. “Did you really have to insult him like that, though?”

“I didn’t think he’d react that way! I guess it really is too small!”

Izuku shook his head, glancing behind him and firing a couple level one shots from his I-Buster.

“Well, even if it kinda went too far, the results are better than I’d hoped. We have his full attention now. All that’s left is to lead him to the spot. Bank right.”

“Got it.”

Ryukyu jerked to the right, barely avoiding two blasts at once.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU SCARED NOW?! HUH?! I’LL SHOW YOU WHO’S SMALL!”

“Jeez…”

“Yeah… Regretting saying that now…” 

_________________________________________

“So that’s what I have to do?” Nejire was holding her cheeks and beaming brightly.

“Yep! He’ll be way more than impressed! I’ll even get the reservation for you, too!”

“Really? Thank you so much!”

Tomoko laughed softly.

“It’s my pleasure, Nejire. Really it is. He needs to get out of the house anywa-” She paused, frowning slightly.

She looked down for a moment before looking at Nejire.

“They’re coming.”

As if to help with her statement, a small quake rumbled through the ground around them. Nejire frowned slightly and nodded.

“Okay, I’m ready!”

_________________________________________

“Right there, set down there!” 

“Got it!”

Ryukyu landed and slid to a halt on the road beside the ruins of an old warehouse. The interior had been cleared out, leaving only the foundation left. Ryukyu turned around with Izuku jumping off her back and lowering himself slightly.

_ ‘My I-Saber’s at home, I have no armor, and only have my Z-Buster… I’ll have to be careful now that I’m actually facing him down with Ryukyu.’ _ Izuku frowned slightly.

Blastcharge landed in front of them, laughing.

“Are you finally going to accept your fate?” His voice made it clear he was grinning behind his helmet.

Izuku glanced at Ryukyu, who glanced at him as well.

“Our fate? You mean our fate of putting your behind bars?” Ryukyu focused on Blastcharge again.

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You honestly think that I’ll-”

Izuku nailed Blastcharge’s helmet with a level two blast, knocking him backwards and shattering the helmet on impact. Izuku lowered the smoking barrel slightly, frowning.

“Earlier, I used a level three blast on his torso and it only knocked him back… Why was that helmet so easy to break?” 

“You… Motherfucker!” Blastcharge staggered to his feet. 

With his helmet off, his short, brown hair was revealed for all to see, as well as his pale skin and piercing yellow eyes. His eyes seemed to start glowing as he got angrier and angrier just by staring at the two of them.

“I will… Kill you both!”

He raised his hands, charging two large orbs and lobbing them at Izuku and Ryukyu.

“Get behind me!” Ryukyu ordered.

Izuku backed up as Ryukyu came around, shielding the two of them with her wings. She flinched as they impacted her and exploded. Izuku used his boosters to jump high and fire two shots at his left gauntlets, knocking his aim off as he released his second volley. The left one launched into the ground and exploded, staggering the man while the right one nearly hit Izuku as he avoided it.

“Nejire!” Izuku called as he dropped to the ground.

Out of the nearby alleyway, Nejire flew out of the alleyway, quickly swooping around to Blastcharge’s left and pulling her arms back.

_ ‘C’mon! Big wave! C’mon!’ _ Nejire let out a shout of exertion as she thrusted her arms forward.

She immediately felt faint as the largest spiral shockwaves she ever released erupted from her arms. Immediately she started falling, her eyes staying open just long enough to see her attack shatter Blastcharge’s gauntlet. Then, as her consciousness finally gave way, she felt a pair of arms hold her close, giving her a calming warmth as she finally fell asleep.

_________________________________________

The first thing Nejire heard when she woke up was the sound of a police siren. Slowly opening her eyes, her eyes were drawn towards the flashing red and blue lights of a police van. An angered yelling voice echoed out of the van as an officer closed the door.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Izuku’s voice drew Nejire’s gaze next, allowing her to realize she was in his arms still.

Nejire blushed, smiling as she looked up at him.

“Yep! I’m still pretty tired though.” 

Izuku chuckled.

“After a blast like that, of course you would. That was pretty cool.”

Her eyes widened and her face closed the gap between his and hers.

“So you liked it?” she asked with an eager smile.

Izuku blushed, his head moving back ever so slightly.

“U-uh… Y-yeah! I liked it…”

She pulled back, shooting her hands into the air.

“Yes!”

She hugged Izuku tightly, increasing the blush already erupting on his face. She pulled back with a bright smile.

“This calls for a celebration!” Nejire cheered.

“C-celebration?”

“Mhm!”

“Celebration, you say?” Ryukyu walked up to them with a knowing smile.

“Ooh, I like celebrations!” Tomoko came up beside her.

Nejire pouted.

“You two aren’t invited!”

Tomoko and Ryukyu laughed.

“Why not?”

“Because!” She stuck her tongue towards them with a frown.

“Alright, alright, fine.” Tomoko giggled.

“Well, if they are deciding to celebrate, that should give us the chance to catch up.”

Tomoko nodded with a smile.

“Yeah! Let’s catch up!” She leaned in and whispered. “And let the lovers have their first date.”

Ryukyu gasped quietly.

“Already?”

She shook her head.

“Not yet. This is just seen as something to impress him and get him to like her more. I don’t think she’s able to ask yet.”

Ryukyu nodded.

“Okay, that makes sense. Should we watch them?”

“Oh of course!”

Meanwhile, with the other two, they still had yet to release one another. Nejire was still smiling as she cuddled into his embrace.

“Ne-Nejire, is this necessary?”

“Mhm! I’m tired so I need to rest up!”

“Y-you can probably do that from a bed…”

“Nope! This is much more comfy!” 

Izuku’s blush increased even more.

“C-comfy?”

“Mhm! We can celebrate after!”

“O-oh… Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next up: The date that isn't really a date, but still is even so!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter.


	18. Blasting Out To Dinner

Izuku woke up from his sleep cycle in the middle of the night. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the sparsely decorated hotel room before glancing to his left where his mother was sleeping. 

_ ‘I should be feeling tired… She always helped me with that… But… Why don’t I?’ _

He sighed as a memory resurfaced.

_________________________________________

_ “So I’ll see you tomorrow for our celebration, right? Right?” Nejire asked, her excitement having returned after her nap. _

_ Izuku blushed but smiled, glancing over at his mother. She giggled at Nejire’s hopeful expression. _

_ “You will. We’ll book a hotel room for tonight.” _

_ “YAY! Awesome, I’ll see you tomorrow, Izuku!” Nejire beamed, flying into his chest. _

_ Izuku staggered slightly as she hugged him, his face fully red. _

_ “Y-yeah… See you… Tomorrow…” _

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, too, Tomoko.” _

_ “You, too, Ryukyu!” Tomoko waved. _

_________________________________________

Glancing away, he looked out the window. Anxiousness filled his chest with butterflies, keeping him from even thinking of sleeping, regardless of his mother’s effect on him. Upon accepting he couldn’t get back to sleep, he once again looked into himself, searching the endless streams of data that flowed through his mind whenever he wanted to learn something new.

He mentally sighed.

_ ‘This is gonna be a long night…’ _

_________________________________________

The next morning came around agonizingly slowly for Izuku. Not so for Tomoko as she stretched and yawned, smiling as she settled back into the bed and cuddled with her son. Frowning slightly, she moved back and looked at his face. 

“Izuku, get out of there,” Tomoko said, tapping his forehead.

Izuku’s eyes fluttered open, shaking his head slightly. Tomoko kept tapping his forehead, even after she saw he was awake, prompting him to raise his hand to catch hers.

“What is it, Mom?”

Tomoko pouted.

“You’re supposed to sleep!” she whined. “Not look up stuff for hours!”

Izuku blushed, chuckling sheepishly.

“Sorry, Mom…”

Her pout went away, giving way to a curious expression.

“Why couldn’t you sleep anyway?” she asked, tilting her head.

Izuku sat up, Tomoko doing the same. He scratched the back of his head as he thought of how to answer.

“I’m kinda… Anxious… About today?” 

Tomoko’s curious expression disappeared in an instant as a wide grin formed on her face.

“Aww, is my little Izuku nervous because his girlfriend asked him out?”

“M-MOM! It-it’s not like that! I-it’s just a celebration!”

“Mhm… Sure… You just want me to think that, huh?” Tomoko teased. “Then you’ll be all kissy-kissy!”

“MOM!”

_________________________________________

“Okay, Ryukyu! I’m going to meet with Izuku now!”

“Not so fast, Nejire,” Ryukyu called, interrupting Nejire’s floating advance to the front doors. “You still have your training.”

“But Ryuuuukyuuuuu!”

“No buts. You're still my intern. Izuku can wait for your celebratory dinner, you have all day to get ready.”

Nejire wilted slightly, her shoulders drooping and her altitude dropping ever so slightly.

“Okayyyy-WAIT!”

Ryukyu smirked as Nejire flew right up to her. The floating girl was wearing an accusatory expression as she pointed at her hero.

“How did you know I was planning a celebratory dinner?!”

Her smirk turned wry.

“I’m not one of the top ten heroes for nothing, Nejire-Chan.”

Ryukyu walked away towards the training room.

“Now come along, Nejire. It’s time for training.”

“No fairrrrr!” Nejire pouted, floating along beside Ryukyu as she giggled quietly. 

Nejire gasped, pausing in her movement.

“Can I at least call Izuku first?”

Ryukyu paused, glancing at Nejire with a small smile.

“That I can allow. Be quick, alright?”

“Thank you Ryukyu!”

_________________________________________

“W-what?!” Izuku asked, taking a step back.

Tomoko, who was watching him talking to nobody, couldn’t help but giggle as she saw his face gain a red hue.

_ “Yeah! It’s a formal place I was able to reserve! I don’t wanna be the only one to be dressed nice!” _

“B-but, shouldn’t it be an easygoing celebration?”

_ “Of course not! It’s gotta be the best!” _

“O-oh…”

_ “So you better wear a suit, okay?!” _

“I-I will!”

_ “Good! I gotta go now! See you later, Izuku!” _

“B-bye Nejire!”

Hearing her hang up, he let out a shaky sigh, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. His heart practically leaped from his chest when Tomoko spoke up.

“So, was that your  _ date _ ?” 

“M-Moooooooom!”

“I guess it was. So, what was she telling you?”

Izuku blushed as he looked away, scratching his cheek.

“She… She-uh… Wanted to tell me to wear formal clothes… Because we’re going to a place that requires it…”

Tomoko gained a wry grin that worried Izuku to his core.

“Do you still think it’s just a celebration, kitten?”

Izuku gulped as the thought of Nejire confessing came to mind. His face erupted in red as soon as he thought about doing the same thing.

“R-really?”

Tomoko kept smiling, not saying anything in response.

“C’mon, Izuku. Let’s go shopping. We’ll make you absolutely irresistible!”

“M-Mom!”

_________________________________________

_ Knock! Knock! Knock! _

“That must be her. Don’t worry, sweetie, you’ll be fine.”

“But moooom!”

“Oh don’t be so embarrassed. I’ll bring her in.”

“Mom, no-!”

Tomoko paid no attention to her son’s complaints as she made her way to the front door. Opening it, she gasped.

“Woah, Nejire! You look beautiful!”

Nejire wore a periwinkle maxi dress, the ankle-length skirt portion of the dress sparkling with glitter. Surprisingly, she wasn’t floating and instead standing on her feet wearing blue flats. She smiled as she twirled once, her dress flowing around her. As it settled, she beamed brightly.

“Thank you so much, Miss Ragdoll!” 

“My boy is inside. I’m going to meet up with Ryuko. You two don’t do anything dirty while I’m gone!” Tomoko grinned.  
  
“M-MOM!” Izuku shouted in embarrassment

Tomoko cackled as she left the hotel room, leaving Nejire outside the room. After a moment, she stepped inside. Upon looking at him, she let out a quiet ‘eep!’ as her face heated up.

Izuku was wearing a short-sleeved white dress shirt under a dark green suit vest. His black slacks looked more like bell-bottoms due to the need to stretch to accommodate for his lower legs and boots. Even so, his appearance made Nejire’s heart skip a beat.

While Nejire was busy staring at Izuku in awe, Izuku was similarly shocked at how beautiful Nejire looked. He found it practically impossible to look away. 

Finally, Nejire was able to break out of her trance, smiling once more. She approached Izuku, watching as his blush got even more and more red. Her smile widened to a full grin as she stopped just in front of him.

“Are you in there, Izuku?” Nejire asked, tilting her head slightly.

“I-I AM HERE!” Izuku yelped.

Nejire laughed, taking a step back as she held her stomach. His blush got impossibly redder, covering his face as he whined.

“Cut it out…”

“I’m-hahahahahaha- sorry! You’re too-hahahahahahahaha- funny!”

“Shush!”

“I can’t!”

_________________________________________

“Here we are!” Nejire chirped, hopping once beside him.

Izuku’s face was filled with red, his arm being held by both of Nejire’s. 

“H-huh… A-a real… Formal… Restaurant…”

In front of him was a white, single story building with five pillars in the front holding up the roof that acted as an overhang. Past the pillars were stairs that kept to the white theme of the exterior, leading to two sets of double doors. 

A couple left the building with smiles, giving Izuku a snippet of the music inside: classical. 

_ ‘It’s totally a date spot… Dammit Mom, why do you have to put that in my head?!’ _

“-zuku! Izuku!”

“H-huh?!”

“I said let’s go!”

“O-oh! O-okay!”

As they entered the building, the style took a drastic turn. While the exterior had a bright color, the interior had darker, warmer colors. The floor was a rich dark red color, shiny enough to reflect the lights above if looked at at the right angle. The dark grey walls and ceiling made the well-lit room seem darker than it really was, giving a comfortable and calm air inside the restaurant.

“Hello. Do you have a reservation?” the man at the podium looked over Izuku and Nejire analytically.

Izuku’s eyes widened, glancing between his- Nejire and the man standing at the podium.

_ ‘Re-reservation?’ _

“We do. Under Hado?” Nejire’s voice was calm and a smile was on her face.

_ ‘She’s really different right now…’ _ Izuku raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, yes. Right this way.”

The man took two menus from the podium and gestured for the two of them to follow. As they followed behind, Nejire leaned into Izuku’s ear.

“Did you like that? I sounded propper right?” Nejire whispered in the same excited tone he knew and lo-liked!

“H-huh? O-oh… Yeah you did.”

“Nice!”

The two of them were brought to a table close to the back, set beside a window. The square tables held a candle in the center, with silverware set out on either side of a small plate. When Izuku and Nejire broke off, he immediately moved to get the seat for her.

“Thank you.” Nejire smiled, a small blush barely noticeable on her face.

“I hope you two enjoy your time here. Do you two need time to figure out what you would like?”

“Y-yes please.”

“Very well. I will be back shortly.”

Izuku sat down opposite of Nejire, finally allowing himself to take in the sounds and smells of his surroundings. A piano was playing soft music that was loud enough to hear over the soft murmurs of the rest of the inhabitants. The many different smells of the food around him prevented him from narrowing down what they served, but the smell of lavender was clear to smell, mainly because it was coming from Nejire, who was beaming at him.

“So, what do you think?” she asked in a hushed voice.

“It’s… It’s good. I like it.” Izuku nodded, a shy smile coming to his face.

“Great!” she whisper-shouted. “But this isn’t all. This date is just beginning!”

Both Izuku and Nejire did a double-take after processing what was just said.

_ ‘Wait, did she…’ _ Izuku thought, his eyes bulging and his blush getting deeper.

_ ‘Did I say…’ _ Nejire’s eyes widened and her face erupted in red as both of them thought the same thing.

_ ‘DATE?!?!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably hate me for ending the chapter at such a spot, but now the real date can begin! You don't have to worry about the possibility of missing this date as I will indeed be continuing where this one left off, so you can see the embarrassment the two suffer for Nejire slipping up like she did! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	19. Blast Of Romance

“So, did you tease your son about it possibly being a date?” Ryuko asked with a smirk.

“Oh you bet! Did you do the same with Nejire?” Tomoko asked with a grin of her own.

Ryuko giggled cleverly.

“Of course. Once pointing it out, I’ve found it’s very clear she likes him. It is only a matter of time before one of them confesses,” she claimed.

“I know! I don’t even know how Izuku doesn’t see it!”

“Well, let’s see what tonight will bring. You look good by the way,” Ryuko said with a warm smile.

“Thank you! You look stunning yourself!”

Ryuko and Tomoko were in bodycon dresses, with the only difference being the colors. Tomoko’s was seafoam green while Ryuko’s was a rich maroon color with a glossy sheen. Both women could spot many men glancing at the two of them as they entered the restaurant.

“Hello, do you two have a reservation?”

Tomoko smiled.

“Indeed we do. It’s under Shiretoko. Also, could we pick the table we sit at?”

The man behind the podium nodded after a moment.

“As you wish, but first allow one of our waiters to accompany you.”

“Of course.”

_______________

Tomoko and Ryuko were quick to spot Izuku and Nejire, allowing them to find a table that they could easily use to spy on them while also remaining inconspicuous. Thanking the waiter once he handed them their menus, they changed their focus to the two kids a few tables away.

“I have to say, your son is rather dashing,” Ryuko commented.

“Thank you! I picked it out myself. I had to get it specially made to account for his shoulders and arms. Unfortunately, long sleeves don’t look good with those arms and shoulders underneath, so we just went with a sleeveless option.”

“You did a good job. If I were younger and Nejire wasn’t around, I would have loved to get to know him better,” Ryuko commented with a smile.

“I would definitely be your wingwoman if you were!” Tomoko giggled.

“Perhaps in another life.”

“Ooh! What did they just say?”

Ryuko looked from Tomoko to Nejire and Izuku, both of which were blushing profusely.

“It seems one of them may have accidentally said something embarrassing.”

“Ooh! I’m betting it was Izuku! I put the idea of them going on a date into his head a whoooolllee lot!”

“I’m not sure. It could be Nejire. She does accidentally blurt out things on occasion.”

_______________

“D-d-d-d-d-date?!” Izuku stammered in a hush voice.

“U-uh-um-w-well… Uh…” Nejire scratched her cheek.

_ ‘Why did I say that?! Darn it Nejire! But… If I said it… I must think that, right? I mean, he is pretty cute, and nice, and really really sweet, and-’ _

Nejire’s mind went at a million miles an hour, and while that was happening, she was simply staring at him with pursed lips, a beet red face, and wide eyes.

“U-uh… N-Nejire?”

“-ReallykindandI’dlovetogooutwithhimbutwhatifhedoesn’tlikemeIdon’twantthatIwanttomakehimhappyandlikemeandthatwasthewholereasonofthisdinnerand-”

Nejire’s eyes widened even further as Izuku’s face felt like a furnace.

_ ‘This...Was to get me to like her more? She… She likes me that way?!’ _

“U-um…” Nejire started, breaking Izuku from his thoughts. “Uh… Would you… Um… Like it to… To be?”

Izuku’s eyes widened as he saw her shyness return in full form.

_ ‘She’s… Different now… She isn’t hyperactive… Asking question after question… She must really be serious… Wow…’ _

Izuku’s heart fluttered as he kept staring, blinking a couple seconds later and shaking his head.

“Y-yeah!” Izuku coughed, his blush increasing as he spoke in a more hush tone. “I-I mean yeah… Yeah I would like that…” 

Nejire’s heart soared and her body felt lighter than air. Despite her flustered appearance, a bright smile appeared on her face. Her hands reached forward and grasped his, startling the boy and bringing an even deeper blush to his face.

“Really?” she whisper-yelled.

“Y-yes!” Izuku squeaked quietly.

_______________

Tomoko gasped.

“She said it! She said it!” she whispered.

Ryuko giggled quietly.

“So it seems.”

“Have you two decided on your choice of meal?”

Both women jumped slightly, focusing on the waiter that just arrived.

“Oh, right! I’d like...”

_______________

Nejire pulled her hands back, cupping her cheeks as she continued beaming brightly. Squirming in her chair, she closed her eyes, mentally squealing.

_ ‘HE LIKES ME! HE LIKES ME! HE WANTS TO DATE ME! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!’ _

“U-uh…” Izuku muttered, watching the girl he fell for squirm in her seat.

She moves from her position, leaning forward and taking his hands again, making him jump again. She squeezed his hands.

“I’m gonna make this the greatest first date ever!” she whisper-yelled.

“Y-you will?”

“Mhm!”

“Excuse me madam and monsieur. Are you two ready to order?”

Nejire’s eyes finally opened wide, turning to the blonde haired waiter.

“I knew I forgot something!”

_______________

“So, what do you think of the two of them?” Ryuko asked, leaning against the table as she glanced at the distant table.

Izuku and Nejire were talking, with the girl talking more animatedly, albeit in a lesser volume than usual. The smile on her face never disappeared. Izuku was mostly quiet, with bursts of comments that were the only moments Nejire was quiet. 

“It’s impossible…”

“What?” Ryuko glanced back at Tomoko.

“Those two look even  _ more _ perfect for each other now!”

Ryuko laughed softly.

“I agree. So, how about we just focus on eating and let them have their date?”

“Not a chance!”

_______________

“And here’s your orders. If you have any other requests, I will come around again. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy your dinner.”

The waiter bowed before walking away, leaving Izuku and Nejire alone again. She took a sniff of the food. 

“Mmmmmm! It smells great! Do you like it? It doesn’t taste bad does it? If not we can order something else!” Nejire looked up at him with bright eyes.

Izuku chuckled, his blush dissipating slightly.

“I haven’t even taken a bite yet.” 

“Well go on, eat!”

Izuku’s chuckles turned to soft laughter.

“Alright, alright.”

Izuku took his fork from beside him, smiling as he took a bite. Flavor filled his mouth in a cacophony of tastes that resulted in a soft sigh leaving his nose. Swallowing the bite, he smiled.

“It’s good.”

“Great!” she said before her eyes widened. “Oh yeah! Ryukyu was telling me about this thing called a Rescue License and she wanted to offer you a chance to get one!”

Izuku’s eyes widened.

“Wait really?”

“Mhm! She said Miss Ragdoll supported the idea, too. Isn’t that cool?”

_ ‘Hmm… Rescue License: A licence given to individuals to allow the use of quirks in situations where the user is attempting to rescue a person or persons in danger. Those who have a Rescue License are still not allowed to use their quirks to harm villains, only to use them in saving individuals in danger.’ _

“-zuku! Izuku!”

“Huh?”

“You looked that up, didn’t you?” Nejire asked with a quiet giggle.

“W-well… Yeah…” Izuku scratched the back of his head with a light blush. “I’m that easy to read, am I?”

“Nope! I just know you well!” Nejire said with a smile, leaning her head from right to left once.

_ ‘That smile… It’s so beautiful…’ _ Izuku thought, his heart fluttering.

“I-I see…”

“So, are you gonna get it?”

“G-get what?”

“The license, silly!”

“O-oh! Yeah! I think I will!”

“Awesome! That means you can help me more!”

Izuku couldn’t help but chuckle at Nejire’s statement.

“I can?”

“Mhm! Mhm! We do rescue work all the time!”

“I think I’d have to ask Ryukyu before assuming anything,” Izuku chuckled. “She might not want someone who isn’t a hero student working with her.”

“Of course she’d want to work with you! You were so cool yesterday!” 

“You flatter me,” Izuku said with a sheepish smile.

“It’s true, though!”

Izuku smiled softly, blushing slightly.

“Thank you. I’m glad you thought I was cool.”

Nejire pouted, crossing her arms.

“Hmph! You better take my compliment…”

“I will, I will!”

_________________________________________

Izuku and Nejire walked out of the restaurant, the boy’s face flushed red as Nejire hugged his arm. Regardless of his embarrassment, a small smile was on his face and he was ever so slightly leaning into her touch, finding his chest warming at her contact.

“Tonight was great!” Nejire cheered, floating into the air.

Izuku laughed softly.

“I liked it too… It was… Really, really fun…” he said with a blush. 

Nejire landed after a few moments of silence, stopping him as she pulled on his arm. Her face was red again as she looked down.

“Uh… Do you… Um… Do you want to keep doing this? Um… Like… Being boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Izuku’s face got redder.

“I… I would… Really like that!” Izuku forced out, triggering an even deeper blush.

Nejire’s eyes widened and her blush dissipated slightly as she looked up at him. A bright smile formed on her face again as she lunged forward and hugged Izuku tightly.

“GREAT!!” She pulled back after a moment, beaming at him. “I was so worried you wouldn’t like it and wouldn’t want to do this again and didn’t want to be in a relationship with someone as rambly as me and-”

“I-I-I do! Like it, I mean! I-I mean you! I like you! Y-you’re really fun to be around and spending time with you has been some of the greatest and… And most exciting times of my life! Your hyperactiveness is… Attractive! I would be… Stupid if I didn’t see that!”

Izuku’s face was practically steaming hot as he screwed his eyes shut. Suddenly, he felt a softer hug, along with the sensation of Nejire’s face buried in his chest. Contrary to the first one, it wasn’t filled with excitement, but it filled his chest with warmth regardless.

Slowly, he returned her hug. After another moment he stopped feeling her head against his chest, prompting him to open his eyes. She was smiling softly up at him, making his heart flutter at the expression.

“That was so… So sweet!”

“U-uh… It was… Just me being honest…”

Nejire giggled.

“I love your honesty! Now c’mon! I wanna take you to the Ryukyu agency!”

“Why?”

“A gentleman has to walk a lady home, doesn’t he?” Nejire asked with a giggle.

“O-oh! Right…”

“C’mon! I’ll show you where it is!”

Izuku smiled softly as Nejire turned away, pulling him along with a smile he knew was on her face. Thinking back to the whole date, his heart fluttered and his smile widened ever so slightly. 

_ ‘Today was… Absolutely wonderful! I guess it was good Mom put that thought in my head… Otherwise, I might not have gotten over it so quickly…’ _

_______________

Tomoko and Ryuko left the restaurant a few moments after Izuku and Nejire left, watching them both walk away with smiles on their faces.

“I think this was a success,” Ryuko said with a smile.

“Oh yeah! Tonight was awesome!”

“Now, it was wonderful catching up with you and watching our two kids come together, but I have to get started on the paperwork for Izuku’s Rescue License Exam.”

“Okay! I’ll be heading back to the hotel room. My feet are starting to hurt from these heels.”

Ryuko hummed.

“Have a safe walk home, Tomoko. I’ll talk to you later.”

“See ya!”

Tomoko and Ryuko parted ways, Ryuko walking in the direction of Izuku and Nejire while Tomoko walked the opposite way. As she left, Tomoko grinned happily.

_ ‘Score one for Mom!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I am back from taking my birthday week vacation and ready to make some more chapters! I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the update dropping later than usual. I got dragged into something I couldn't pull away from until now. I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless!

“Woah, really!? That’s pretty awesome, Izuku!”

Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire were sitting with Izuku in the forest of the Pussycats’ compound. The four of them were sitting on logs around a burned-out campfire. 

Mirio wore a blue and white jersey jacket with ‘UA’ on the left breast and a pair of light blue jeans. A wide smile was on his face as he sat back slightly on the log he was sitting at to Izuku’s left. Tamaki’s clothes were a simple black jacket over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Despite his very depressed air about him, a small smile was still tugging at his lips as he looked at Izuku through his hair across the burned-out campfire. Nejire was wearing a periwinkle sundress with blue flats, sitting on the log to Izuku’s right, beaming brightly as she usually was.

“Mhm! And I was the one who told him about it before Ryukyu even approached him about it!” Nejire declared, her beaming smile turning proud.

Izuku laughed softly while Mirio had a more boisterous laugh. Tamaki merely smirked slightly.

“That’s such an amazing accomplishment, Nejire!” Mirio teased before laughing some more.

Nejire’s grin quickly changed to a pout as Mirio and Izuku kept laughing. Her arms extended to the ground as she glared at them.

“Heyyyy!!” Nejire whined. “Stop laughing!”

The duo kept laughing for a bit longer, Nejire continuing to pout and glare at her boyfriend and best friend. Finally the pair calmed down, with Mirio speaking first.

“But yeah, getting recommended for a Rescue License? That never happens! I had to get my Rescue License after I passed the Provisional License exam. You’re jumping ahead by one license and you aren’t even in UA yet!”

Izuku chuckled.

“Yeah, it was a surprise when Nejire first told me. She was also very adamant on getting me to partner up with her and Ryukyu once I had it,” Izuku added.

“Aww! Only two weeks into officially being boyfriend and girlfriend and she already can’t stand not being around you every waking hour of the day,” Mirio teased.

Izuku’s cheeks heated up as he glanced at Nejire. Her face was going nuclear as she trembled in her seat. After another moment, she rocketed into Izuku and hugged him tightly.

“So what if I wanna spend time with him more?!” Nejire snapped with a flustered pout, sticking her tongue out at Mirio.

Mirio kept laughing, prompting Nejire to bury her face in his chest. Izuku was frozen in his seat with a face as red as a stop sign, staring off into space and not doing anything else. Mirio took a look at the blank look on his blushing face and laughed harder. Even Tamaki had started laughing at Izuku’s reaction.

“Nejire!”

“What?!” she snapped embarrassedly.

“You broke your boyfriend!”

Nejire looked up and her eyes grew wide. She gasped.

“Izuku!” Nejire shouted, shaking his shoulders.

“A-uh-wh-a-huh?!” Izuku rambled.

“Oh nooooo! I really broke him!” Nejire whined.

Mirio and Tamaki kept laughing, making Nejire pout even more.

“Stop laughing!”

_________________________________________

“You totally bluescreened!” Mirio shouted with a grin.

“Did not!” Izuku shot back with a blush.

“You sure you aren’t a robot? You sure bluescreened like one!” 

“I did not bluescreen!”

“My, my! What an interesting coincidence!”

The four of them glanced away from each other and towards the new arrival: Principal Nezu.

“Principal Nezu?!” Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire shouted in shock.

“Is it already time?” Izuku asked.

“Time for what?” Mirio asked.

“Yeah! You didn’t tell me you knew Principal Nezu!” Nejire declared, already floating towards Izuku. “How do you know him? When did you meet him? Oh! Why is he visiting you?”

Izuku chuckled, glancing at Nezu.

“Oh, go ahead. I don’t mind,” he said.

Izuku turned back to his three friends, all of which were staring expectantly at him.

“He was one of the first people I met after I got out of my… Last situation, I met him a couple years ago, and he’s been checking up on me to make sure I was adapting well to where I live. At least, that was the start. Now it’s just to see how I’m doing, how my studies are going, all that.”

“Ohhhhhhh!” Nejire nodded.

“That makes sense. If he did help you escape from that villain, it would make sense he’d check up on you after bringing you to a place where you can recover.”

_ ‘I hate lying to them like this… At least Nejire knows a bit more than the other two…’ _

“Indeed! Although, I wasn’t expecting to see the Big Three here.”

“Big Three?” Izuku asked.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!” Nejire chirped.

Mirio grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

“Thanks to your help with our quirks, you are now in the presence of the three most powerful students in UA!” Mirio declared.

Izuku’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yep! Your tip on using my hair for the fabric of my hero suit really helped!”

“But that was just a joke!”

“Oh, it was?” Mirio asked with a sheepish smile and laugh.

“I have only Izuku to thank for me becoming a part of the Big Three!” Nejire beamed, twirling in the air twice.

Izuku smiled softly.

“Are you sure? I thought Auntie Shino gave you some training tips as well,” he commented.

“Sh-shush!”

Nezu’s laughter interrupted their conversation, redirecting their attention to the small rodent.

“I see you have made three very good friends, Izuku. I am happy for you. Now, I’m sorry but I must insist we start our usual checkup. I would like to get it done quickly so you can go back to your friends.”

Izuku nodded.

“Alright,” Izuku said before turning to his friends and girlfriend. “I’ll be back soon.”

Nejire flew into his chest, hugging him tightly.

“Don’t take long!” she chirped.

She flew back, floating in front of him with a wide smile and her hands behind her back. Izuku returned the smile for a moment before turning around and walking with Nezu away from his friends.

____________________

“Hello, Power Loader,” Izuku greeted, walking towards the medical table in the center of the room.

“Hey there, Izuku. How’ve you been?” Power Loader asked, typing into his handheld computer.

“I’ve been doing good.”

“Indeed he has,” Nezu commented. “Including getting recommended for the Rescue Exam.”

“You’re kidding! The Rescue Exam?” 

Izuku smiled, hearing the impressed tone in his voice. He climbed onto the table and laid down on his back. 

“Yeah, it surprised me too,” he said.

“Well, congrats kid. If you were recommended, that means you really deserve it. Who recommended you?”

“Ryukyu did.”

Power Loader connected the wire from his computer to Izuku’s armored chest, looking down at the screen.

“What did you do to impress her so much?”

“He helped her take down Blastcharge.”

“Huh, who would hav-WHAT?!” 

Power Loader looked away from the screen at Nezu.

“Did you just say-”

“Yes, I did. He was able to assist in taking down a villain without prior hero training unless you count his training understanding his body.”

_ ‘That you know of. Thank you Mom, Uncle Yawara, Auntie Shino, and Auntie Pixie,’ _ Izuku thought, a small smile forming on his face.

“Well, color me surprised. Good job, Izuku. Now I know you deserve it.”

“Indeed you do. But you better study for the rescue exam.”

“I already have. I’ve scanned several books in UA’s Rescue Training curriculum.”

“I can send you the current books if you want,” Nezu offered.

“That would be great. The exam I’ll be taking is next weekend, so I’ll have time to scan those books.”

“Since I won’t be there when you take your test, I will wish you luck. I know you can do it,” Nezu declared with a soft smile.

“You definitely can do it. Photographic memory, kind heart, powerful body? There’s no better combination of brains, brawn, and heart. I bet you’d even make it as a hero even without going to a hero school.”

Izuku’s heart swelled in his chest as a bright smile came to his face, his cheeks holding a slight blush as he looked between the two of them.

“Thank you both so much!”

_________________________________________

Izuku stood in front of a domed building, groups of college students entering in front of him.

“Uh… I… I’m getting cold feet guys…”

A hand clapped Izuku’s back once.

“Don’t worry about it, Izuku!” Mirio declared with a wide smile. “You’re way better prepared than we were.”

His friend flashed him a thumbs-up, with Tamaki nodding behind him with a small smile.

“Yeah, you’re way better prepared.”

His other side was hogged by Nejire, who was hugging his arm tightly and beaming brightly.

“Yep! You’ll finish this exam with a way higher score than us! And you’d put in half the effort we did!”

“You’re making me worried at how hard this really is…”

“Oh don’t worry, Izuku. Nejire’s just not too smart when it comes to books-”

“Hey!”

“-But you have a literal photographic memory! You’ll pass the written exam so easily! And since you don’t have Nejire’s airheadedness-”

“HEY!”

“-You’ll be able to pass the practical without many point deductions.”

Izuku glanced between the pouting and blushing Nejire and Mirio. 

“How many deductions did Nejire get?” Izuku asked after a moment’s silence.

“Don’t tell hi-”

“Seventy five deductions of varying point values. She just barely got her Rescue License.”

“SH-SHUT UP MIRIOOOOO!” Nejire snapped with an even redder face.

Mirio laughed and Tamaki chuckled. Even Izuku had a small smile on his face.

“Hey, at least you passed, Nejire. And now you’re that much closer to having a full license,” Izuku said with a slightly reassuring smile.

In a split second, Nejire went from pouting angrily at Mirio to smiling at Izuku again, as if she wasn’t even angry to begin with.

“Yeah, yeah! And soon you’ll be closer to getting a hero license as well! A Rescue License is like an upgraded Provisional License when you’re a hero student. That means you don’t have to take the Provisional Licensing Exam when you’re in UA!”

“Wait, really?” Izuku frowned.

_ ‘Huh… She’s right…’ _ Izuku thought as the data came to his mind.

“That’s… Strange. But hey, I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. One less thing I have to worry about in the long run.”

“That’s the spirit, Izuku! Now go on! We’ll be watching you from the stands when the practical exam starts,” Mirio said, clapping his back twice.

“A-alright…” Izuku stuttered, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Good luck, Izuku!” Nejire said, hugging his arm tightly once before floating ahead of him.

He took a deep breath as he watched his friends walk inside first. 

_ ‘Mom’s already inside… Nejire and the others will be watching… Okay… Time to go in...’ _

Izuku nodded twice.

“I can do this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Time for our boy to get himself a rescue license!
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!


	21. Opening Rescue

“That concludes our written test portion. To those who have not completed their written test, time will be provided at the end of the practical exam to complete it.”

Izuku, wearing his full armor, looked ahead towards the front of a large classroom filled with many people in costumes. A woman with blonde hair styled similarly to Midnight’s stood at the front of the classroom. Wearing a grey waistcoat over a white dress shirt and black skirt, she stood behind the podium placed at the front.

“For those of you who have completed your papers, you shall turn them in when you are dismissed for the practical exam. And speaking of which, it’s time to explain the practical exam,” the woman continued.

The woman looked down at the podium before lifting a hand. In it was a small device with a button on the top of it, which she pressed a moment later. The wall behind her lit up before showing a map of the dome with labels of multiple positions on the map.

“When you leave this room, you will be assigned a field for your practical exam to take place. In this field, a dangerous event has occurred and it is up to you to rescue as many civilians and bring them safely to your designated rescue area,” the woman explained. “You all will start out with five hundred points, which is a one hundred percent grade. Throughout the exam, should you make any mistakes, you will get points deducted from your maximum points. Should your score go below two hundred and fifty points, you will fail the test and be asked to leave the field.”

Izuku stared at the map, listening to what the woman was saying while committing the map to memory.

_ ‘There’s the City Field, the Mountain Field, the Landslide Field, the Forest Field, and the Ocean Field. I think I can work well in the Landslide, Forest and Mountain Fields. I haven’t really done anything in the city except for with that Blastcharge incident… The Ocean Field is… Well, if I get put in that, I’ll have to learn how to use my abilities in water.’ _ Izuku thought to himself.

“I wish you all good luck! You are dismissed!”

Izuku stood from his desk, walking with the large group of students to the door of the classroom. Once outside, he saw fifteen men in suits standing outside the door with their arms behind their backs. Izuku managed to approach one before a line developed.

“You will be placed in the Landslide Field,” the man declared. “Next!”

Izuku stepped to the side, reading the map that he brought up in his head. Nodding once, he began walking away from the building. 

A short distance away, a girl with sky blue hair and white eyes with star-shaped pupils watched as Izuku left.

“Hmm… That’s an interesting guy…” she thought aloud.

_________________________________________

“Hey you!”

Izuku focused away from the map in his mind and to his right where he heard the feminine voice. A girl came flying in on a cloud with an easygoing smile on her face as she laid across it.

The girl was wearing a white leotard over her torso with baggy white pants held on by a black belt with a blue cloud-shaped buckle on it. On her forehead were what looked like a pair of skiing goggles with a pair of wings extending off of either side of them.

“Oh, uh… Hi,” Izuku said, waving once.

“You heading to the Landslide Field, too?”

“I am,” Izuku replied with a nod.

“Awesome. Want to work together?”

“Are we allowed to do that?” Izuku asked, tilting his head.

“They didn’t say we couldn’t, so I say we can. Besides, it should help our odds of avoiding point deductions. What do you say?”

Izuku smiled, nodding once.

“Sure!”

“Great! Now climb on!”

Izuku paused, looking between the girl’s smile and the cloud she was standing on.

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry, it’s a part of my quirk. It’ll hold you up.”

“Oh, I see! Can you tell me about it on the way? It could help us with whatever we’re doing,” Izuku replied eagerly.

“Sure! Now c’mon!”

“Alright!”

_________________________________________

Nejire watched Izuku climb onto the cloud of the girl he was talking to with a jealous glare. 

“Fuuuuuwwwwaaaaa…” she growled.

Mirio laughed nervously.

“Relax, Nejire. Mawata won’t steal him from you,” he replied, patting Nejire’s shoulder.

“How do you know?! She might think he’s a single guy! What if she tries to make moves on him? What if she just straight-up kisses him without warning?! I can trust Izuku, but I can’t trust her!”

“Calm down, Nejire,” Tamaki said.

“I AM CALM!” she snapped, making Mirio and Tamaki jump slightly.

Mirio and Tamaki looked back down at the stadium, sharing the same thought:  _ ‘I hope Mawata doesn’t do anything she regrets… For her sake…’ _

_________________________________________

“There it is! The Landslide Field.”

Below them was what looked to be a city buried in sand, the large, multi-story buildings managed to stick out while the smaller buildings barely had their roofs exposed.

“Woah…” Izuku let out, instinctively switching his vision mode.

The surroundings took on a blue appearance, with small dots of red showing up in the buried city below. 

“I spot twenty down there. I can’t tell their elevation from up here,” Izuku said.

“Easy, there. The exam hasn’t started yet,” his new friend said with a chuckle. “Let’s just get to the staging area first. By the way, what’s your name? I don’t want to just call you ‘Robot Boy’ or something.”

Izuku’s eyes widened.

“Oh yeah! I’m Izuku Shiretoko. What’s yours?”

“Mawata Fuwa. Pleased to meet you,” she replied with a smile.

“Likewise,” Izuku replied.

The cloud the two of them were standing on began descending towards a small, gated area that more students were gathering at.

“What’s your hero name?” Mawata questioned. “Mine’s Cloud-9.”

Izuku paused for a moment.

_ ‘Dang it! I knew I forgot to do something!’ _

“Uh… I haven’t really… Thought of one yet?” Izuku replied with a sheepish smile.

Mawata snorted.

“Well, you better think of one fast, because we gotta communicate with our hero names in this one.”

“Already on it,” Izuku replied, blinking before continuing. “Maverick.”

“Maverick?”

“It’s a reference to this old game I used to play,” Izuku replied.

Mawata chuckled.

“Alright then, Maverick. We’ll work together, yeah?”

Izuku nodded with a smile.

_ “Everybody get ready! The exam will start in three minutes!” _

“So, what’s your quirk?”

“Well…” Izuku trailed off. “I have a variety of abilities. One of which is a bio scanner, which I used when we were still flying here.”

“Oh, that’s very useful,” Mawata said with a nod. “What else can you do?”

“Other than having increased strength, I have these,” Izuku said, his calves opening up and revealing thrusters inside.

“Ooh! That’s a cool costume feature!”

Izuku smiled slightly.

“Yeah… A good costume feature…” 

“Well, I think we should focus on groups,” Mawata suggested. “That way, we can get twice as much done.”

“That sounds good to me,” Izuku replied with a nod.

_ “BEGIN THE EXAM!” _

“Let’s go!”

_________________________________________

“Already making a friend… That’s good,” Tomoko said to herself, smiling softly as she watched Izuku and Mawata fly off into the buried city.

She glanced over to the trio of UA students in front of her watching her son, focusing on the jealous Nejire glaring at the stadium below. 

“Nejire~” she called in a sing-song voice. “If you keep glaring at them, you’ll bring them bad luck.”

“W-wha-? But Miss Ragdoooooolllll!” she whined. “Fuwa is there! What if she tries to steal him from meeeeeee?”

“But Izuku’s too oblivious, remember? Just like you are,” Tomoko reminded with a smile.

Nejire blushed, a pout forming as she looked away.

“Yeah… You’re right...”

“Thanks, Miss Ragdoll,” Mirio said with a grin. “Nejire scares us when she gets like that.”

Tamaki nodded in support to Mirio’s statement, drawing soft laughter from Tomoko.

“I’m happy to help.”

_________________________________________

“Closest civilians are over there,” Izuku said, pointing down at one of the buildings.

“Alright, let’s go!”

Mawata lowered her cloud to the ground, Izuku jumping off of it and running up to the slanted, buried building. Izuku’s vision shifted to blue again, looking down at the red bodies below him.

“It looks like they’re a couple floors down,” Izuku said, kicking the window he was in front of and shattering it.

“Lead the way, Maverick!”

Izuku jumped through the window, his vision changing from a blue hue to a dark one, the walls and floor taking on a green color while also revealing things behind said walls. 

He ran to the stairwell upon spotting it, Mawata following him as he went. The sound of whimpering echoed up from the floor below.

_ ‘Alright, first to notify them of our presence.’ _

“Is there anyone down here! We’re heroes and we’re here to help!”

“Y-yes! It’s me and my husband!” a woman called shakily. 

“Hold on, we’ll be down in a moment!”

Izuku rushed down the stairs with Mawata, rounding the corner and faced the couple, the woman holding the man with tearstained eyes.

“Please help him!”

“Calm down, ma’am,” Mawata said, approaching first.

Izuku followed, moving slowly behind her.

“Yes, please remain calm. Tell us what happened.”

“A-a big e-e-earthquake happened! My husband and I were stuck here when this place got buried!” the woman cried. “W-when the building moved he hit his head and he hasn’t woken up since!”

Izuku looked down at the man in question, his vision shifting through several types before he looked up at the woman.

“He is stable, but unconscious. Here, let me take him. I’ll get him looked at,” Izuku said.

“NO!”

Izuku recoiled slightly at the outburst. Pausing as the woman kept weeping over the man’s body.

_ ‘No deduction of points. Maybe this is part of the test.’ _

“Ma’am, do you love your husband?” Mawata questioned softly.

“W-what kind of a question is that?! Of course!”

“Then you need to let my partner take him. He could have a concussion that, if left untreated, could be lethal. Please, ma’am,” Mawata pleaded with a soft smile.

“O… Okay…” the woman said quietly with a quivering voice.

“Thank you, ma’am. I promise he’s in good hands,” Izuku said with a smile.

Izuku gingerly lifted the man in his arms, raising himself slowly afterwards. 

“Can you walk, ma’am?” Mawata asked.

“Ye-yes…”

“Then please follow me and we can leave this place.”

“O-okay!”

___________________

Izuku stood up from the prone man he just set down, looking away from him and the woman and over to Mawata.

“Alright! That’s our first two civilians rescued. Time to get two more!”

_ RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE! _

Izuku looked away from his partner and over to the buildings to his right. The buildings slowly tilted even further than they already were, causing both his and Mawata’s eyes to widen.

“Uh oh-” Mawata started.

Izuku nodded.

“That’s not good...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue Exam starts, but it is far from over! What will happen next in the exam? You'll have to wait and see!


	22. Engaging Threats

“What do you think that is?” Izuku asked, glancing over at Mawata. 

“No clue. Let’s find out!”

“Are you serious?!” 

Izuku and Mawata paused what they were doing as they looked towards a woman with a communications backpack and a helmet with two antennas on either ear. She had a hand to her ear and a frown on her face.

“Villains have entered the field!” she announced to the nearby hero students.

“Villains?” Izuku glanced at Mawata.

“Well, looks like it isn’t just a normal rescue event. C’mon, partner. Let’s see the situation!”

“Right!”

_________________________________________

“I’m all for being a villain for the rescue license exam…” a black-armored man with pipes running out his arms said. “But did I really have to paint my costume black for this?”

A large, rounded man stood beside him wearing a purple zippered hoodie with a white ‘EG’ on it and black pants. He didn’t look too pleased.

“Speak for yourself. At least you don’t mind the color. I  _ hate _ purple!”

“Well… We’ll just have to deal with it until the exam is over. It shouldn’t be too long.”

“I hope so. Now… let’s go Evilgenium!”

The armored man nodded, his helmet obscuring his facial expression.

“Follow my lead Evil Gum!”

_________________________________________

“Only two villains? Who do they think we are? First years?”

“I don’t think they’re just anybody, Fuw- I mean Cloud-9.”

“Why do you think that?”

Izuku’s eyes zoomed in on the two villains on the ground, two profiles appearing at the sides of his vision. One was of a large man wearing an orange zippered hoodie with white letters spelling ‘FG’ on it, black pants, and orange armored boots. The second one was a grey-armored man with black letters on his shoulder reading ‘ING’. 

Below the two images were two names. Under the large man was the name ‘Fat Gum’ and under the armored man was the name ‘Ingenium’. 

“They’re Fat Gum and Ingenium.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“This doesn’t change your plan. You keep rescuing civilians. I’ll focus on distracting them.”

“What? Why can’t I come?” she asked, glancing back at Izuku.

“Because someone still needs to focus on saving the civilians. Look,” Izuku said, pointing down at the ground again.

A group of heroes in training were already amassing in front of the two villains. 

“It looks like half the applicants are trying to fight them.”

“Exactly. And I’m detecting a lot more civilians in these ruined buildings. You need to pick up the slack now that there’s less rescuers.”

“And that means you can’t stay as well?”

“With the amount of coordination the other examinees have so far, I can’t feel comfortable letting just them fight. Call me untrusting, but with the amount of times I saw them bumping into each other during the rescue section of this exam, I doubt they can hold them off for long.”

“And you can?”

“I’ve had experience,” Izuku replied with a shrug. “Just trust me. Please?”

Mawata stared into Izuku’s eyes for a moment before sighing. She nodded.

“Fine. But you better not go down like a chump! I don’t want you to talk the talk then end up taken down in one hit!”

“I won’t,” Izuku said, leaping off the cloud and deploying his calf-mounted thrusters, slowing his fall as he descended towards the battle zone below him.

Mawata watched Izuku fall for a few moments before looking back towards the buildings.

_ ‘Shiretoko’s got his job. I got mine. Let’s do this.’ _

____________________

Tensei Iida, otherwise known as the Turbo Hero: Ingenium, blitzed through the group of Rescue License Examinees in his black armor, splitting the group as he went through them. The sheer speed and trajectory allowed him to plow over several unwitting examinees in his charge. 

He slid to a stop, spinning around and charging at the group again. Instead of plowing right through, though, he launched into the air. His height allowed him to spot Fat Gum using his quirk to absorb several examinees into himself before shooting them out at their allies.

_ ‘We got them confused this quickly?’ _ he thought to himself with a slight frown under his helmet.

He came down into a group of hero students, landing on one guy before dealing a quirk-enhanced punch to a girl with bird wings. He ducked under a wide swing from a large-armed man before dealing a carefully placed kick to the temple, dropping the man in an instant.

“You're all too bunched up!” he declared, his right exhaust pipe thrusting his fist into another examinee and sending him tumbling into two more. “You can’t even retaliate without risk of hitting your allies!”

The pro hero grabbed one of the downed examinees and threw it at another group beside him. He clapped his hands together before placing his hands on his hips.

“You’re all getting one hundred and fifty points deducted from your final scores.”

Tensei felt the wind leave his chest as something impacted and exploded on his chest, sending him backwards. Thinking quickly, he rolled back to his feet while taking a deep breath to regain all the air he lost. 

____________________

_ ‘Good, I hit him,’ _ Izuku thought to himself with a nod, disengaging his thrusters and falling the rest of the way to the ground, his right arm still in its I-Buster form.

Izuku landed in a crouch before standing straight again. Most of the examinees around him were just picking themselves up from Ingenium’s onslaught. 

“Get back to the rescue area!” Izuku shouted. “Get treated for any injuries then focus on rescuing the remaining civilians!”

“That was a good shot,” Ingenium said, drawing Izuku’s attention to him again. “But you could have easily hit some of the students around me. That’s reckless.”

“Actually it isn’t,” Izuku replied.

“Oh really?”

“My aim is accurate to a thousandth of a unit. There was no way my shot could have hit them unless you deflected it,” he explained.

“Is that your quirk?”

“Do you think it’s my quirk?”

Ingenium smirked under his helmet.

“Is there more to your quirk than just that?” he asked, watching the barrel of Izuku’s buster start glowing.

“You tell me,” Izuku shot back, his eyes remaining on Ingenium but his focus shifting to behind him.

Fat Gum had finished throwing a small-statured hero student into a group of crowded examinees. He had shifted to where he was almost exactly behind Ingenium. Releasing the charged shot his buster was firing, he watched as the green blast of energy flew through the air. 

Ingenium moved to the side, avoiding the shot, bringing a smirk to his face.

“Accurate to a thousandth of a unit, huh?” Ingenium quipped.

“Yeah it is,” Izuku replied, pointing behind him.

Ingenium turned just in time to see Izuku’s shot impacting Fat Gum and staggering the man. He quickly looked back around, his smirk widening.

“You’re an interesting kid. What else can you do? Can you-” Ingenium launched towards Izuku at high speed. “Counter close quarters, to-?”

Izuku drew his I-Saber with his left hand, a green beam igniting from the hilt as he swung it into the trajectory of Ingenium. The pro hero quickly bent his left arm to where the pipe on his elbow pointed towards Izuku, spinning out of the way right before the blade hit. Spinning like a top a couple times and coming to a stop a few moments later, he looked over at Izuku.

“You’re pretty skilled, kid.”

“It helps to have a supercomputer for a brain,” Izuku quipped.

“You need help with this one?” Fat Gum asked as he moved up beside him.

“No, keep focusing on the others.”

“Huh?”

“If this guy is confident enough to challenge me after watching me take out a group of examinees, I’d like to see how well he fights.”

_________________________________________

“HE’S CHALLENGING BOTH OF THE VILLAINS!!!” Nejire shouted, shaking Mirio’s shoulders violently.

“Holy crap, that’s amazing! You go, Izuku!” Mirio shouted as his head bobbed back and forth. 

“I feel bad for him…”

The two paused, glancing over at Tamaki.

“Why’s that?” Mirio asked with a tilted head.

“You haven’t been stuck in Fat Gum’s fat before… I don’t think he can avoid getting trapped in there…” Tamaki muttered with a slight shiver.

“Oh hey, look! Fat Gum’s running away!”

The two boys looked over at the field again, watching Fat Gum in his dark costume rush back to a nearby group of examinees that were just beginning to spread out. 

“Huh, I wonder why,” Mirio said, tapping his chin a couple times.

“It doesn’t matter, Izuku is still fighting a pro hero!!!” Nejire said excitedly, returning to shaking her friend’s shoulders again.

“Go get him, Izuku!” 

Tomoko smirked as she watched the trio of hero students root for her son. After a few moments, she looked back at Izuku, her smirk turning to a confident smile.

_ ‘He’s got this.’ _

_________________________________________

Izuku and Ingenium remained still as fighting resumed close to them, watching the other with intense focus.

“Aren’t you going to make your move?” Ingenium questioned.

“I’ll let you move first. I figured you’d need the advantage.”

Ingenium chuckled.

“Dang, that was good. Where were you during your class’ Sports Festival?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Izuku crouched down slightly, drawing his I-Saber back slightly.

“If you want me to make my move first, then it’s your funeral.”

“Try me,” Ingenium shot back.

“Alright then. Here I…”

Izuku’s calves opened, the thrusters inside flaring to life as he lunged forward.

“GO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Tensei bite off more than he could chew with his one-on-one challenge? Or will our favorite speedster be able to handle the power that is Izuku Midoriy-uh, Shiretoko?
> 
> Thanks to Stephano1294 and Whitetiger789 for betaing and editing the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Fanart is always welcome!  
>   
> [Raider867's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Raider8674)  
>   
> [Check out a discord I'm apart of!](https://discord.gg/cST55dH)


End file.
